<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raven by Hunnybunny75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006764">Raven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunnybunny75/pseuds/Hunnybunny75'>Hunnybunny75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>vampire - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Sex, Vam, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunnybunny75/pseuds/Hunnybunny75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I sat writing this and wanted to put a little note here as a heads up so to speak. Like a lot of people we all have coping mechanisms to deal with things. I find writing is a great outlet for me to escape the daily stress in life. Be it dirty fantasies or mystical beings etc.... This is about Vampires but the character Raven has a bit of a dark past. Just a heads up for readers. There are some dark things she reveals about her history that could be hard for some to read.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vampire/ female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I sat writing this and wanted to put a little note here as a heads up so to speak. Like a lot of people we all have coping mechanisms to deal with things. I find writing is a great outlet for me to escape the daily stress in life. Be it dirty fantasies or mystical beings etc.... This is about Vampires but the character Raven has a bit of a dark past. Just a heads up for readers. There are some dark things she reveals about her history that could be hard for some to read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't come to his bed willingly at first. I hated him for what he was, and what he did.Yet over time he learned how to earn my trust and what made me happy. Some would say he fed on my weaknesses and the fears that hid in the dark recesses of my mind. A predator waiting to find the perfect time to attack and devour its prey. With time the mind becomes your only escape when you have nothing. It plays tricks on you convincing you that the situation your in is fine that there's nothing better. When there's no sunshine and you spend your days and nights in the darkness those corners of your mind is where the monsters hide. They chase you, they growl, they terrorize you, never letting you rest. </p><p>My life was horrible. Plain and simple. I was flat broke and young. I had a dead end job barely making ends meet. My apartment was shit. I had taken a job as a bartender at a trendy club to earn extra money. Despite the drunks always hitting on you wanting to buy you a drink it was profitable on a busy night. It gave me the opportunity to eat on a daily basis and, if I flirted with the owner enough I could drink for free. I had no family my father having died unexpectedly when I was a baby leaving me to watch my mother go from bad decision to bad decision from a very early age. I was sent into the foster system at a young age where no one ever came for me. I was 16 when I disappeared and took care of myself squatting on couches for two years until I found my own place. On the outside I have this appearance of having my shit together but honestly, anyone can do that with a good haircut and makeup. Add a vintage shirt and pair of jeans from a used clothing shop with a pair of thigh high leather boots and you too can look like you live in a high rise condo making a crap ton of money. The thing that brought in tips..... My signature dark curls matched with ice blue eyes and my name, Raven. Yes Raven Rose. Some wanted my body telling me I had amazing tits, or the perfect ass, what he said to me the first time I met him I struggle to remember. He had blue eyes and long curly brown hair fairly tall his body was lean obviously he took care of himself. His accent was obvious I had been in this city long enough to know he was from some foreign land I let my imagination run wild thinking Russia or France. Truth was he was articulate and thoughtful when he spoke. He was charming, always knowing what to say. 


I remember the night I met him a band I loved was in town and I went solo to see them. Up front buzzing from a couple beers I was screaming and dancing to my favorite music. During a break he turned to me with that fucking infectious smile and asked me if he could buy me a drink? I'm young and obviously naive because I said yes. Truth was I was starved for attention. I had no relationship to speak of and the one I had a couple years ago was such a disaster that I try not to think about it. He returned with a beer for both of us. I thanked him and we made small talk for a few minutes. By the end of the show I was on a high having had so much fun. I thanked the handsome stranger for the beer and headed for the door.


"Excuse me love I didn't catch your name!" "Sorry, my name is Raven." He giggled at my comment." "Ok so what's your actual name?" "Raven Rose." I pulled on a curl of my black hair and repeated what I said. "This isn't dye love it's mine hence why my parents named me Raven." "I didn't catch your name love." Had I realized how awful he was how messed up my life would become I'd have never asked him what his name was. "I'm Kian love." "Thanks for the company Kian." I walked out the door into the night. It had rained that night. The smell of fall coming was in the air the streets damp as a slight breeze picked up rustling through the leaves on the trees. I remember the season and the day of the week Kian Walsh came into my life beyond that I have since retreated to those dark areas of my mind. I'm convinced that perhaps one day Kian will be kind again and set me free from this misery.

I went to hail a cab that night tugging at my jacket because it was chilly. I remember thinking about how light headed I felt then I recall Kian saying let's get you some help Raven. That was it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know how long I was out but I woke up terrified, alone, and in pain. My head hurt terribly and I was weak. I was in a very dimly lit room. Looking around it was a very ornate room decorated in navy blue and gray. I tried to move but soon realized I had been chained to the wall. My neck in a leather collar attached to a metal chain my wrists and ankles in cuffs attached to short chains. I tried to move but I couldn't. I called out hello but no one answered me. I closed my eyes the pain increased and I couldn't take it any more. I woke again having been put to bed in a pale pink satin slip dress my clothes missing. I sat up but my head still hurt. That was when Kian came in to the room. "Rest Raven if you stop fighting the pain will eventually go away." "Where am I?" "Well your at my home." "Why the hell am I at your home?" "Your not ready to know why your here Raven."

Somewhere between being terrified and helpless I managed to rest. I don't know for how long but when I woke I was chained to the wall. The pain returned and I couldn't help but cry. The recesses, remember that's where the monsters live. Not under your bed or in your closet. Between the tears and the pain I was taken off the wall and returned to bed. I woke up so weak that I could barely squeak. He appeared as if from nowhere. "Help me Kian I'm begging you." 

He sat on the bed petting my curls. "Your becoming my favorite pet you know." He opened the door to the room. "Make any noise or try to run and you will go home in a fucking casket is this clear?" I nodded and he left. He returned with food and water. "Eat then we will clean up!" I was starving and ate everything. Kian returned picking me up and depositing me in the bathroom tub attached to the room. I sat in shock at what was happening. He tossed a wash cloth at me. "Clean up its almost bedtime. Unaware that my body was covered in bruises, scratches, and blood I shook uncontrollably as I washed. Kian stood watching me. 

When it hit me that my body was injured so badly I assumed I was assaulted. I sat dropping the washcloth into the now pink water. I drew my knees up to my chin. I watched his eyes look me over. "Christ !" He muttered. He came over plucking me out of the bathtub. I squirmed to get down. He deposited me on the bed. He returned with another slip dress this one in blue. He tossed it at me. "Get dressed!" I dressed and sat on the bed waiting to see what happened next. He handed me a brush. "Braid your hair now!" I did as told and handed him my brush. He returned the brush and secured my braid with an elastic tie. "Kian please let me go home!" 

"Home?" "You want to go home?" He laughed at me and kneeled in front of me. He put his hands on my thighs. Suddenly I felt his hands. So close to the most vulnerable areas of my body. He leaned in his breath  moist on my neck. "Admit it Raven your mind is racing right now." His breath again as I felt his hands creeping closer to my waist as the bulge in his pants brushed up against my bare crotch. "Ah sweet Raven my beautiful bird." I shivered as his fingers moved up to my hardening nipples. The satin was soft but rubbed against them as his lips moved to my neck. "You don't understand yet my dear, how I can chain you up, keeping you in pain and terrified then release you only to bring you to the point that if you had any panties on they would be saturated right now." "Poor Raven!" "Its time for bed my little bird." My throat went dry and I couldn't reply. Suddenly he placed the black collar on me and the chain so that I couldn't leave. I was left in total darkness chained to a bed unsure of what was going on.

I must have fallen asleep I woke with the intense urge to use the restroom. I could hear voices in the hall so I called out for Kian again. Someone entered the room turning on the dim light. A tall handsome man with dark hair came and stood by the bed. "Raven I'm Elliot do you need help?" "I need to use the restroom." He freed me from the collar and I shuffled off. I returned as he instructed me to sit on the bed. He reapplied the collar and I laid back down quietly. The light went off and things were quiet again. I had no clue as to what time it was or what day. I had to have been here more than a day now. I began staring off into the dark. I could hear voices and cries of a woman obviously in the thows of pleasure. I heard Kian and another male then nothing. I drifted between being asleep and awake my hunger setting in, my hips almost numb from being left so long. 

Kian entered the room turning the light on. I looked up at him. He undid the collar sitting me up. "Shower and fix your braid there's new dresses in that closet you have a half hour." He left the door open and the lights on. I quickly showered and fixed my hair and searched for undergarments. I found them and a floral print dress. I dressed and sat waiting on the bed perfectly still. Kian returned and held out his hand. "I'm letting you out of here for a bit to eat don't fuck it up." He took my hand pulling me close to him. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating. He whispered in my ear. "Does my touch make you long for a release?" He held me closer I could feel his cock on my hip. I swallowed hard as he took my hand and walked me to dinner. The bastard constantly teasing me was hard to handle. I hated him yet wanted to climb on the table and let him drive his cock so hard into me I couldn't breathe. I sat alone at this huge table my meal in front of me. I ate and felt immediately exhausted. I don't remember even going back to the room.

I woke up in darkness again this words playing in my mind his touch so gentle yet cold. I called out for him. Kian my enemy, Kian the man I desired. He came in and turned on the light. "Raven what is it?" "Restroom please?" He released me and I returned. "I'm in pain from laying so long Kian I beg you can I move about?" "Are you deserving of it?" "I've complied with your demands." He took my collar unhooking it from the bed putting it on my neck. The next thing I recall was waking up chained to the wall in pain. I was against the wall my head hurt and I struggled to stand. I began sobbing uncontrollably. Kian turned on the light as he entered the room. He unclaimed me sending me to the tub. More bruises and blood. "I can't take this pain I'm in much more it hurts too much Kian PLEASE help me. "The pain will subside shortly." Come time to dry off. He took my towel and dried me off himself. I retracted at him touching me. "Stop Raven I'm not going to hurt you." "My bruising tells me differently Kian!" He handed me lotion to put on my skin. "It will keep your skin soft and help with the bruises. I put it on and suddenly found myself sitting on the floor crying. My head hurt and I was ready to give up and find a way to end my misery. Kian pulled me up off the floor and dressed me. He picked me up and brought me to what I thought was a living room. There was a fire going and he handed me a mug of tea. I declined because it seemed every time I ate or drank I would fall asleep. "Drink it or your going to bed!" I began drinking the tea. "You have questions?" "I want to go home!" "No!" I dropped the hot tea burning my leg as it fell the pottery cutting my leg as it bounced off the coffee table. I cried out grabbing my leg as the blood dripped down it. I jumped up thinking that the door was there so I had to run. I got to the door as he grabbed me by the arm holding me putting the collar back on sending me plunging into darkness chained to the bed. My mind racing my head pounding and I was no closer to getting out of here.

I fought to get the collar off pulling at the chains I screamed and yelled banging my fists. Kian opened the door and grabbed me. "Why fucking run?!" "You have the shittiest fucking existence I've seen in a long time!" "Stop acting up and learn to be obedient you piece of street trash!" Tears filled my eyes no one had ever called me that, and it hurt to be hit with the reality he was right. I laid down quietly and Kian turned off the lights. I laid there in the dark feeling no better than a cockroach. My life was shit and he was right I was street trash. If I died not a single person would care. I called out for Kian. He came in with an annoyed look on his face. "Please let me out of the collar it's choking my throat I can't breathe.  He undid the chains. "The collar doesn't come off unless it's to wash up!" "Again Raven you have questions?" "Why me?" I'll explain myself. "You were chosen because well you have nobody looking for you." "Your shithole apartment and belongings are gone." "The bruises and pain go together." He took my hand placing it on my thigh where the two puncture wounds and bruising were. "I've been feeding on you Raven." "The pain is from my venom that your body receives when I feed on your blood." "Its like a very bad hangover." "I'm a Vampire Raven. I backed up slowly not believing everything I heard. He grabbed the collar threatening to chain me up if I tried bolting. I grabbed his ice cold hands pulling them away. "No, no more!" Kian undid the collar as I sat on the floor crying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My tears burned my eyes as I sat crying my head felt as if it were on fire. I just wanted it to end and he had no intention of letting me leave. I tucked my knees to my chin as the sobs slowed to sniffles. "Why not kill me?" "Raven if I can simply train you to be obedient, and allow me to feed from you freely isn't a life of being treated well worth more than being on the verge of alcoholism and homelessness?" "Train me?" "I'm not a fucking dog!" "Kian you're training me like a dog!" "I might as well be eating biscuits out of your hand lapping my kibble from a dish on the floor!" My words rang in his ears and he froze. "Raven I'm sorry but you need to learn that this will be your life, and if it doesn't work the only way out is death." He pulled me up sending me back to the chains and darkness. I laid down and chose death. If he wouldn't let me go I'd will myself freedom. Lights came on my collar off sent to the bathroom  shower time bathroom time became my only time of day other than 20 minutes to eat I was allowed up. The headaches made my eyes hurt as did the light. My mind became a mental mess. I heard voices and saw figures in the dark. The recesses had become the only safe places. Kian noted my mental stability had become fragile where I went through my day mainly miserable and quiet. The headaches did ease up when my body adjusted to him feeding. However I became thin and unkempt doing little to make myself presentable. 

Then one day the light came on and my collar off. The door left open and no one came to bring food or shove me under a shower. I got up walking into the hall. Kian didn't come or stop me. I went downstairs to the kitchen. It was sunny and snow covered the ground. Damn how long had I been like this? There were oranges in a bowl on the counter. I snuck one running back to my room to eat it in secret. The room was still open. I ate my orange as if I'd never had one. The fresh taste on my tongue made me happy. I went into my bathroom and showered really cleaned myself. I dried off choosing fresh clothes. Leggings and a fluffy sweater. There was perfume and a brush. I brushed my hair and left it down the curls springing to life. I wandered back downstairs. I made tea and found fresh baked cookies. I was happy to find a magazine to read as well. I ate my self silly with cookies and read the magazine. I curled up in a blanket so soft and fluffy it was like sleeping next to a cloud. 

"Raven wake up its time to eat." I opened my eyes tears filled them instantly. Kian was there. I scrambled to run for my room. "No Raven don't run away but do go eat." I said nothing and went to eat. I finished my dinner heading to my room. My sheets had been changed and my room clean. "You had a bit of a mess in here. He walked by not saying much more. I went downstairs and turned on the TV finding a huge bowl of ice cream. Kian found me glued to the TV. He stood in front of me and held out his hand. "This isn't free you know." I stood up he took me upstairs to my room. He laid a satin slip dress out. I sighed and undressed as he left. He returned I had braided my hair and lifted my chin waiting for my bedtime collar. It didn't come. Rather he took me to another room where he sat me on a bed. The room was a deep purple and black.

He kneeled between my legs. His curls bound by an elastic such a beautiful color. His intense eyes and his voice with his accent. "Feeding me freely will earn you a life without restraints. He looked at me and I felt him move his tongue to my neck. I gasped as he held me I felt his fangs sink into my skin. The pain hit me as I closed my eyes.I could feel my blood leave my body as he sighed, his tongue swirling around seeking nourishment from the bite. When he finished he wiped his lips and returned me to my room. "Are you ok?" "Honestly Kian I don't know." He walked out. I laid down physically tired and in awe of what I just did.

I woke some time later my door untouched my body not chained up. I tip toed downstairs to see if anyone was awake. The sun was still not up but it was getting light. I hadn't been outside in weeks. I opened the door in the kitchen and half expected a dog to bite me or be dragged back to my bed and collar. The only thing I got was cold air on my face. It felt so good. I stepped out barefoot into the snow and stood for a minute not caring that I was now freezing. I turned and stepped back into the house closing the door only to bump into Kian. "I'm sorry I'll go to bed!" "Kian please don't hurt me I just wanted fresh air!" "Raven your freezing go get a robe or something warm." "See discipline works and giving in to it you've learned not to run!" I scurried up the stairs terrified he was about to chain me to my bed. Yet it never came. Instead he stopped in my doorway. "You don't have to be afraid of me Raven." "I want one thing from you and that's it." I sat on the bed wrapped in a little ball refusing to move. Suddenly I felt his hands running through my hair. His touch was so gentle. He sighed and walked away. "Kian, why couldn't you just ask me?" He paused turning to face me. "You'd have let me feed willingly?" "I'd have tried considering the alternative of being chained to this fucking bed." He moved toward me reaching out and I flinched at his movement. "Fuck why are you doing that?" "You tied me up with a collar you fucking asshole how am I supposed to behave?" He sat down looking at me. "Your eyes." He sighed and ran his fingers through his curls. "What about them?" "I was told when your happy that a human's eyes have a vibrant sparkle to them." "Your eyes don't sparkle all they have is sadness in them." I put my knees to my chin. "Nothing in my life has ever brought me happiness." "You've never been happy Raven?" "Once maybe when my foster mother hugged me and bought me a teddy bear." "Tell me about your bear Raven." 

"I was maybe 4 I had just been taken from my mother because she was hospitalized for a drug overdose." "My first foster mother Patty bought me a teddy bear as a birthday gift." "I didn't get to stay at her house though because she got me back after 6 months of rehab and work." "I came home terrified I'd find her sick again on the couch overdosing I never slept." "She had a boyfriend who came over and drank a lot." "I guess that was my baby brother's father." "When Gabe was born she had no money." "Gabe had nothing to play with and, within maybe 5 months she overdosed again." "I sent my only toy, my bear with Gabe to foster care." "I never saw him again and that's when we were sent into the system permanently." "Have you ever looked for Gabe?" "Once I thought I could find him but by now he's 21 old enough to not want to see his fuck up of a sister." "Your mother?" "Finally died last summer from her demons." I wiped a tear from my eyes. "You've had a hard life, I'm very sorry Raven." "I've treated you so horribly." "Kian it's your nature." "Maybe so but, you didn't deserve any of this." I felt more sorry for him than I did myself. "Can you tell me something?" "Of course Raven." "How did you become a Vampire?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He took my hands and looked at me with his beautiful bright eyes. "Come downstairs with me and I'll share my story." I agreed and followed him down the stairs to what I assumed was his office. It was filled with books, some looked very old. He pulled a book from the shelf and took me to the couch by the fireplace. I inhaled deeply and sat next to him. He smelled so good. I don't know what it was but he had a clean smell to him as if he had recently showered. I looked at him in a way that until now I hadn't had the chance to. "I guess I owe you an explanation as to how I came to be the Kian that sits next to you." "As a baby I was born in Ireland as you can tell I'm not from here originally." I laughed nodding my head. "My parents came here in the late 1800's." "I was about 16 at the time." "As Irish we had just begun to be accepted here and lived in a mainly Irish neighborhood." "Without getting into too much about that I began working for a merchant who imported products from Ireland named James." "Once a week he would put me in charge of closing the shop and he would dress in his finest suit and leave early." "This went on for years." "Finally one day I asked him where he went on these nights?" "Well that night he invited me to join him." "I went home, bathed, and put on my suit." "I returned to the shop and we went to this hotel not too far from the harbour." "The hotel was filled with people dressed in their best suits and dresses it was filled with so many people we knew." "I asked what went on he simply replied well we eat." "What I saw that night fascinated me." "Obviously James too was a Vampire." "I wasn't scared when I found out I simply begged him to make me a Vampire too." "James didn't turn me that night but he definitely knew I had potential." "Instead he fed from me that night." "In fact I never returned to the little shop he ran." "James turned me over to his Master Adrian." "Adrian brought me home and began feeding from me instantly." "He fed on me from the time I was 20 until he finally decided I was too old to be fed upon anymore." "Then at about the age of 30 maybe 31 I don't know, he brought me back to that hotel gathering and turned me in front of his society friends." "Most have moved on but I remained here." "Kian did he teach you how to keep people to feed on?" Kian nodded. "You spent 10 years chained to the bed?" He sighed and put his head down as his hair hid his face. "Ten years he beat me and fed from me." "He abused me ... Raven I can't." I instinctually reached for him. "Kian it's ok you can stop." He stood up walking in the study putting the book away. "Please feel free to stay." "I'll see that you get a clean decent apartment, and a job at my law firm ok?" "Kian it's ok if you can just loan me a bit of money I'll manage on my own." I sat staring at the fire watching it burn a beautiful orange. "Of course you could stay on and allow me to feed from you." "Kian I'm sorry to say this but I just don't think I can be kept in the house left here never having my own life." 

Kian looked at me. "What if you could come and go as you wished?" I was puzzled. "Do you still see James?" "No he left a long time ago." "This was his house though." "The book, what was it you intended to show me?" "My family tree who sired whom." "Sorry for all the questions." "No I welcome it!" It was there sitting in front of the fire Kian first smiled. "Is Adrian still around?" "No he was banished from our society." "So what goes on in these secret meetings?" "We feed upon humans freely, discuss problems, politics, engage in sexual encounters with humans." "You mean to tell me Vampires ..... Can have sex?" "Well of course we can!" "I thought that it didn't work once you were well, dead." "No, if anything it heightens one's need for sexual encounters." "You know even as you sit there Raven you smell like fresh fruit shampoo and soap." "Kian I showered earlier today!" "Strong sense of smell!" "My point was all sense are heightened." 

I stared at him with my knees tucked under my chin my eyes open wide. My mind had so many questions and he happily sat sipping his bourbon answering them. "How does one become a Vampire?" "Well you have to be chosen, once chosen your Sire bites you draining you of your blood until near death." "Then in turn the Sire feeds you blood causing death and rebirth which you then begin feeding on humans blood." "Are there women?" "Of course there are females in fact there are female Sires but we call them mother's as a term of endearment." Kian watched my reactions to his answers he seemed to enjoy my company. "Where's Elliot?" "He's around just as my other staff is, happily going about their lives." 

"Raven if I were to ask you to escort me to a society gathering would you go?" "Do I have to become one of you?" "No silly merely be my companion for the evening." "I don't particularly care for social feeding but, I do enjoy the gathering of my fellow Vampires." "Why not go alone?" "Well it's been quite a while since I've had a female accompany me." "Don't you have a wife or girlfriend?" "No I don't." "A lover?" "No." "Kian your very good looking, you smell amazing, and dress very well how are you single?" "I'm immortal Raven, I've outlived all my companions." My heart sank as he said that, thinking of him holding the love of his life watching her slip away. Him finding another love only to watch her pass too. "I'm sorry Kian." "Why not make her immortal too?" "They have never been willing." He looked at me with his blue eyes and I saw the pain he's endured over and over again. "Kian, do you always treat the people you feed on so harshly?" "Raven I'm sorry for that." "No and you didn't deserve that." "I was sure that you would be trouble but fuck if your looks didn't lure me into taking you for myself." "Turns out you are nothing, nothing at all like the other girls I've met like you." "What makes me different?" "I kidnapped you, and almost immediately fed from you, drugged you, and restrained you and yet you sit here more than willing to get to know me, my species, my lifestyle."

"I'll go but you have to promise me one thing." "What's that Raven?" "That you will keep talking to me so I can get to know you better." "Of course I will." "Do I have a coat and boots here?" "Actually you do there in the hall closet." "I went over it was obvious he had planned on making me stay long term." I slipped them on along with a scarf and gloves. I walked outside. Kian ran for the door. There I was standing in his driveway catching tiny flakes of snow on my tongue, head pointed to the heavens. I blinked as the flakes landed on my eyelashes quickly melting like tiny tears of angels. Kian saw me and was afraid I'd run but soon saw all I wanted was fresh air. Elliot was returning and got out of the car. "Raven he let you outside?" "Yes it feels so amazing!" He stared at me, reaching out to wipe the water on my cheeks from the snow. "Where have you been?" "I'm always here it's just, I'm not allowed in your wing of the house usually." "Kian invited me to his society gathering." "He's falling for you Raven." "Nonsense Elliot!" He shook his head wandering inside. I continued to walk around looking at the architecture of the old house. It was a grand house giving an idea to just how wealthy his friend James was. Suddenly I felt a hand on my back. I jumped thinking perhaps I was out of bounds wandering around. Panic set in, I started to shake! I didn't want the collar again. "Raven it's ok calm yourself." It was Kian. "Its been a while since I have seen the grounds in the winter months." My breathing was heavy but slowed. He took my hands gently. "I promise I'll never do anything to harm you ever again." "Come let me show you the gardens." He led me down a path that was lined with very old Maple trees. "My first wife Lucille Elise planted these trees." "Their very majestic." We reached the end of the path it was clear we were in a rose Garden. "Then here I have over 50 varieties of fresh roses." "My last wife Hailey planted them." "How many wives did you have?" "Well my first wife was Lucille Elise she and I were married 45 years when she died, Then Bethany and I were married 50 years, then Sarah and I were married 35 years, Then my beloved Hailey died after 10 years." "I'm sorry." "She was ivolved in a car accident." "She was only 30 years old." His head turned and he tried to wipe his eyes claiming it was the snow. "Kian it's ok to miss her." "I am fine Raven really." "How long has it been since Hailey passed?" "Two years." "Her death is very fresh then." "I vowed that I'd never marry again, and that my heart would always be her's." 

I stood surrounded by his whole life in this garden. Kian had lived the lifetime of three men. The snow picked up in intensity and I began to get chilly. "You look cold Raven." "I am getting chilly." He looked at me my cheeks bright red from the cold. "Lets go get you something warm to drink." He rubbed my shoulders. I don't know what got into me but I rested my cheek on the top of his hand it as it came to rest on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kian!" "No don't be sorry you did nothing wrong it was just a nudge." "Raven it was just a natural reaction to me putting my hand on your shoulder." "I don't want to upset you especially when you just shared the story of your wife." He turned around heading for the house. I was convinced I had upset him and that I would be spending the night in my bed tethered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like a puppy who had it's nose rubbed in its own shit after an accident on the floor I scurried inside. Kian was nowhere to be seen, his coat neatly hung in the closet. I removed my coat and boots the fire warm and inviting. I was met by Elliot carrying two mugs and a heap of cookies. "Come sit with me and enjoy some hot tea my dear." "I'm not in trouble?" "If you are I wasn't aware tea and cookies on the bosses demand was punishment love." I sat with Elliot and picked up my tea and cookies. "Kian came in asked me to bring you tea and cookies and keep you company until you were finished." "Elliot this is sweet of you." "Truth be told he's been a bit more chipper today than he has in a while!" I finished up my tea and asked Elliot if there were any books I could read. He let me into the library and I found a book of poetry written by Emily Dickenson. I thanked Elliot and got comfy by the fire. It began to get dark as the snow piled up outside. Kian's house was big but it was cozy. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up covered with a blanket and the fire was nothing but warm coals. I figured that there was no harm in sleeping where I was.

Elliot woke me up the following morning. Kian stopped in front of me his hair secured with an elastic, his suit pristine he looked great in blue and white and smelled fucking fantastic. "Raven breakfast is waiting you should go eat." "Thank you." "If its okay with you may I feed tonight?" My heart started racing. I guess so. He stood smiling. "Have a great day Raven I'll see to it that Elliot walks you through what I expect." I sat there completely void of emotion for a minute then wandered in to Elliot sitting eating breakfast. I sat with him quietly. "So you agreed to feed him?" "Yes." "It was your choice?" "Elliot what did I agree to?" "You agreed to doing what you've been doing for months minus being held against your will." I pushed my food around my plate slowly eating. It wasn't the first time I'd done this but as Elliot put it, the first time I saw him as something other than a beast. 

The day went by uneventfully. I went for a long walk alone, had lunch, helped Elliot clean and made dinner for us. Elliot was my only companion and I began to enjoy talking to him as we went about the day. Dinner was over we cleared our dishes and put things away. I stood with Elliot in the kitchen. We heard the door open and close. "Kian is home go shower, braid your hair and throw on a slip dress." "Don't linger in the bathroom, then go to his room and wait for him."  Elliot met Kian at the door with a glass of bourbon for them both. "Kian, I sent Raven to get ready for you she's showering now." "Your a good man Elliot." "How was she today?" "Fine Sir, she went out on her own walking returned a short time later then helped me." "Good I'm glad letting her out has improved her well being." Elliot scoffed at Kian. "Its hard to keep a bird in a cage when it's beautiful." "Ah Elliot my heart can't take that." "We all miss her Kian, but Raven isn't her." "No she's nothing like my Hailey was." "Raven cares more deeply, she's been through fucking hell and yet she's still caring." Kian finished his drink setting the glass down. "Good night Elliot thank you for everything." Kian ascended the stairs slowly. I had just reached my door opening it as he went to walk by. "Raven." "Hello Kian, how was your day?" "Come my dear I'm starving." He took my arm gently leading me to his room. "I had a very long tiring day." "Elliot told me you spent the day with him." "Yes it was a really relaxing day actually, thank you for that." "Well I guess keeping you happy is the key to success?" I laughed. He excused himself heading to change his clothes. He returned to the bedroom and if he wanted his meal served warm he would get it because I felt my skin get hot. He had on nothing but dark blue sleep pants. His muscles were well defined and his abs perfect. His pants clung to his pelvis in the perfect way just giving a hint of what was below. "Raven? Raven.....? Hello?" "Are you ok?" "Sorry what did you say?" "Where were you just now?" "I'm here listening to you Kian." He sat next to me. "Can I feed now?" "What?" "Oh go ahead." "Raven!" His voice snapped me back to reality. He stood up taking my hand. I felt his breath on my neck along with his arms around me his pelvis brushing up against my hip. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as his teeth punctured my skin. I let out the slightest whimper and I felt his grip tighten ever so slightly. Why was this act suddenly turning me on to the point I felt a dull ache in between my legs and I began to feel wet? He lifted his head his lips deep crimson red with my blood on them. He ran his tongue slowly across them as if to savor every drop of the precious fluid that courses through my body. He bit his wrist as I stood there. "Take some of my blood to heal the bite marks." I did as told and the wounds healed over instantly. "Thank you Raven." I nodded and quietly stood frozen in place. My emotions running all over the place unsure what to do. "You can leave Raven, go clean up and sleep well." "Goodnight Kian." "What's with you suddenly your so scattered!" I turned and headed to my room. I went to shower noticing the blood on my neck. All I could think about was Kian and his amazing body. I slipped off my dress stepping in the shower. The warm water washing my blood away. I washed myself suddenly stopping at my nipples slowly rubbing them making the ache between my legs worse. I finished my shower and headed to bed. I put on a t-shirt and went to bed. I had the urge to satisfy myself. I slid my hand between my legs just slowly rubbing my clit. The touch made me cry out and I gasped embarrassed at the thought I would be caught in the act. My clit ached for attention. I began rubbing it almost feverishly as my body arched up and I wiggled around. It had been forever since I had experienced any sort of orgasm and I came very quickly. I let out another yelp accidentally as I peaked. Soon I drifted off to sleep my body partially satisfied.

I woke up not knowing what time it was but I finally felt rested. I got changed and opened my bedroom door. Kian was coming out heading for work. "Good morning my dear Raven!" "Kian how are you?" "I feel fantastic thanks to you!" "I trust you slept well last night after your little panty party?" My face grew red and I turned to walk away. Kian grabbed my arm looking me dead in the eyes. "Don't be embarrassed dear it's only natural." "I am so sorry I couldn't help myself and it won't happen again!" "He passed by me smiling that's a shame I got off hearing those beautiful little whimpers and your writhing around making your bed squeak just a little bit!" "Have a great day my Raven!" He headed down the stairs leaving me to stand in embarrassment. 

I joined Elliot at the table putting my head down. "You ok?" "Aside from utter humiliation just fine!" "What's going on?" "Elliot I'm not telling you!" "Ok ok that's fine." He put my plate on the table. "I heard your conversation with Kian." "Do either of you ever have needs that need to be addressed or are you both so fucking old that your dicks don't work!?" "I am not that old my dear Raven." "I have needs we all do I however live in the guest house with my beautiful wife so I guess you need to learn to be quieter." I rolled my eyes at him and stuffed my face. We did the dishes and I went for a walk going a bit further than yesterday. The sun was out it felt great to be out and moving. I came in and made tea staring out the back door. The house overlooked the ocean. "Elliot how far from Boston are we?" "Ah maybe 20 minutes outside the city." "Can we go to Boston tomorrow?" "Dunno ask Kian tonight." "Can I go off the property to shop for food?" "Again ask Kian." "I need supplies like shampoo and soap." "My wife will get them just leave her a list." "Thank you." I went about my day and read a bit and sat in my room watching tv. 

Kian came home he headed to his room and closed the door. Before bed I knocked gently. He invited me in. "Kian I was wondering might I be able to go shopping?" "I'd like to buy my own things." "Ah never mind I don't know where my money is." I turned and walked away. "Raven come back." "Shopping?" "Yes to buy my own shampoo and soap and some foods I like." "You want to go with Elliot and Caroline?" "Your account has been kept up to date with an allowance your bank card is with your purse in my safe I'll see to it you have it tomorrow morning. "Thank you Kian." "You look stressed." "Ah very long day." "Don't ever become a business man." I smiled and he stood up. "Why did I ever mistreat you?" He tugged at my curl. "Enjoy your shopping day tomorrow." "Night Kian thank you for the help with my finances." He gently grabbed my arm pulling me in and pushed my hair aside and bit me. I was shocked at the spontaneity in his action. He fed from me and lifted his head slowly. He stopped at my ear. "You always smell so fucking delicious." I froze not knowing what to do. He slid the strap of my slip dress to the side running his tongue over my shoulder. "Kian ......" I barely got his name out when he slipped behind me holding me sliding my hair to the other side and biting me again. My body shivered as he fed my blood leaving my body I became light headed. "I'm so tired Kian." He picked me up bringing me to bed. "Sleep little Raven your safe."

I woke up sometime during the night I snuck downstairs to grab a glass of water. On my way back up I noticed Kian was still up. I wandered to his room. He was in bed reading. I gently tapped on his door. He looked up at me. "Can't sleep?" "No I was thirsty." "What about you?" "Fresh blood in copious amounts leaves me needing very little sleep." "I'm like drinking an energy drink?" "Sorta." I giggled at his response. "Come keep me company." I came in having changed out of my slip dress and into my pajamas tucked myself into his chair and drank my water. "Are you much of a reader?" He put his book down. "I am, I don't enjoy television much." "I do love music and books." "The night I...... " "Kian, the night we met?" "Yes I was at that show well it was a bonus because I love the band we saw." "Me too!" "I do love the music of Sinatra though." "Ah ole blue eyes, how he can sing!" "The war was ending and he was everywhere." "Did you go to war?" "I served proudly I was in the Army, I was not on the front lines rather I was a medic attending to the wounded in camp." I forget he was always going to be young and never age. "I served as a medic in the first great war as well." "Although I was but a kid during the Civil War." "You amaze me Kian." "Well immortality has allowed me to witness some amazing things." "How did you feed during conflicts?" "Well soldiers died all the time and I was left to dispose of bodies." "Freshly dead or dying are easy to feed on and one feeding could get you through for a while." "Clever!" "Resourceful yes, clever?" 

"Tell me when you were in foster care or on the streets didn't you have to get clever to be able to eat?" "Well I guess so." "Its the same thing just getting by to survive." I yawned. "Go to bed your tired. "Night Kian see you later." "Oh by the way I was wondering what's your favorite color?" "Well I love the color navy blue." "Ok thank you Raven good night." I turned back taking a final glance at him lying in bed reading his book. His hair loose hung below is shoulders tucked behind his ears his abs visible as he held his book, his sheets neatly tucked around him as his blue eyes scanned the page. How could this creature ever be alone? 

I heard music coming from down the hallway. It was Sinatra. Then I heard another voice. Kian was singing? I crept out of bed and tip toed down the hall. I poked my head in his doorway. There he was combing his hair,  wrapped in a towel singing to the top of his lungs. He turned and smiled at me. I'd been caught. I ran to my room and crawled into bed with my book. Suddenly he appeared in my doorway wrapped in his towel.  He came in my room and sat on my bed. "Next time my little Raven I catch you being nosey and spying on me while I get dressed I'm going to put you over my knee and spank your little ass until you can't sit!" I gulped not knowing what to say. "Further more if you need material for your personal panty party I'll gladly show you something." He got up and left. "Have a good day my little Raven."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My days filled up with keeping Elliot busy and feeding Kian I actually had become incredibly happy. I looked forward to hearing Kian talk about things. The doorbell rang one afternoon. Elliot answered it and came back to the kitchen. "This was delivered for you Raven." I was shocked. No one knew where I was let alone cared enough to send me something. Roses a dozen of them. Not red roses but an antique pink color. They were so beautiful. The card read.... Enjoy your gifts I look forward to seeing you later.... Kian. Elliot smiled and went about his day. I opened the box. It was a navy blue satin cocktail dress. "A dress?" "The society gathering is tomorrow." It was beautiful then a box with black matching shoes. </p><p>Kian arrived home I was sitting by the fire reading. He said nothing to me and headed to his room. Concerned for him it had become our routine that he sat and sipped a bourbon and chatted. I gently knocked on his door. "Yes?" "Its Raven." "Come in." "I wanted to say hello and thank you for the dress and shoes, I love the Roses as well." "Glad you enjoyed them." "Excuse me while I shower." "Left since he wasn't much for talking." I went to eat dinner. After dinner I returned from dinner his light was on. I changed for bed and went to say goodnight. I noticed he had the look as if he had been crying. "Kian are you ok?" He looked at me. "Just leave me alone Raven I'm not in the fucking mood." He got up and went to close his door. "I'm sorry for bothering you." I sighed as I turned and walked away. He grabbed me and turned me around. "Stop always being so fucking kind to me!" "Kian stop your hurting my arm!" "Good maybe then you will fucking hate me!" "Why are you acting like this?" "Stop asking questions!" He dragged me in his room throwing me on his bed. "KIAN!" He crawled on top of me and bit me. He fed from me very roughly. Tears filled my eyes as he fed. He picked his head up letting out a guttural growl of satisfaction. "Go to bed before I punish you." He looked as if he was going to cry. I stood up sobbing and ran to my room. I stripped and turned on the shower. I sobbed uncontrollably. I was done I dried off and went to get in bed. Kian opened my door tears running down his face. He walked up to me and kissed me. Not a peck on the lips but a full on passionate kiss that when our lips parted and tongues met it took my breath away.

He kissed me. The way you always wanted to be kissed. The kind of kiss that makes you hungry for more, as your toes curl and your heart races. Then suddenly he pulled away rushing out my door. Definitely leaving me confused and hungry for more. He didn't close his door or mine. I crept slowly towards his room. He sat in his chair wiping his eyes with his head facing the floor. "Kian?" "I think we need to talk." "Raven I can't face you right now!" "Kian, I'm not leaving any time soon and, I think you owe me an explanation as to what's going on." "I lifted his head and he sat back looking away from me. I crawled up on his lap and sat facing him. "I'm not leaving without talking and if you want me to leave Kian your going to have to chain me to my damn bed. I pulled his hair out of its elastic and ran my hands through it. Slowly sliding my arms around his neck intertwining my fingers at the base of his neck. I scooted closer to him. "Move me or talk to me!" I moved as close as I could my warmth mixing with his coldness, my breath soon mixing with his as he put his arms around my body kissing me. "Raven your so fucking beautiful." He lifted his hips to meet mine. "This is so wrong on so many levels." "What's wrong with this?" "I started something I can't finish." I stood up taking his hand in mine. The tears returned to his eyes. "Raven please don't do this." "Kian just put your trust in me for a minute." I walked to the other side crawling in. I patted his side of the bed. He crawled in with me his breath ragged from nerves. I leaned in kissing his cheek and wrapped my arms around him. "Raven I can't go through with this it's just not right." "Shhh I whispered close your eyes and rest No one is forcing you to be ready to move on from Hailey." "If you ever feel ready I'll be here." I kissed his shoulder and put my head on his pillow. He softly rubbed my hand until I no longer was moving and peace took over his body. I tip toed back to my room hoping he would be ok. I stared at the Roses he sent me knowing now that he had intentions of sharing his feelings with me but guilt over Hailey and the broken heart she left Kian with was more than he was ready to deal with.

I heard him leave and not say goodbye to me. I heard him come home and not even stop to explain himself. I wandered to his room he was in the shower. I was determined to get him to talk to me or move ahead. I undressed and quietly slipped in the shower and wrapped my arms around him hoping he would accept my embrace. He looked at me and held me. "Why are you so fucking accepting of me?" "Why can't I just take you in my arms, start kissing you and just bring you to bed and make love to you like I've tried to do since day one?" "Kian I'm forgiving because I understand what it's like to be in so much pain you push the fucking world away!" "I've been beaten down so much that I wanted to give up and find comfort in the peace that death brings. "Due to my actions I'm assuming?" "Actually no Kian nothing you have done felt as bad as the day I watched an ambulance driver pull a needle out of my mother's arm knowing very well that when I woke up I wouldn't be in my own bed." That fucking day I was placed in foster care taken away from my baby brother I wandered into the kitchen determined to find a way to die." I'm sure the day Hailey died was the same way." "That pain that rips through you never fucking goes away." 

Kian wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead. "How have you managed to keep it together having been through what you've experienced?" "Pure fucking luck Kian." "I sent the Roses and dress with hopes that they would show you I care about you Raven." "I saw how happy the gifts made you and well I kissed you because I wanted to see where it might lead." "Then my guilt sets in that I'm not honoring Hailey by trying to show affection to you." He wiped his eyes. "Can we clean up and go have a very long talk?" "Of course we can." We finished up and got out of the shower. I wandered to my room grabbing comfy clothes and returned. We sat face to face on his bed. He ran his hands over my cheeks as I smiled. 

"Where do I begin?" He asked me. "You can begin by letting Hailey go Kian." "I'm not saying forget her but, allow yourself to live." "Kian there's no pressure from me because I'm not going anywhere." "I was kind of clueless as to how you felt about me until now." "Raven I'm very attracted to you." "See but you loved Hailey." "What if I ended up loving you?" "Do you love me?" "I am enjoying your company." "Its all I can ask." "Can we agree that we might deserve a chance?" "That you're not going to stop remembering her but you're making room for me?" "Can I be honest with you Kian?" "Of course." "I'm quite scared of falling for anyone." "Why?" "I'm sure by my behavior you would assume I'm willing to rush right into things with you." "What's the catch?" "I just want to take things very slow is all." He leaned into me leaving the most subtle kiss on my lips. When I opened my eyes all I saw were his eyes staring at me as if his immortality was perfect because he had nothing but time to give me and he knew I'd need it. I curled up with him listening to his breath in my ear creating a rhythmic pattern as I closed my eyes. I was here and if I wasn't falling in love with this beautiful immortal what was I doing?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood at the top of the stairs as Kian stopped. "You look fucking amazing Raven." His gift of the dress and shoes made me so happy. For a night I felt like I meant something to someone. Kian and I spent so much time talking and getting to know each other rather than rushing into something. "I'm ready to go Kian." We were heading to Boston for a society gathering at a hotel owned by a society member. I was so nervous as we pulled up and stepped out of his car. I hadn't been in Boston in months and being here made me miss it and I wondered what became of my apartment and job? </p><p>The room was typical of a large hotel space fancy chandeliers and tables with glassware stuffed with cloth napkins. "Are we at a wedding reception?" "It reminds me of a wedding." Kian laughed at my comment as he pulled a chair out for me. "So how often do you come to these events?" "Few times a year." "What do we do?" "Sacrifice nosy women who ask too many questions!" He kissed my nose. "We talk mostly and share our concerns learn of newly sired Vampires." "Many of us work together to address issues that concern us as a group." "Sometimes we retire to a suite upstairs and participate in feedings and sex." "Do we have to go upstairs?" "Raven no, only if you wanted to." "I'd rather not Kian I can't handle that." "I promised you slow and that's how it will be." 

"Kian my friend!" A young man stopped at the table. Kian stood up excusing himself." I sat alone watching the people move about the room. I tried to figure out who was human and who wasn't. I decided to grab a drink. I ordered a Gin and Tonic and went back to my table. In all honesty I was bored to death. I sat swirling my ice around wanting nothing but my sweats and a cup of tea with Elliot. Kian returned with his friend. "Will this is my companion Raven Rose." "Raven this is my friend Will." We exchanged pleasantries and Will wandered off. "Kian I'm hungry." "Sorry love there is no human food available." I watched Kian stare at me. "I'm about to start asking questions so they will sacrifice me." Kian laughed at me. "This thing is dull as fuck!" "Although I appreciate the dress!" Kian laughed again at me. "Come time to go mingle." He paraded me around like a peacock with its feathers out. Finally Kian agreed we should be going. He pushed the elevator button. "Kian where are we going?" "I thought I'd show you where the actual society meets." "That was it wasn't that it?" "No love this is a front." 

We went to the penthouse suite. Kian stopped at the door. "If this is too much please say so." He kissed me knocking on the door. Will answered it letting us in. I looked around it was like a scene out of a true murder movie. The amount of human blood made me almost sick. Humans that were fed on laying limp on furniture, and any surface they could be laid upon. "Tell me these people aren't dead Kian!" "Well some might be most are just resting in that state you go into when you've been drained of a bit too much blood." "Will!" Will came over looking at me like I was a piece of meat. "Raven welcome to our party." "Kian I'd like to leave." "Not yet beautiful I'm hungry!" Will sat on the sofa playing teasingly with a young blonde. He had something about him that was captivating. His eyes were blue like Kian's and his hair was curly like Kian's except it was short. Will watched me as I looked about the room, always bringing my gaze back to Kian and himself. He whispered something to Kian and Kian nodded at him. Will parted heading for a bedroom. "Come beautiful." He took me by the hand leading me in the bedroom Will entered. "Kian I want to leave please!" "Raven relax I'm only going to fred then I'm going to go get a piece of that blonde out there." "Wait last night we kissed." "Yes and it was great but I need to get laid now!" "I'm under the impression we are seeing if we can be together not we are together." "What was all this shit about missing Hailey?!" "Shit?" "What about you saying live your life?" He closed the door and it was dark except a bathroom light. He kissed me and slid his hand on my chin. "Stop giving me shit about my choices Raven." "Lets just get this done and I'll wait outside." "Fine!" He bit me and fed. It was rushed and harsh and it made me sick to think I was falling for him. 

He left me partially conscious laying on the bed in that state where my mind doesn't know what it's doing. I was laying there when I suddenly drifted to that state of pain I experienced when I was chained up feeding Kian. I felt a weight on my body but couldn't cry for Kian or run. I managed to focus between excruciating pain and a lack of blood. My eyes opened as I was flung on a table. I fought to maintain my focus long enough to see Kian making the blonde come by eating her out. "Kian I squeaked reaching out for him as Will was about to slide my panties off my hips." "Kian!" My voice a little stronger as he kissed my thigh. I fussed and turned but he had me by my hips pinning me down. Kian turned to see Will about to have his way. "Will stop!" "Not Raven!" He sat me up holding me. Will paused and looked. "She's a feeder isn't she?" "Oh for fucks sake Kian your falling for her?" Kian bit me sending me into a dream state not aware of my surroundings. "I care for her but she's got a lot of issues." "Will, just let it go please I'm not ready to tell the world about her yet." "Oh shit Kian you fucking didn't bring her as a plaything you really care about her!" "Yes asshole I fucking love her!" Will walked away shaken about how bad he treated me.

It was pure panic as I woke up to my own screams. It was like all my efforts to get away from Will were back all at once except I was back in my own bed. I sat tucked in a little ball crying. Kian rushed in to check on me. I shook I was so scared. He turned on my light. "Raven we're home again it's ok." I stood up determined to change my clothes and find somewhere to go. I refused to stay here. I continued to shake and cry so bad I couldn't put a shoe on. I threw my shoe shouting out a very loud obscenity. Kian grabbed me trying to calm me down. "Your ok!" "Kian do I fucking look ok?" "He fed off of me and tried to fucking rape me!" "Where were you?" "You were eating some random blonde whore!" I pushed him. I managed to get my shoes on but, between getting them on and leaving I was soon wrapped up in Kian's arms crying. "I fucked up bringing you there tonight and you paid for it!" "This is why I can't be with you Raven." "I put my own selfish needs before anything all the fucking time!" "Its why Hailey died!" I looked at him. "She died in a car crash, how is that your fault?" "She was out that night because we had a fight." "We got in a fight over my stupid demand she turn!" "She was upset and scared of me and fled, it was wet and she hit a tree going around a turn." 

"Kian please just leave me alone." "I need to process this." "I stopped Will, I fed from you to ease getting you home." "He didn't know I had shown interest in you." "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want anything to do with me." "That's just it I felt like you broke my fucking heart tonight leaving me to lay there alone and be subject to his feeding and then trying to advance on me." "I didn't think tonight would end up such a fucking mess." "Thing is Raven we feed on humans you are food that blonde, food!" "Sometimes we get messy and do shit that's not in our nature." "Its not an excuse but it's what we do." Kian ran his hands through his hair. Suddenly out of nowhere the doorbell rang. Kian left to get the door and I laid down. There was Kian's voice calling me softly. "You have a visitor can you please come downstairs." I got dressed and met him downstairs. It was Will. "Raven I need to talk to you." "So say what you have to!" 

"I was very very fucking wrong for putting you in such an awful situation tonight." "I assumed that after Kian vowed for two years to never be with another human after Hailey's death you were just a woman he brought to share." "When he begged me to stop because it's complicated but he loves you I got upset and backed off." "I never went any further than your panties and kissing your thigh." "I'm not a fucking rapist and I feel fucking awful for tonight." Will started crying. Either he was the best fucking actor I've ever seen or he really did feel bad. "Thank you for coming over Will." "I understand the mistakes made although I'm still shaken." I put my arms around him and sighed. "Tonight was a huge mess and in time we will all get past this." "Thank you for clearing this up Will." I opened the door and watched him leave. "There will be no more society meetings for either of us is that fucking clear?" "Get to bed before I put you over my knee and blister your ass Kian!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kian was in his room I sat there thinking about what transpired. Will made me realize he wasn't evil but misinformed. Kian was with that blonde because I encouraged him to live again because I was not sure how fast I wanted things to go. I brought this on myself essentially. It was the wee hours of the morning I could hear him wrestling with his blankets grunting as he got comfortable. "Fuck it what's the worst that can happen?" I wandered to his room and in the doorway slipped off my shirt and panties. I walked over to his bed and slid his blanket down I crawled up on top of him as he opened his eyes. "Raven what are you up to?" "Kian shut the fuck up and let this happen already." He pulled me closer to kiss me. "Are you sure?" "Yes." It was all I could get out. He flipped me over as I let out a cry. Before I could inhale a breath he was tearing at my panties burying his face in my pussy as I became increasingly wetter. I played with his curls as he spread my legs more licking my clit. It was impossible to hold out letting his work gradually build instead I came hard exploding with an orgasm that made my toes curl and my eyes roll back in my head. I cried out his name as he slid his fingers in me gently hitting all the right places. I let out a scream as he took my breath away as I came soaking his hand. He was rock hard as he slid into me. He began fucking me hard as I came again. He rubbed my clit it was beyond sensitive. He pulled out turning me over and began fucking me from behind. "Fucking gods Raven your pussy is beautiful." "So is your cock!" He pulled me up continuing to fuck me from behind as he rubbed my clit making me come again easily. I felt him tense up as he came inside me. He sighed and teased my nipples kissing my neck. He slid out of me and laid me down slowly. "Come shower with me beautiful." We stepped in the shower the warm water inviting. He held me for a minute kissing me. He looked me in the eyes and held me close. "I love you Raven." "I love you too Kian."

He invited me to sleep with him that night. I laid there staring at him wishing I had met him a few years ago. Before I had been through the most abusive relationship one could experience. He was so attentive to details. It was like he found every single spot on my body that could potentially make me orgasm. His hold on my hips, soft yet firm enough to command where he wanted us to end up. It was as if he knew exactly what I needed from him. He never asked me for oral sex or a position that he didn't think I couldn't handle. It was perfect. I wasn't forced face down on the kitchen counter after being dragged by an alcoholic from my bed to fix him a meal. I wasn't hit across the face for begging not to have oral sex. Kian wasn't like that. The restraints didn't last long and even that he had such remorse for. My heart melted at the sight of him resting peacefully by my side and even as I would begin to age this beautiful man never would. He had experienced the lives of 3 men each era of Kian showing through. I gently kissed his fingers which laced with mine mouthing an I love you. 

Morning found me alone Kian being gone to work. Elliot was probably downstairs cooking something. I wandered downstairs and Elliot wasn't there. I just assumed he went shopping. The hours passed without Elliot. I put my coat on and walked to the guest house. I knocked on the door once, twice, three times to no response. I went back to the house. There was someone at the door. Kian wasn't due home for about a half hour. I answered the door. It was Will. "Hello Will come in." "Kian's not due for a half hour." "Oh good because I came to see you." "Me? Why?" "I don't take kindly to some piece of shit trash telling me what I'm allowed to do and not do." "I'm a fucking Vampire bitch!" "You are just a fucking wet hole and a meal!" "Will you need to leave!" "Again not your place to make me leave!" He grabbed me and bit me. I felt my blood run down my neck as he fed sloppily. "Are you still in charge bitch?" I felt pain surge across my ass as he smacked me. "No one tells me no or stops me from taking what I want!" He hit me again this time bending me over the chair in front of me ripping my clothes as he beat me. Tears burned my eyes as I felt his belt rake across my bare skin. The door opened as his belt hit my body again. It was Elliot. He was enraged at the sight. He grabbed Will and threw him out the door. Will fled as I laid on the floor. Elliot put a blanket over me placing me on the couch. He called Kian he was on his way already. Kian came through the door. Tears streamed down my face as the pain inflicted took its toll. 

I explained what happened Kian was furious. He held me taking me up to my room to my tub. In the tub he saw the extent of his attack. He bit his wrist feeding me his blood to start the healing. The pain subsided and he changed the water adding bubbles and crawling in. He sat behind me holding my body as I let a river of tears flow. "My baby Raven I'm sorry this happened." I took his hand numb unable to speak much. "It was like being with him again." "Your ex?" I nodded. "Christ Raven I'm sorry!" "The belt that fucking belt on my back." "Trust me he will pay." I dozed off in his arms exhausted from the whole experience. Kian put me to bed kissing my head. He left me to rest.

"Elliot I swear I'm gonna kill that piece of shit for what he did tonight!" Kian left Elliot to watch me and headed out looking for Will. Even Vampires had a code of conduct and this son of a bitch had crossed a line. He pulled up to Will's home he pounded his fists on his door. Will opened the door he hauled off and punched him in the face. "How the fuck do you manage to beat my fucking girlfriend to a bruised and bloody mess and still stand here not the least bit bothered?" "Easy I pulled off my belt and beat her worthless ass for denying me what I wanted!" Kian hit him again. "You were one of my best friends Will you came and said you felt bad." "Haha yeah great acting job!" "So she would trust me and let me in while she was alone!" Kian plowed him in the gut as hard as he could he felt his rib crack his breath knocked out of him. "This isn't over you prick I'll see to it the society knows that you tried to rape her and abused her!" "Fuck you Kian you always get the fucking girl don't you?" 

"Do you know that when your precious wife Hailey died she and I were secretly fucking like rabbits?" "All the while you wanted her to turn!" "Wanna know another secret you stupid fuck?" "She was seeing a human man her own age and she was pregnant!" "My wife wouldn't do something like that!" "Think again dumbass!" "Raven would make a wonderful mommy." She's obedient." Kian had enough he turned to leave. "The society will hear about your crimes against Raven Will!" "Go ahead and turn them in it still doesn't change a fucking thing you just learned about your late wife!" 

Kian went to the heads of the society and launched a formal complaint about the attack on Raven. They heard his complaint and agreed to investigate. He returned home to me asleep still in bed. He kissed me and turned to head to his own room. I picked my head up and called his name. "Get some rest sweet girl." "Come sleep with me." He crawled in my bed and pulled me close. "How ya doing?" "I'm here and I'll be ok I have been through worse beatings than what Will handed me today." "Raven how is that possible?" "Trust me it is." "He pushed me down the stairs broke 3 ribs that time." Kian's eyes began to tear up. "Don't cry my love I'm ok." "I fucking trusted him!" He got up and walked out of the room he slammed his own door." I wasn't up to hearing what issues Kian was having I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Tomorrow was another day and I'd live to fight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in the middle of the night I let out a gasp. I was stuck in my thoughts and they began pulling me in that dark direction again. I tip toed into Kian. I slipped in his bed. He turned over to talk to me. "You ok love?" "No I'm not Kian I don't want to be alone right now." He kissed me and wrapped me in his arms. "She cheated on me." "I spent years married to her and I fucking gave her everything and she cheated on me." "Hailey?" "Yes." "I went months not being with you afraid I'd forget her and it was for nothing!" "How did you find out?" "Will." "I can't father children of course so she was cheating on me with a human guy." "Then apparently Will loved her too and slept with her." "Kian I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead." "He's going to be investigated for his actions against you." "Will it do any good?" "Either way he won't get away with it." "Now what's going on with you that your crawling in bed not wanting to be alone?" "Nothing just lonely." 

I was afraid to tell him about the dark thoughts that Will's attack brought to the surface. How I had thoughts of revenge and harm on my mind. I longed to be loved completely. Kian leaned in kissing  me. His soft lips against mine slowly searching entrance so he could entwine his tongue with mine, hoping to just get totally lost in the moment and focus on nothing but pleasing each other. "Make love to me Kian" I said with a long whimper as he kissed my neck. His lips wandered down to my breasts. He gently licked and tugged at my nipples making them hard. I reached down pulling at his pants. He slid them off for me. I began stroking his cock as he explored my body. He let out a sigh. My pussy became wet as he rubbed my clit gently teasing me. I needed to feel him inside me desperately. He slid in me and it was heavenly. It wasn't about orgasms or him coming inside me but we both needed that connection again. A reminder that we cared about each other a great deal. He looked in my eyes and kissed me as we moved together. Then, in the midst of giving me a slow burning orgasm he bit me. I didn't know what to think except this bond was as pure as it gets. I provided nourishment for his body as we were together. I came in waves each one building on the next, and he fed, finishing with him spilling his cum deep inside me. I kissed him and I didn't move. "Raven are you ok?" "Kian I'm more than ok." I was overwhelmed with emotions. No one had ever taken time to truly love me like Kian had.</p><p>He took my hand heading in the shower. The warm water against my skin felt so inviting. Kian wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck. "Keep that up and I'll be wet quicker than you can blink." He didn't stop but instead moved his hands to my nipples playing with them sending a sensation through my entire body. I felt his erection grind against me and I whimpered at the thought. "Ah my Raven I need to be in you, fucking you as you call out my name." I kissed him giving into him again. He pressed me up against the shower wall grinding himself against my thigh. He reached down sliding his fingers into me agonizingly slow. I let out a long sigh. He slid them out reached over and turned off the water. He took my hand and helped me out. Picking me up he sat me on the marble counter. The cold marble against my skin as he slid me forward leaning in to bury his face in my already soaked pussy made me shiver. That first touch of his tongue against my clit made my body tighten. As he licked me I let out a cry pushing his head even closer as I played with his curls. It wasn't long after he slid his fingers in finding the perfect rhythm that I came hard for him. He kissed me and pulled me into him. He lifted me off the counter and held me tight. "Please turn around for me Raven." I did as he asked me to. He held me his hard cock pressing against my back side. He kissed my neck. He smiled and kissed me. "You don't see what I see here do you?" "What am I supposed to see?" "I want you to see the most beautiful couple in the world making love." He reached around toying with my nipples until I was even wetter. "My Raven with her wings spread flying free as she finds her happiness." He bent me forward spreading my legs a bit with his knees. "Look in the mirror Raven watch yourself come for me and see how beautiful your gifts are when you give them to me." I stared at us, his eyes fixed on my reflection. He entered me slowly thrusting deep in me. His hands on my hips guiding himself. He found a slow steady pace as he pulled me up a bit so we could see ourselves fucking. His cock buried deep in me as he rubbed my clit made me cry out his name as he watched me close my eyes to focus on my orgasm. "Open your eyes Raven focus on us." I watched myself as my orgasm built him fucking me from behind, rubbing my clit as he begged for me to come on his cock sent me plummeting into a body shaking orgasm and as I came he held me close leaning in and biting me. The blood he licked from my neck as I came sent me into another orgasm instantly. He let some of it drip down my neck as it mixed with the dampness on my shoulder eventually to my breast. It was indescribable. I was out of breath my wetness slowly dripping down my leg as he refused to stop making me come. He came inside me. He slid out and began fingering me to another orgasm as he fed. The combination of sex while feeding was a moment in time that felt like I lost any sense of control I had over my body. Just when I thought I wouldn't come back I came again. My body drained of all its energy I collapsed into his arms begging him to let me rest. He held me tight as I caught my breath. Kian took me into the shower to clean us up. I turned to look at him as we stepped in. It was at this moment when I saw what he truly was. My blood covering my body from his bites wasn't what hit me. It was seeing his face covered in my blood. My blood in his perfect curls from where his hair brushed against me as he fed. The fangs I felt when my tongue accidentally licked his mouth. He wasn't human, he was a Vampire and I had fallen completely in love with his needs. I craved his bite and enjoyed seeing him covered in my blood. It gave me an unbelievable rush to feel that pain from his venom rush through my veins as my orgasm ripped through my body making my fluids coat his hard cock as he drove himself deep in my pussy. He showed me what it was to love a Vampire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kian kissed me gently and I opened my eyes. "Raven we need to get going soon." "How soon?" "Couple hours love." "Can't I just stay here?" "No love, if we want to see justice served for what he did you have to go." "I don't know if I'm ready for this Kian." "Give me a few minutes please." Kian was showered and dressed already. I laid in bed and turned over, pulling the covers over my head. I closed my eyes and was pulled back into my dark thoughts to the day I was taken from her and my baby brother. The judge, psychologist, and social worker all asking me, just a child what happened. Truth was I didn't know she was a junkie. She was my mother, mother's didn't hurt themselves or their children. She was sick in my child's mind. A bit of medicine was all she needed to get better. After all isn't that why she was always going to the hospital? Maybe that's why she brought needles home. Her medicine was in the needles. She just needed new needles!</p><p>My bear had been my protector and when he left so did my bear. I went a long time without a protector. It's why he beat me, why I was subject to pain why Will was able to hurt me. Now that Kian saw my vulnerability he never left my side. He was there for me every day. The only being who ever felt remorse and pain for my initial treatment. It's why I forgave him so easily. Regret in harming me showed me he had known no better but saw the error in his ways. Why he sought justice against Will. It didn't make me feel any better knowing I could be responsible for harm that may be done in my name. I sank deeper into my own pain. I hadn't let this pain come to the surface for a long time. I had longed for it to be gone, for an escape, but it never comes. I never leaves me. Kian was a temporary fix but even he could never fix what damage had been done. I wanted to see Will die I wanted to see him suffer through the mental anguish of being beaten and touched unwantinly. </p><p>I made my way to the shower. The water providing no escape from a voice that kept telling me this was my life that I deserved what happened. That I didn't deserve to be happy. It was as if it was on repeat. Kian came in to find me struggling to even function enough to get dressed. "Raven you need closure!" "Come on let's get this over with." I managed to get into my clothes and in the car. We headed to the society heads home. It wasn't far. Patrick was a kind man. Very old and experienced. He hugged me and smiled. "Raven we take things like this seriously." "We have an ethics code." "You have entered into Kian's life as a nourisher and companion for as long as you deem desirable." "Therefore as Kian's you are protected." "Will isn't here because we have already carried out his punishment." "Several witnesses saw him at the gathering attempt to touch you inappropriately and Elliot Kian's assistant spoke as well stating he intervened stopping further abuse at Will's hands." "He was found guilty and sent to London to be placed under watch until he goes into a catatonic state and sent to rest until your mortal life is over." "That is all you may leave." Kian pulled me away and took me home. I sat frozen in the car unable to process the information.

Kian took me inside and put me to bed. He kissed me and left me to think. He wasn't going to die just rest. It was better than death. He would sleep for 60, 70, years until it was my time to sleep. My mother finally went to sleep. After all she put herself through. I can only imagine her dreams. I wonder if Heroine calms your dreams? Her voices never rested. They constantly called out to her. Medicine never helped for long. They spoke nonstop always tearing at those corners she had went to so long ago. She once described it as a constant companion who never shuts up. My bear was a constant companion who protected me from enemies. I wiped my eyes. Kian came in to check on me and noticed me fidgeting with my blanket as I cried. "Raven what's wrong love?" He used the word love so easily. I sat up and looked at him. "This whole things just brought up bad memories is all." He kissed me and pulled me in to his chest. His smell permeated my nose. I loved how he smelled. Just like that it calmed me. My mind calmed leaving a sense of tranquility. "I love you Kian."</p><p>"My Raven, I'm sorry this whole thing isn't normal." It wasn't normal but I had learned to love that Elliot was my best friend now and that I had a unique bond with Kian and my love for him grew daily. Soon my past would be forgotten and my future within these walls would bring me inner peace. I kissed him smiling at him. "I so wish I had taken things to this level sooner, you make me very happy." I couldn't help myself in wanting to suddenly feel him bury his cock deep within me and release himself. I crawled on top of him grinding my pussy against his cock all but begging him to let me in. I slid down undoing his jeans. I slid them off along with his boxers and my leggings. I took his hard cock in my mouth sliding my tongue over its tip licking up his fluids that started to form. He let out a groan bucking his hips. I slipped my panties off and slid on top of him. I slid him in me and began moving. He felt satisfying as he filled me. He grabbed my hips moving me up and down as I toyed with my nipples. Letting out a sigh I felt my body tense up as my orgasm built quickly. He reached down rubbing my clit making me come quickly. He came right after me filling me with his seed. I slid off him reaching down to cover my fingers in his cum. I licked them clean. "Fucking hell Raven." It turned him on as I enjoyed him. I got up and showered and returned to bed. He was asleep next to me resting. I kissed his head and whispered that I loved him.</p><p>I woke up in the middle of the night our house dark and quiet. I slipped out of bed and headed for the kitchen. I had skipped dinner so I made myself tea and grabbed a slice of cake that Elliot had left me. As I sat in the dim light of the little light over the stove it dawned on me that it was almost spring. Many months had passed since I came to stay with Kian. I sat for a while enjoying my peace and quiet when Kian's voice called my name from the top of the stairs. "I'm in the kitchen love." He wandered down. "I woke up alone and got worried." "I'm fine just a little hungry my love." He came over hugging me from behind. "Come to bed baby I'm tired." I finished my tea and sat my dishes in the sink returning to Kian waiting in my bed for me. I laid down and he leaned in kissing me. He tugged at my pants sliding them off. Kian kissed my neck and went down between my legs. He slid my panties off and buried his face in my pussy and began licking my clit. He lifted my legs pushing them back and slowly slid his tongue over my clit. "Kian", I called out. He slid his fingers in me making me squirm as my body responded to his attention. I lost control of my body as he made me come my legs shook and I arched my back crying out. Kian sat me up kissing me as he slid in me. I knew when I came again he was going to send me over the edge. He rubbed my clit as he fucked me. As I was about to come he bit my neck making me scream. I felt my blood leave my body feeling Kian's tongue on my neck. I felt my blood dripping as he bit me again. He licked it off my nipples making me come again. I watched him enjoy my blood. I lifted his face to mine and kissed him licking the blood from his lips. I pulled his hair free and ran my hands through it as I pulled him in to feed. I felt him inside me begging him to come inside me. He groaned while feeding he came in me. That look he had with my blood all over him my body covered in blood. He slid out of me and leaned me back returning to my side licking the blood off my body. Full he laid back on the bed. I pulled him up and into the shower. The warm water coming down on us Kian held me tight. "I love you Raven." "I love you too."</p><p>Spring brought a renewal on life. The trees had new leaves, the gardens began to come to life. One thing I loved was Lilacs. I enjoyed their scent and how when the windows were open and a light breeze was blowing the house smelled so beautiful. Kian took me one night for a walk. He brought me to one of the gardens full of Lilacs. It was heavenly. Their scent surrounded us. "These trees have been here for many years." "I love them so much!" I inhaled and closed my eyes. There was a bench to sit on Kian took my hand and we sat down. "Raven do you ever think of your future?" "My future?" "Well yes but very little anymore." "You control my future Kian." "I mean I don't work, I don't pay bills, I live in your home, my life depends a great deal on you." He got very quiet. "Are you happy here?" "Yes I am especially since the weather is nice." "I miss being able to come and go sometimes but it's a small price to pay knowing I'll never know your death and you will always be healthy and we'll with me."  He plucked a bunch of the Lilac and handed it to me. I buried my nose in it. "Did you ever want a family?" "No I didn't honestly after my childhood I just wanted to avoid that all together." "It doesn't bother me that we will never be parents." He kissed me pulling me close. "Do you see yourself staying?" "Where would I go?" "If you wanted to leave I'd see to it you were taken care of." My stomach gave me a little nudge making me squirm a bit. "Kian are you unhappy with me?" "You want me to leave don't you?" "Oh god it's over I'm homeless!" I stood up wringing my hands fighting back tears. My mind flashing back to being sent from foster home to foster home. I tried to head back to the house but he grabbed me. I panicked thinking he was going to punish me for something, anything really. I fell to my knees unable to catch my breath. "Raven, Raven, get a grip what the fuck!" He held me close rubbing my back. "Sweetness I'm not doing anything!" "Im just asking if your happy." "I brought you out here to spend time with you is all." I stopped panicking and held him tight. "It pains me your past was so awful that just me asking you a simple question puts you in panic mode."

I felt awful for going into panic mode. I had to learn that Kian was in love with me, and he cared about me. Nothing in the past could hurt me any more. My mother was dead, my ex could never find me here, my baby brother was grown. Kian and Elliot both took Carr of me. Kian held me tight. "Sweetness there was something I want to ask you but I'm not sure how you will react." "Go ahead I can't do any more than go into panic mode." "You know I've been married 3 times before and that the first two were beautiful and happy marriages." "Yes I know this." "I want you to be my wife." My heart began racing panic setting in. "Before you say yes I want you to think long and hard." "I don't want to marry again I want to marry for eternity." "I want to always wake up to your smile being the first thing I see every day." "Kian are you asking me to turn?"  "I'm asking you to be my wife whether you want to turn or not is up to you." "Kian I would love to be your wife." "I'd marry you every day!" "Raven it's not a marriage in the traditional sense of the white dress and a reception." "Good because I hate that shit!" Kian leaned into me and kissed me as I giggled. He sat down on the ground beneath the Lilac tree next to it an apple tree. The wind picked up a bit spreading the petals of the Apple blossoms and they coated us. "I need you right here Raven!" I was more than happy to oblige. I laid next to him staring into his eyes.

I slid his jeans open just enough to expose his hardening cock as I took him in my mouth. My tongue began to explore his thick shaft as he groaned when I took him deep in my mouth. He played with my hair as I slid up and down on him as he twitched and pushed on my head from time to time. I was wet thinking about having him drive his cock deep inside me. I slid my jeans off and my panties sliding on top of him. He teased my clit with his fingers making me gasp a bit before he slid his cock in me until my ass was firmly sitting on his pelvis. I felt all of him in me as he filled my pussy. I slid up on his cock letting out a long sigh of pleasure. "That's my girl take my whole cock in that pussy." He slid me back down. I closed my eyes, something he hated because, he felt disconnected from me. He asked me to open them. I pushed my finger to his lips. "Shh Kian, just this once let me experience sex my own way." He went silent. The wind blew gently through the trees allowing the Apple blossom petals to gently fall on me. Their scent so sweet as it mixed with the Lilacs. I took the rest of my clothes off and felt the cool breeze against my skin as I fucked Kian. It wasn't rushed my orgasm slowly building but I was in no hurry to come. Kian adjusted us so he could sit up and hold me. I loved this because it meant he was hungry. My breath got more ragged as I neared my orgasms peak. Slowly he bit me as I came feeling his teeth on my neck sinking into my flesh. I kept my eyes closed I could feel his hands on my waist guiding me, his need pulling me closer, and then his bite. He came inside me and I opened my eyes to him staring at me. "Hello beautiful!" I slid off him sliding my clothes back on so we could go inside. He led me out of the garden and back inside up to my room where we showered together. He had returned to his room to change. I sat on my bed staring at my hands. I always imagined myself married. A tear escaped my eye. Kian saw me wipe my eyes. "Baby what's wrong?" "I'm ok love I'm just plain old happy." "Would it be wrong of me to want a pretty engagement ring even if that's not what being married is to you?" He giggled. "Come here." He handed me my jewelry box. I opened it to find a beautiful huge Sapphire and diamond ring. I slipped it on watching it sparkle in the light. "Thank you Kian." "Unfortunately that's where the traditional stuff ends."

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared." "Were the other's scared?" "No love because I never fed from them." "I also was in denial for years trying to live like a human." "Kian you don't live like something supernatural." "No but I feed from you I don't hide that aspect of my life." "So what happens to us now?" "We go before our leaders and declare our intentions then you become my wife and,  I feed from you." "Then they purify you." "Purify me?" "Drain your blood to near death." "When you come back you declare your intentions towards me are pure and honest that your only purpose is to be my companion." "Then they bathe you and we participate in a crazy night of shared sex with the elders." I should have been scared about the whole thing but I wasn't. The thought of going through all this would mean Kian and I would be together. "When will this take place?" "Our next society meeting." "Don't worry it's not in Boston like the last." "We will go to elder Michael's home." "He isn't into society gatherings he's more about quiet simple things and when you are with the elders like him he is kind and gentle." "They're not about pain and hurt." 

Things went through my head. My life had taken so many turns. Some good, some bad. Either way I'd enjoy the path it was heading down and spend the rest of my life in happiness with Kian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat staring at my ring. The color was stunning and it was a reminder that I was here because I loved my life with Kian. My stomach did flips ready to make me run like hell far away. Was I ready to do this? I'd be his companion for the rest of my natural life. The first "wife" to be a companion or his blood source. Did he want me for convenience or love? I played with my ring twisting it on my finger as I sat in silence. A soft knock on the door made me jump. "Raven may I come in?" "Yes" It was a society member. "Hello Raven and welcome to our society." He introduced himself as Daniel. He was tall with black hair cut short and messy, his eyes were a deep brown, very well built. I wondered if any of their species were ugly? I was happy to see someone at this point. "Raven my wife Sadie is going to come visit you and help you get ready." "Ok that sounds fine to me." "Tell me Raven how is it you're being allowed to be his companion so quickly?" "Sadie has never been allowed to be more than my wife." "You mean Sadie doesn't feed you?" "No I have others for that." "I don't know Daniel." "Perhaps it's because I was brought into this as his food." "You were brought in as a feeder?" "Yes Kian and I didn't have a relationship at first in fact he kept me restrained for weeks if not months?" Daniel nodded at my answer. "Damn and you didn't run?" "To what my shit life I had before this?" My hands began to shake a bit and I held back tears. "Now don't cry you're going to have an amazing night, and Kian is a wonderful guy." Sadie poked her head in. "Raven?" "Come in Sadie." She kissed Daniel and he left.

Sadie was dressed in a gorgeous Gray dress with matching shoes. Her hair pinned up with a comb studded in rhinestones. She brought a beautiful white dress with a black tulle overlay in with a veil. Not a wedding dress but a dress with a long skirt and a top with a collared neck and lace sleeves. It had a bit of bead work. "Kian picked this?" "He's got amazing taste doesn't he?" Sadie nodded and helped me dress. "I thought this wasn't a wedding?" "Oh love it's not it's a ceremony welcoming you as a companion." "Your more than a wife." "I'm a wife." "You are his nourishment he will feed on no other humans until you breathe your last breath as a human." "How you do it is beyond me." "Sadie are you still human?" "Oh yes I'm too chicken shit to become one of them. She brushed my hair placing a simple low pony in it and applying my veil. "Don't you want to be with Daniel forever?" "He's immortal he will love again after me." "You've given yourself to Kian forever that's such a beautiful sentiment." "He saved my life really." "I mean it was ugly at first but I've grown to love him deeply." Sadie smiled as she finished fixing me up. "Lets go love you have somewhere to be."

She led me to a beautiful old room that was filled with dark red roses. I walked over to them smelling them. Such an amazing smell. Sadie watched me as she sat down fixing her dress. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist. His scent filled my nose and his kisses landed sweetly on my neck. I turned around he looked handsome. "This dress is perfect." Michael, Daniel, and Patrick among others entered the room. Kian sat down with me by his side. Patrick greeted us and sat in front of us. "Raven you come here willing to give yourself freely to our society?" "Yes Sir I do." "Are you willing to learn our code of ethics?" "Yes Sir." "Are you aware that unless Kian commits a crime against you that you are entering into a bond that can not be broken." "Yes Sir." My mind drifted away from the speech as he continued to make me aware of things. I began to panic at the thought soon I'd be separated from Kian and my intentions tested. Kian saw the look in my eyes. He held up his hand as if asking Patrick to pause. "Raven my love please stop focusing on that." He brought me back. I focused on Patrick. "Raven are you ok?" "Nerves is all I'm sorry." He took my hand. "Come my dear it's time." I looked at Kian. "It will be quick and harmless now go." Daniel came up on the other side. Kian watched me leave. 

I entered a private room draped in roses and dark red curtains adorned the windows. It smelled beautiful. Candles flickered. At the far end sat a huge velvet chair. Michael brought me to the chair. "Why the chair?" "So you can relax while we perform this part of the rite." I nodded and settled in. Daniel removed my veil and gently undid the buttons that held my dresses collar up. He slid my dress off my shoulders. It was designed so that it maintained my modesty and I was grateful. The room filled with a few others. Michael stood in front of me and asked if I was ready? I nodded yes. Their hierarchy consisted of the society elders 4 men and three women. Their tradition was to drain the intended to prove that they were willing to enter into the bond by giving themself freely. Once drained they were allowed to recover then returned to their companion. It was proof you pledged loyalty and your trust to the society. 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Michael stood with his hands out I took them standing up to meet his gaze. He slid my hair to one side and bit me. His bite very different than Kian's. More harsh his hold on my arms tighter. I grimaced and whimpered. Daniel asked if I was ok? "I'm fine just accustomed to Kian." Daniel fed next. His touch like a feather. His bite was almost not even felt. His scent was reminiscent of the sea. The salt filled air of a fall in New England as winter loomed close. I inhaled almost letting out a moan as my core ached a bit with his feeding. Daniel sensed my reaction to him letting out a sigh himself. He turned brushing against my breast. He finished letting Patrick finish the rite. His long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail with a fancy black suit and red tie with a crisp white shirt that contrasted with his pale skin and blue eyes. His body very muscular he held me tight as my body grew weak. My eyes fluttered and I called for Kian in a weak attempt. Then my world went black.

I woke to Kian sitting by my side. "Hello my beautiful Raven." "Hey there." I muttered as I sat up. I hadn't felt groggy or achy from feeding in a very long time. He held me kissing my head. "You did amazingly well my love." "That's the easy part I swallowed hard." "We will be over with the offering soon I promise." He kissed me again and walked out leaving me alone in the bedroom. It was red but, beautiful. Velvet curtains adorned the windows that overlooked the ocean. Wallpaper in a Victorian style design with Tiffany lamps a huge four poster bed with matching linens. The door opened and closed. Daniel stood in the doorway. My heart skipped a beat as he stood there. I hadn't felt like this for anyone since I met Kian. He smiled sitting down on the bed toying with the fabric of my dress.

I can sense your emotions Raven. I squirmed as I sat up in bed. It's ok to have desire my dear. "I feel like I'm being unfaithful." "Kian and yourself both consented to the offering Raven." "No-one told me you would smell so fucking good or be as handsome." Daniel let out a soft laugh. He slid closer to me and toyed with the sleeve of my dress. I closed my hands taking in his touch. He reached around sliding the zipper of my dress down watching it slip off my shoulders. He kissed my neck working me out of my dress. He stood me up noticing the dried blood on me. "Lets get you cleaned up your too pretty to be covered in dried blood." I slipped out of my dress as he walked me to the shower sending me in. I turned it on and began washing myself impinging my hair. I watched my blood run down the drain a reminder I was almost done and soon Kian would be mine. 

I finished and stepped out a towel wrapped around me as Daniel dried my hair. "You smell so pretty right now." He took my chin in his hand looking deep into my eyes, as if he saw my fears and passions. "Your in good hands Raven please let your guard down a bit." "Daniel I'm trying." He pulled me in dropping my towel and kissed me. He wasn't Kian and my instinct to fight and flee was there but I had to relax. He wasn't there to hurt me but to celebrate me. To enjoy me and pleasure me. I was Kian's offering to them and with the willingness to give into their rituals I would be welcomed into their world. I could spend my mortal life being loved and cared for. Not many people had a crack at immortality either. Kian offered me everything if I could just give in a bit..... Then I did. I took that leap of faith into the unknown and allowed Daniel to take me where ever we were meant to go. 

Daniel walked me out to Michael and Patrick who were waiting in the bedroom. My dark wet hair hung down my back as my body felt the cool air of the room. "You look so beautiful Raven." Michael smiled softly at me holding out his hand. He held me caressing my body as he kissed my shoulder sliding his hand around my waist. He was so strong and handsome. They all were handsome suddenly my body was aching and I could feel myself getting wet. I let out a soft gasp as he slid his hand between my legs sliding his fingers on my clit teasing me. He laid me down in Patrick's arms as he parted my legs and buried his face in my pussy. His tongue swirling around darting back and forth. Patrick played with my nipples holding me as I wiggled around letting out little yelps when Michael hit those perfect spots. He slid his fingers in me and it made me cry out as I was about to come. He repositioned himself and slid his hard cock in me as deep as I could take him. He let out a sigh and began fucking me hard. I came for him. He continued to fuck me groaning as he was close to coming. He slid out and I took his cock in my mouth. Spilling his seed down my throat. Daniel stood watching things unfold. Suddenly I found myself alone with him. I laid on the bed watching him, wondering why the others left. He moved quickly to the side of the bed pulling me up gently. He took me to the shower. "I just showered Daniel." "I can smell them on you their scent is strong." "I want to smell just you my dear." The shower was again warm and inviting. He began washing my hair and rinsed it off. He took the shower gel in the palm of his hands lathering it as he washed my arms gently massaging my muscles down to my fingertips which he let the warm water rinse off as he kissed them teasing me as he slid my fingers in his mouth toying with them as his tongue slid over them. From my fingers he worked his way down to my breasts. Washing them rolling my nipples in his fingers. I let out a sigh his touch was magical. My body ached from the teasing. "Daniel please!" I needed him somehow. He smiled at me. "Patience my Raven." He finished his washing with sliding his hand over my clit. I let out a cry with his touch. "My gods rub my clit please make me come!" My breath became a pant whith little whimpers as he played with me. I grabbed him tighter as my orgasm built. I squirmed as I begged him to not stop. Suddenly I buried my head in his shoulder biting him as I came for him. He let me down gently as my breath returned and I picked my head up. Next thing I knew he was carrying me in his arms. We didn't make it far before he paused looking at me. My eyes met his and we lost control. My back slammed against the bathroom door as he sought my entrance. He slid me down on his hard cock giving me the relief I begged for. He supported me as he slid his cock deep in me driving me crazy. He groaned kissing my neck. "Bite me I whispered." He bit my neck and fed from me sending me into an uncontrollable orgasm. The sensation ran through my body as I cried out my body shaking. He let out a groan as he shot his seed in me and my blood dripped down my neck. "Fuck Raven that was amazing." He licked my blood from my neck I pulled his face to mine licking my blood from his lips tugging at his lower lip making him moan. He was hard again soon after bending me against the bathroom counter. He began fucking me from behind facing the mirror. He pulled me up holding me rubbing my nipples. I could watch us fuck and it wasn't like when I experienced it with Kian this was pure lust. "Bite me again Daniel I want to watch you make me come. He slowed his pace slowly sliding my hair to the side I let out a soft groan tilting my head making eye contact. He bit me letting the blood drain from my body as he fed. I came again as he held me. I was high on him his bite giving me the orgasms I craved. He slid out of me and I turned around dropping to my knees taking his cum in my mouth. He groaned as he toyed with my hair. He stood me up. He kissed me my blood and his cum mixing their taste on our tongues. I walked out of the bathroom to find Kian standing there waiting for me. Daniel was behind me I froze terrified to go to him. I had just been with two others would he accept me. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to find some sense of modesty when Daniel gave me a little kiss on my cheek. "Go to your love Raven it's ok." Kian pulled me in and Daniel handed me a towel. Daniel patted Kian on the shoulder and nodded. He left us alone. 

"Are you ok beautiful?" "Would you consider me a whore if I said it was an amazing experience?" "No Raven my love you did this to be accepted into my society so we could be together recognized by my leaders." He held me in his arms. "I love you my sweet girl and even time can not break our bond now. I haven't finished yet. Patrick has yet to return for me. "Patrick won't be back love." "Patrick has no desire to partake in being with you." "He witnessed you being offered and accepted that's his limit." "Patrick is with his husband enjoying the festivities." I blushed not knowing and smiled. "Come get your dress on there is food and drinks waiting." "Kian, did you partake in other women tonight?" "Ah my sweet girl will you be upset if I said yes?" "No your allowed to I suppose it would only be fair." My heart sank a bit at the thought making my offering begin to feel a bit dirty. "I did partake in other women my love that is the part of Vampirism that you need to accept." "Hence why we are companions and not husband and wife." "Society gatherings are meant to be a time where we take part in sex and fun not having a care in the world." "Vampires are passionate lovers." Kian slipped my towel off gently pushing me down on the bed. He didn't kiss me or caress me he spread my legs and went straight for eating my pussy. My eyes shot open as his tongue flicked against my clit soon joined by his fingers in me gently coaxing an orgasm out of me. As I cried out as the orgasm hit he smiled. "My love I want to fuck you all over this house tonight and I'm sure I'm not the only one who would love to have you." His hard cock replaced his fingers as he held my ankles and fucked me hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I have to edit this I wasn't happy with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party downstairs was filled with laughter and happiness. I had changed into my dress. I loved my dress it was so beautiful. We were greeted by the whole society. I was on Kian's arm very proud to be accepted by his people. I noticed Daniel across the room and my mind drifted back to earlier with him and how satisfying he was. I loved Kian very much but my time with Daniel was special. He caught me looking and smiled at me. I quickly turned away embarrassed that he saw me staring. I had a lifetime to explore what this society had to offer and so far I liked what I had experienced. 

I was joined by Daniel as I ate my food. He sat down sipping on a glass of Scotch. "Hello Raven I hope your party is to your liking?" "I'm having a wonderful time Daniel." "I can't get you out of my thoughts and how much I loved fucking you while I enjoyed your blood." "Kian's one lucky bastard." "It was indeed a memorable time Daniel." "Truth was I hoped to experience it again someday." "Anytime my dear just say when." "When!" He laughed but the look on my face was serious. "I'll see if Kian will join." I swallowed my food hard almost choking. "Kian join us?" "Raven where's your sense of adventure?" "Imagine my hard cock in your tight virgin ads and Kian balls deep in your soaking wet cunt the two of us making you come as we feed from you." My mouth went dry I felt my pussy tense up getting wet. Christ I needed this fantasy of his to come true. 

Kian sat down with us and took my hand. "Come dance with me!" I got up excusing myself as Daniel walked away. Kian took me in his arms and we danced. "You want him again don't you my little Raven?" "Kian!" "Sweetness it's ok I have no problem with what he wants from us you know." "How do you know?" "He asked for permission to join us." "It excites me to think your open to trying new things." "I would love to see him fucking you from behind as you ride my cock." I blushed at the thought. "How are you feeling?" "I'm great, couldnt be better in fact!" "I have you by my side and that's all I need!" "I think we should go to bed soon." "Why I'm having a great time!" Then it hit me we had company waiting on us. "Kian I have never... Ya know been." "I assure you love we will be gentle and you will have the time of your life." "Come now let's go enjoy ourselves." 

I headed back to our room while Kian went to round up Daniel. When I opened the door they were both there waiting for me. "How the hell?" They laughed at me. Kian came over to me and kissed me. "Daniel my friend let's say you and I show my little Raven what it's like to be with the two of us?" "Gladly my friend!" Kian undid my dress as it fell to the floor I stepped out of it. Daniel and Kian hadn't seen the lingerie under it. "Fuck that's gorgeous on you." Kian slid the panties off while Daniel undid my bra. Soon we were all naked on the bed one on each side of me. Kian slid his hands between my legs and slid them inside me while Daniel rubbed my clit. The sensation was making me weak in the knees. I began squirming around and letting out loud cries. Before I knew it I was coming. My body was sensatove to the touch but it didn't stop Kian from going between my legs to eat my pussy. His tongue so skillful I was crying out begging for him to make me come again. Daniel slid his fingers in me and made me come so hard I squirted. Out of breath Kian and I laid on the bed while Daniel got up for a minute. Kian quietly asked, "who do you want to take you from behind first?" "You my love please." Daniel returned with lubricant. "She's asking me to be her first is that ok?" "Only logical my friend." Daniel slid next to me kissing me as I stroked his hardening cock. I needed to feel them both in me. I climbed on Daniel sliding him in me as deep as I could and slowly began fucking him. His cock in me, he let out a groan. His kisses made me purr like a kitten. Kian was behind me he kissed my neck asking me if I was ready? I let out a long yes. He slowly slid his finger in me helping me get used to the feeling. Then another and he slid them in and out. He was gentle about it as Daniel slowed my pace with him. The feeling of being completely filled was amazing. Kian slid his fingers out and I felt him slowly slide his cock in me. I gasped as he filled me. I let out a moan as they were finally both in me. Daniel filling my pussy and Kian my ass. Daniel played with my nipples as I enjoyed them. Suddenly Kian reached around me and rubbed my clit. I cried out as I came my orgasm throwing my mind aside and making it impossible to concentrate. I begged for more and they picked up the intensity. They reversed their spot and began fucking me again. Sitting on Kian's lap and Daniel kissing my neck I became excited as I knew it was close to us all coming as they fed. I looked into Kian's eyes and smiled at him. He whispered in my ear that he loved me.  With an I love you he bit me as did Daniel I came with such intensity as my blood covered my body. They both came inside me as they fed our orgasms all becoming one. 

Kian followed Daniel in the shower as I laid in bed for a second. I got up and went in. I assumed they were waiting on me. I was wrong. Kian kissed Daniel on the lips. I gasped as I saw them. "Raven have you ever seen two men together?" "No I haven't. Come join us sweetness. I sandwiched myself between them as they kissed groaning and rubbing their hands on each other. My heart raced as they began stroking each others cocks. I slipped out from between them washing off and headed to bed. They soon joined me. Daniel kissed me and spread my legs. Soon his hard cock was deep in me slowly building me to another orgasm. What turned me on was my Kian. I watched him lubricate his hardening cock and toy with Daniel's entrance as he groaned while fucking me. He stopped long enough to allow Kian to enter him slowly. Kian growled as he slid in him. Kian began fucking him as Daniel slowed his pace with me. The three of us enjoying the sight. My love with another man certainly made me wet as I exploded with Daniel deep in me. My pussy clenching his thick hard cock as Kian plowed his ass made Daniel cum hard deep within me as Kian spilled into Daniel. As we laid down a soft knock came at the door. "It's Sadie may I come in?" Kian looked at me and I smiled. "Come in Sadie it's unlocked." Sadie entered the room we all lay naked on the bed satisfied. "Am I too late for this party here?" "No we are just taking a break." She undressed and crawled into bed next to me Daniel on my other side and Kian by my legs with his head on my thigh. Kian looked at Daniel and he smiled with a chuckle. "We have shared your wife, we have shared each other why not my friend!" Sadie ran her finger around my breast. "You little Raven are just gorgeous." She turned sliding up to my ear whispering slightly." "I would like to taste your sweet little pussy Raven is that ok with you?" I turned nodding. "Am I your first?" I smiled sweetly giving her a wicked little grin she got the hint. Kian sighed sweet gods woman you are evil. I sat up kissing Sadie. I licked her nipples teasing them a bit making her sigh out as she played with my hair. I kissed my way down her body gently running my tongue on her skin. Slowly I spread her legs, she had a beautiful pussy and my own ached at the thought of her tongue running over my own clit. I slid the tips of my fingers in her making her wet. I rubbed her clit slightly just teasing her with gratification. Her body wiggled around. I spread her wider and slid between her legs teasing her with my tongue. "Fuck Raven if you don't make me cum I'm doing to go crazy!" My body wanted her just as badly and my wetness became evident as Kian watched me. I licked her pussy and she let out a loud cry. I ran my tongue over her clit teasing her again. Then I didn't stop I began enjoying her taste and the feel of her. I added my fingers again caressing her gently as she moaned loudly. She grabbed my hair pushing me closer to her as she moved with me. Soon she let go coming hard as I ate her through her orgasm. I licked her wetness off my fingers she was delicious. She sat up kissing me which made our men excited. "I need to taste you Raven." I welcomed her touch, a change from the men. She leaned into me wasting no time her tongue pressing against my clit drove me crazy. Her tongue gentle yet firm provided that relief from the ache that had built up while I had my way with her. I felt her slender fingers inside me hitting the right spots making me whimper and wiggle about. Daniel slid himself in her as she licked my clit. Kian stroked himself watching the three of us. I suddenly came hard my wetness coating her tongue as she enjoyed me. Kian wanted me again and turned me on my knees lubricating us and sliding himself in me again. Just him and I it was a new sensation that I enjoyed. I let out a moan as he picked up his pace a bit. Daniel came in Sadie and slid out they disappeared into the shower to clean up. Kian and I were not even close to being done. He slid out and I climbed on him riding his cock at a feverish pace. "Kian feed from me please." I was close as he bit me it sent me over the edge. My blood dripping down my neck Daniel couldn't help but want to feed as Kian did. They fed feverishly. "Daniel feed from me it's ok." He bit me feeding as well. It sent my body into overdrive craving Kian and his cock in me. Kian bit me again on the wrist as they fed I slowed down knowing my limit had been reached. Daniel pulled away going to clean up. Kian came in me and gently laid me down to rest. He laid next to me kissing my lips. "My immortal love, my wife."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up Kian next to me feeling relaxed and very much in love. The whole day was a success and made me happy. The corners of my mind finally quiet and at rest. I stared at Kian sound asleep. My blood dried in his curls his face slightly dark red in places where the blood landed. It was that reminder that he was my beloved immortal. Love never ending, a love that would hopefully never wane. Immortality offered to me once I was ready for it. I was his for as long as I wanted to be. The thought of death never coming and never aging again was amazing. How did I catch the eye of a Vampire let alone one who loved me enough to want me for eternity? I sat up sneaking into the shower. I watched the water turn red then clear as I washed myself. Kian joined me in the shower. "Good morning my Raven." I kissed him and held him tight. "You're clingy today." "Promise me I'll always be your love!" "Raven your my immortal love of course I'll always love you." </p><p>We finished our shower and got dressed heading home. I was so happy to be in my own bed. I ate lunch and went to nap when we got home. Kian checked on me and went to work in his office. Elliot went about his work happy to have us home. I woke from my nap to find Kian in his office working. "Hello my little Raven how was your nap?" "Great I'm all rested up now feeling stronger and very very happy." He kissed me smiling. "It was quite a day for you." "The society welcomed you with open arms as my companion and I made you my wife it was an amazing day." "When you become one of us it will most likely be an even bigger event." "We have a long wait for that my love." "Well I wouldn't say that sweet girl." "Patrick sees a lot of potential in you and he likes you." "I don't care what he sees I didn't agree to turn any sooner than I have to Kian." "Tell that to Patrick he wants to turn you as soon as possible." My mind went into panic mode. I agreed to turn one day but today wasn't the day nor was the foreseeable future. Kian saw the look of panic on my face. "Raven I don't make up the rules." "I was lucky they accepted you as my companion." "Sadie is merely Daniel's mortal wife, it just doesn't happen that often." 

I went out for a walk on the beach to clear my head. What I thought would be 20 maybe even 30 years ahead of me was going to happen even sooner than I was ready for. Was immortality really that bad? Kian would make sure I was still safe and cared for. No I just wasn't ready. He joined me on the beach as I played with a shell. "Raven I'm not asking this of you I'm demanding it." "Is it sooner than we both anticipated? Yes but it's what we planned for." "You are my wife and I want us both to be immortal." "Give me a few days to digest all this and allow me to decide when it happens." "I'll stall Patrick as long as I can and hopefully you're ready." "Kian your asking me to willingly give up my mortality and become a Vampire not go away on vacation!" "I need time I'm fucking begging you!" He kissed my forehead and left me to think. 

I returned to the house and found him reading. "I'm going to Boston alone I'll be back soon." "Why?" "To clear my fucking thoughts Kian to try to accept what I have no choice is coming!" "I don't know maybe adjust to the fact that I'll be fucking dead in a week!" I left he said nothing to me as I grabbed the keys to his car and left. I drove around Boston and ended up at the bar where I met Kian. My old job that I just left with no explanation. I walked in looking way better than I had when I left. My clothes were all new and Kian spared nothing to get me the best, my ring, my hair,my makeup, all new. My boss Katie was at the bar. I sat down and she came over. "What can I get ya Kitten?" "I'll have a Gin and tonic please." She looked at me and smiled. "Raven?" "Yes it's me Katie!" "What the he'll girl!" "I know I walked out and didn't come back." "Where have you been?" "I got married Katie." "Rich guy by the looks of you." "Well yes he's well off, smart and handsome!" She handed me my drink and I took a drink. "You know I hate to say this but he's out of jail again." "He came in looking for you oh about 2 months ago." "I'm not worried Katie he can't find me where I am now." "Why come back?" "Well I'm leaving Boston soon and wanted to just take it all in before I leave." I swallowed the rest of my drink, left Katie a large tip and headed out. I got in the car satisfied I'd seen enough of my past that my future looked bright. Maybe I'll go to school and go to work or adopt a cat, wait to Vampires keep pets? I had endless options. I was determined to at least do something amazing! I pulled in the driveway and headed inside. Kian was waiting up for me. "Kian we can do this in one week." "All I ask for is one week I don't think that's unreasonable." "Ok Raven if your ready we will do it in a week."  "In this last week just let me live my life as I see fit going where I please no questions asked." "Agreed my love." "I have questions." "Such as?" 

"Who will feed us?" "We have humans we will employ." "Will it hurt?" "Not going to lie death and rebirth are a bitch!" "Will I be different?" "You will crave blood, food will repulse you, sex will be amazing, and your vision, speed,agility, strength, and hearing improve!" "Ok thank you." 

Kian followed me up to my bathroom. He watched me draw a bath and get in. "Raven why such a sudden change of heart?" "I love you." Was all I said. I didn't let him hear the real reason, death was following me. Death was around the corner and it was only a matter of time before the choice was made for me and if I wasn't with Kian my immortality would be ripped away. I had a feeling it was creeping behind me for some time now. "Kian is it frowned upon to kill as a Vampire?" "Another Vampire yes but to kill a human it depends on the circumstances." "Say a human male raped a female Vampire?" "No he would be ripped to shreds before he got near her." "What if you saw a man rape a woman?" "Bastard deserves to die!" "What's with these questions Raven?" "Just curious." 
"Revenge killing is frowned upon Raven!" He looked at me with a look of concern in his eyes. 

"Hey look at me my love." "You are safe and soon you will be very powerful if my instincts are right Patrick is planning on making room for us as leaders in the society." "Baby girl don't let your past endanger your future!" Truth was my past was already here and I was on borrowed time. The look on my face gave Kian something to be concerned about. "Raven your not telling me the truth." Truth? The truth was I was on borrowed time. The truth was my past had caught up with me. Truth was my ex was about to figure out where I was and wanted to finish what he started, putting me in my grave. If he succeeded I wouldn't be immortal I'd be dead. All I had to do was say something and Kian would have security watching me and I'd be safe. Sadly my mind froze because, if I explained my fear he would have control again, I'd be that 20 year old laying on the floor being abused to near death terrified! Kian held me as my eyes got teary and I broke down crying. My color drained from my face and I got shaky. "When I went out on my own I ended up at the bar I worked at." "My old boss Katie informed me my ex was out of jail looking for me." "Raven your safe here he has no clue where you are." "Kian he's going to find me." "So what if he does your my wife now and he will not get into the gate or over the walls." "Lets go to Patrick tonight then." I got sick at the thought of this being rushed, then that my ex was out there lurking somewhere. My eyes filled with tears I rushed to the bathroom getting sick over the whole thing. He rushed to my side. "Baby we will solve this issue quickly in the meantime relax. I laid down and closed my eyes as Kian left my room. 

A while later he returned and sat next to me. Raven I have spoken with Patrick and he wants you to come stay with Daniel and Sadie. That way you'll be hidden and we can call upon the society to get your transformation rite done. I agreed and shortly found myself sitting in Daniels living room. It was awkward and made me nervous. Sadie showed me to my room and I said goodbye to Kian. I kissed him and held him tight. "I love you Raven and I promise no one is going to hurt you sweetness." I hope not Kian." "You don't understand how scared I've been that one day he was going to find me and kill me for sure this time." "Daniel is a security expert if his dumb ass tries to get in here he will find himself on a slab at a morgue." "I'll be back soon my love." 

I laid down as it was getting late I wasn't hungry just scared. A knock came on the door. Daniel poked his head in. "Raven may I come in?" "Of course you may." He sat down on my bed. My thoughts ran back to our night together with Kian. My body ached to have him again his gentle bite sinking into my neck the feeling of his tongue as it gently licked up my warm blood before it grew cold. He could probably sense my heat for him, my heartbeating faster. I begged him to take me in my mind over and over. Daniel didn't waste time once he caught my senses being on overload. "Raven I missed you." "Daniel stop wasting my time please!" I sat up and crawled into his lap. "I want your cock in me as much as you want to fuck me." I kissed him as he lifted my shirt off me. "God's you read my mind!" "No but the fact that you made a mad dash up here the second Kian left me tells me we wanted the same things. He undid my bra and gently kissed my nipples making me whimper. Fuck if he didn't just about send me over the edge just licking them. He wasted no time at all quickly sliding off my panties and sliding himself into me fucking me hard as he hissed. A harder side to Daniel fuel by a carnal need to have me, and feed from me. I felt his gentle bite on my neck as my blood dripped into his mouth, a sigh came from him. He felt me tense up as I came. My orgasm triggered his and he spilled inside me as he fed. 

After we cleaned up he laid down next to me naked and held me. "Daniel thank you for taking me in." "Raven the pleasure was all mine." I giggled a bit. He played with my hair as I stared at him. I don't know what it was about Daniel that intrigued me so much? Perhaps his good looks? Maybe even his approach with me? The more I had the more I wanted. I leaned in and kissed him making it obvious I wanted more. He kissed me back sliding his hands between my legs as I parted them for him. He slowly teased my clit as my head leaned back. He stopped teasing me. "Let me feed from you without the sex for a bit Raven." I nodded and he bit me slowly licking my blood. Even though he wasn't teasing me or making me orgasm it still provided a closeness that made my body ache for more. I had a different sense of closeness with Daniel. I loved Kian more than anything but Daniel gave me something that Kian didn't. I think it was his instant compassion towards me. How he instantly gravitated towards me and I to him. Was it love? Well not exactly we lusted after each other, but he respected me more than Kian did. 

I fell asleep in Daniel's arms his skin warmed by mine. His arms gentle yet strong. Sadie never came in or interrupted us she too very understanding. Vampires being immortal had no issue with multiple partners to satisfy their needs. Humans or mortals were hung up on things like cheating and being faithful to one person. With immortals they often sought out the company of others. Deep into the night I wiggled out of Daniel's arms to sneak to their kitchen to grab a snack. I noticed Sadie asleep on the couch. I grabbed a blanket to cover her up. She opened her eyes to see me standing in front of her. "Hey Raven are you ok?" "Yup just a bit hungry is all." She stood up heading into the kitchen. She poured me a glass of milk and handed me a plate of cookies. She spanked me gently on the butt, "off you go my room is on the left." I went upstairs curling up in her chair as she closed her door. She undressed and slipped on a night shirt. As she brushed her hair we talked. "Daniel is sleeping?" "Yes in the guest room." "That's not a guest room love that's his room." "Why am I not in a guest room then?" "Raven he ran up here to be with you instantly isn't it obvious he wants you in that room for a reason?" "Why doesn't he share a room with you?" Sadie sat fidgeting with her brush. "He reserves his bed for those who provide blood." I instantly felt like shit for sleeping with him the second he pulled my panties down. "I'm sorry Sadie it's just..... Well I thought I was special." "Oh Raven you are special your about to become one of them your a companion feeder it's not something every human is willing to do." Daniel called my name from the other room. "Go on now he's probably hungry again." "I'll be ok sweetness." I hugged her and went to Daniel's side. 

He kissed me and I didn't fight him. While I missed Kian terribly Daniel was a welcome substitution. He tilted my head biting my neck feeding from my blood. I welcomed the rush it provided me. I let out a long drawn out cry barely audible as my pussy responded to his tongue on my neck his hands on my back and head supporting me. He finished and I kissed his naked chest. I wanted to fuck him again as I gave him a look of need. He slid me on his lap sliding his cock in me as I closed my eyes groaning softly in his ear. "Raven you feel so good." He went slowly with me creating a slow burn between us. His cock deep in me provided relief from the ache in my body. I leaned into him kissing him, running my hands through his hair as he guided me with his hands on my hips. "Feed from me Daniel I need to feel the high when I come." He bit me making me cry out as I came his teeth buried in my skin taking my life force. He came in me giving me yet another bit of satisfaction. He fed from me until I grew weak demanding he let me rest. He laid me down as my eyes closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very dark chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to an empty bed. I showered and changed my clothes. I picked up my phone no messages from Kian. I called him no answer. I called Elliot he said he was out. I went downstairs to a quiet kitchen and no one around. I assumed they were busy and made a quick breakfast. I went out to their patio trying to call Kian again but no answer. I called his office no one had seen him. Daniel came out to sit with me. He kissed my forehead and sat down. </p><p>"I can't find Kian, Daniel." "He's busy Raven." "Rest assure he's ok." "He's tracking him isn't he?" "Perhaps he is Raven." Daniel came over and kneeled in front of me. "My dear Raven he told me about him and I'm so fucking sorry that you endured that kind of pain." "I'm safe now that's what matters." "I so envy Kian he's found such a beautiful wife." He tugged at my curls and smiled. "Sadie is a wonderful wife." "Ah Sadie." "She couldn't learn to tolerate the venom and hates blood refused to become one of us." "She's a trophy wife." "Amazing in bed but beyond that she's useless." "Someday she will be food for a fledgling." "Daniel!" "Raven I mean it I'm miserable with her." "Kian and I love you." "I know you do." "Listen I have some work to do I'll be back later.... I'll be very hungry my little bird!" He walked away leaving me on my own. I soaked up the sun then went for a walk around his grounds enjoying them. </p><p>I wandered into the side garden filled with beautiful fruit. I found a pear tree filled with ripe juicy pears. I picked a few. I headed back to the house to enjoy my pears. I got to the edge of the house and noticed a car in the driveway. I saw a tall man with brown hair I didn't see his face. I went to walk past him and saw his arm. I dropped my pears when I saw his tattoo. It made my heart race and I panicked. I tried to run yelling for Daniel his car was in the yard. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist pulling me to the ground. "Hello Raven!" "Get off me I yelled for Daniel!" "Its no use Raven your boyfriend isn't going to save you this time!" It was my ex the man I feared more than anything in the world.</p><p>"I should have wrapped your worthless body up in a tarp and dropped you in the Charles that night." "Worthless whore!" I struggled to get away as he sat on top of me. His hands on my throat I struggled to breathe. Then I felt death coming for me. I felt that blade in my side slice me open. I screamed the pain unbearable as he ripped into me again. Then my eyes closed. The corners of my mind where he had hidden for so fucking long were empty. I called for Kian. My immortal beloved as I sank closer to death. I felt my body relax as my blood left with my hope for immortality slipping away. I lay on Daniel's driveway my blood pooling under me as I gasped for breath. I heard my name being called. I felt my body move as I took my last breath as a living being. Suddenly I could feel the blood of an immortal dripping on my tongue. Then the most intense pain I've ever felt. My body being reanimated. I was becoming a Vampire. With my transformation complete I opened my eyes. I was in his arms my Kian had come for me.

"Raven?" "Raven?" "I'm here my love it's Kian!" I went from dead to ravenous monster in seconds. I could smell human blood and I was starving. Nothing was going to satiate my thirst except death. You could say death was always lingering on your shoulders always waiting for it's turn to come into play. Sometimes death played games with you, slowly pushing you to the brink and at the last second laughing yanking you back. Today death was my best friend. 

Kian and Daniel apprehended my ex as he tried to kill me. Or as it appears as he killed me. In haste to save me Kian made Daniel restrain him, and there he sat wrapped up in a neat little package. I was practically salivating at the thought of feeding on him. Kian grabbed me as I stood up. "Raven stop!" "Kian let me go I'm hungry!" "Yes love I know and we are going to get you fed." "I have blood right here Kian let me go!" Kian had all he could do to stop me from killing the bastard right in Daniel's driveway. He pulled at me as I fought to get loose. I threatened to bite him as I hissed. I managed to get away from him my new found strength coupled with the insatiable need to restore the blood I had lost was greater than his ability to stop me. I got loose and landed on top of him. He tried to fight me off but wasn't strong enough. "RAVEN STOP PLEASE!" Kian held me back as I was inches from his neck. Daniel helped him get me back inside. Daniel's security guards too my ex away so I couldn't kill him. "For fucks sake Raven calm down." I was panting and getting irritated at them my hunger getting worse. 

Within a few minutes a volunteer came in. I fed for my first time. My strength came back but the hunger still persisted. Kian brought me another volunteer to feed from and with that I calmed down. He held me for a minute looking me in the eyes. "Baby I'm so fucking sorry!" "For what Kian?" "Not getting here soon enough, or letting me be killed by my ex that I was hiding from?" "I want him dead Kian!" "This bastard fucking hunted me like a damn animal in the woods and took me out!" "Raven he will be sent to trial for his acts against you don't worry." "I WANT HIM DEAD KIAN!" "Fuck a trial or letting him rot I want him dead and I'm going to be the one who does it!" "Raven stop he will meet his fate soon enough." My temper flared again as my mind went in a million different directions. I sat down and closed my eyes just wanting a bit of peace. I got up and walked out the door. Daniel tried coming after me all I did was push him away. "Raven my love pause for a second." "My love?" "Who the fuck are you talking to?" "Me?" "I no longer appear to have value to you Daniel I'm just like you now ready and willing to use whomever comes along to fuck and feed from since my fucking wife is too much of a pussy to serve me!" I walked away finding myself very conflicted. I sat in the garden confused and unhappy. My mind ran away again demanding blood and peace. Tears filled my eyes as it dawned on me my ex finished what he started. I closed my eyes as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to be ok I promise." My moral compass was going in a hundred directions. Guilt for sleeping with Daniel allowing him to feed from me without Kian there, hate for what my ex had just done, confusion for how all this happened. I put my head on Kian's shoulder and curled up into his lap. I was exhausted and it showed. He held me tight rocking me as he played with my blood crusted curls. "Talk to me Raven, you need to get this all out."

"I don't know how it happened Kian but I allowed myself to be with Daniel and he fed from me." "Raven we have an open relationship I thought this was clear the night we had our companion ceremony." "If you have feelings for Daniel feel free to peruse them it's natural." I sighed and held him. "Tell me why was your ex after you?" I took a long deep breath.

It was early January I guess maybe later but winter several years ago. Kian tightened his hold on me kissing my head. I had come home from work and made dinner. He was late.... rather David was late from work by about 5 hours. I waited for him and he didn't come home. I went and got ready for bed. He came home high, and drunk. He was a meth addict his addiction growing more and more difficult to deal with. He was hungry and I had left his dinner in the fridge but, being so wasted he didn't see it. He came upstairs and woke me up demanding I make his dinner. Rather than argue I just got up. I headed for the stairs and he pushed me down them. I woke up in the hospital broken bones and bruises. He was arrested and sent to jail for this. I moved on completely broke because he took every dime we had and ran thinking I was dead. So when he got out he was determined to kill me for sending him to jail. I wiped my eyes and held Kian. "Its over now my love." "Is it really?" "Kian he's still alive." "Not for long sweetie." 

I searched for words that I couldn't find determined to put this behind us. Yet my mind wasn't at rest. It was determined to find a way to get to that bastard and put him in the ground. I began to realize my body was changed. I could hear birds in the trees, I could see bees in the grass, and I began to smell things like never before. I looked into Kian's eyes with a new found meaning for life. My passion ignited and my desire for Kian even stronger than before my death. I would miss being his companion feeding him had become something I craved perhaps even more than he craved my blood. I was his wife now, his equal in things and Kian was determined to help me rise in status.

Daniel came to be with us. He sat next to me and stroked my hair. "Daniel I'm so sorry for what I said earlier." "Its ok Raven you are scared and confused." "Partly right." "I did use you for a play thing." "Part of me truly cares for you as well." Kian picked me up looking at him. "Daniel it's our nature to take what we want. "Yes I know Kian." I wondered what our lives would be like now that I wasn't human? I knew I'd be feeding from humans like them but what else would change? I still cared for Daniel that didn't change and I was still Kian's wife but would we still be able to be together? "Will we still be able to get together now that I'm like the two of you?" "Of course we will!" Daniel replied. "My feelings haven't changed for you Raven." "Is saving me going to piss off the society?" "No love they're already aware you were attacked." "They only wished you well and want you to report as soon as you can." "How did he find me?" I buried my head in Kian's curls. "He had to have followed you." "How though?" "I'm looking into that." "I have my theories." "Such as?" "There's a thought it goes back to Will." "Will?" "That someone pissed at you for getting Will punished dug into your past and paid him to finish the job he started."</p><p>My thoughts ran away again. I was a victim and someone hated me enough to let this asshole kill me? I was not even scared I was more pissed off than anything. Kian and Daniel took me inside I wanted to know where he was and I wanted answers! "Can we go home now?" "Why don't we just get some rest tonight my love?" I looked at Kian he looked exhausted. Daniel came up behind me and held me. "Come let's get you cleaned up and to bed." Kian followed me upstairs. Daniel stopped at his room and opened the door. "It's all yours." We went into the shower and turned on the water. It did feel good to wash all the blood off me and clean up. I began getting tired and wrapped my arms around Kian. "This is not how your transition was supposed to go my love." "Kian it's over let's move on please." He kissed me, his tongue searching for mine. The water cascading over his muscles, his big beautiful blue eyes, the perfect spring in his curly hair. I loved seeing him naked. I suddenly wasn't tired any more. I ached deeply and needed a release soon. "Kian I don't know about you but I'd like to take advantage of being here with Daniel tonight." "Sounds like a perfect idea." Kian turned the water off and we stepped out drying off. He grabbed my waist kissing me. "It does make me sad we won't feed any more, but trust me when I say our sex will be even more amazing!"

Kian and I walked out of the shower to find Daniel sitting on the bed. I walked up to him and kissed him. "Kian and I missed having you with us Daniel." He kissed me and laid me on the bed. Kian joined us. "Tonight isn't about pleasing us my love it's about celebrating your new life." I beamed with excitement as they both kissed me. Kian's hand found its way to my clit as Daniel took my nipple in his lips teasing me. Before I could even let out a cry I was on the brink of coming. My eyes widened and I arched my back. "Fuck that feels so damn good!" Kian spread my legs as he slid in me quickly. He began fucking me. His cock felt like never before. I could feel him slide all the way in and back out hitting all the right spots. I whimpered at his actions. I took Daniel in my mouth sliding him as far down as I could. He played with my hair occasionally moving himself deeper. I felt my orgasm building that aching need to let go. My clit throbbing, begging to be touched. Kian's fingers rubbed my clit slightly and I came so hard I saw stars. I cried out as I squirted my wetness all over Kian's cock. "That's it baby girl come for me!" He slid his fingers in me not allowing me to come down from my orgasm he began fingering me into another. I weighed around crying as I went over the edge. Kian pulled his fingers out and focused his needs on Daniel. Honestly I loved seeing them together it was such a turn on. 

Kian leaned in kissing him gently stroking his cock. Daniel handed him the lube and he smiled. "I need your cock in me Kian!" Daniel slid himself in between my legs and slid his cock in me as Kian worked his ass. He closed his eyes groaning. "Daniel look at me I want to watch your reactions to Kian. Kian slid this finger in him working him slowly. Daniel moaned out fucking me as he did. Once he was ready he slid himself in Daniel slowly moving in and out. I loved watching them fuck and found it turned me on. Daniel paused sliding out of me and I sat up so I could watch my guys enjoy each other. Kian was gentle with Daniel enjoying himself listening to Daniel groan as he fucked him. Kian looked in my eyes smiling at me knowing how much I loved him. It wasn't much long when Kian came in Daniel. Daniel moved on to me sliding in me slowly fucking me as I let out a low sigh. Kian sat watching me with him. We came together as he spilled in me. I laid there closing my eyes. The guys headed to the shower. Soon I could hear Kian's moans. I dozed off to their sweet sounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke to Kian on one side of me and Daniel on the other. Daniel opened his eyes to see me staring at him. "Hello my beautiful Raven." "I don't want you two to leave today I'll miss you both." "Daniel you can come see us anytime." He kissed me on my lips. Pulling me closer. As we laid entwined I fell asleep trying to imagine what having two husbands would be like. I woke back up to Kian telling me we had to get going as he had work to do. We said goodbye to Daniel and headed home. "Does Elliot know?" "Yes he knows." "I'm very hungry this morning Kian." "I'll have a volunteer for you by this afternoon my love." The thought that my life now revolved around consuming blood gave me an uneasy feeling. </p><p>I was still determined to get to my ex. I thought of just going to Patrick and killing him by breaking into his house but I'm sure I'd be put into a starvation state like Will was. I thought hard about who would try to harm me and why? Perhaps he worked alone? I jumped to my feet and rushed to Kian. "KATIE!" "What are you blabbering love?" "Katie, when I drove to Boston I went back to the bar where I worked." "KATIE my old boss was the one who told me that he was looking for me!" I grabbed the keys rushing out the door. I headed right for the bar. Katie sat going over papers grunting and mumbling to herself as she gulped a glass of wine. "Katie?" "Yeah she turned to see me standing there." "Have you talked to David?" "No Raven he hasn't been back since the first time he came in." "So you didn't talk to him after you saw me the other day?" "Why would I do that?" "You tell me?" "Fucking hell Raven you going psycho like your momma did?" 

My instincts were to drain her and bring her to Patrick but I paused. "He came for me Katie!" I grabbed her pulling her in but I paused. The smell from her turned my stomach and if I had eaten I'd have gotten sick. I let her go and she sat down and began to cry. "You got out Raven!" "You managed to escape this shithole of a city and find happiness!" "Katie what are you saying?" "I'm saying that I did call David!" "Why?" "You put the love of my life in jail!" "David?" "Katie he tried to kill me!" "We were seeing each other when that happened." "If you were out of the way we could be together." My darkness creeped into my mind and told me to end her life but the light said no! I felt my fangs appear and my need for blood grew stronger and I had to do something. I left her laying on the floor. I felt the city retreating to the comforts of Kian's arms.

"She admitted she told David I was there." "He must have followed me." "Shhhh come my beloved it's time to feed." Kian brought our volunteers in and we fed side by side watching each other. It was perfect watching him bite into the young man's neck. Not a drop spilled either the perfect feeding. They parted and Kian kissed me. "You did very well my love." "Thank you" "Can we focus on what I told you?" "He goes to trial tomorrow what Katie did will be dealt with later." "Trial?" "He murdered me in cold blood!" "Raven you will have your justice I promise you!" "Kian if he receives anything but death I promise you that the society will pay!" "Do not threaten our society with empty threats Raven it will cost you dearly." "Cost me dearly Kian?" "I have already given my blood, my freedom, my life what more could I give?" "Kill me if you must and bury next to your ancestors I'll have my justice!" 

I walked out of the room trying to hide my tears. It was true I gave everything to him and his society. I laid down my mind racing again. The thought he was still alive made me angry then scared. I was immortal and nothing he could do would harm me but I was still that young girl he tried to kill. I often wondered where my baby brother was? If he was ok? I wiped my tears. Kian found me and sat with me. "Raven my beloved please listen to me when I say he will pay for your pain my love." He held me and kissed me. I let my tears flow as I laid in his arms. "The pain you've endured never leaves does it baby?" I snuggled in deeper. I was a Vampire and yet my past still intruded on my present. I was supposed to be fearless, ruthless, and powerful. Yet here I lay buried in my husband's arms for protection. I sought comfort and safety in him while I clung to my human past.</p><p>Morning came and went Kian and I needed to rest and rest we did. Elliot woke us up around 1pm. We showered and dressed and headed to Patrick's. David was being brought there to face the society leaders for my murder and death. I shook my head as I said it. My murder and death yet I was very much alive. We pulled in and my stomach sank I don't know why I was so scared. I was greeted by Daniel. I kissed him and hugged him. He held me tight. "Your going to be ok my love." "Kian how are you?" "I'm well Daniel." The men hugged and we sat. "Raven please come speak to me in the other room." I followed Patrick and he closed the door. "Are you going to be ok?" Ok? Am I going to be ok? I'd be ok as soon as I could launch myself at that fuckers throat and drain his life force. Perhaps he could spend eternity slithering around in the pits of hell! I smiled and said, "yes."  Patrick hugged me. "We have a special celebration in your honor planned for later!" "Your family wants to formally welcome you." "I look forward to putting this behind me Patrick." With that he led me out of the room and I took my seat next to Kian. </p><p>The door opened and I felt like I was going to lose my mind. There he was chained up like the murderer he was. My filthy, stench ridden, piece of shit ex. The man who ruined me. Patrick formally accused him of the crime of murder and abuse. David was asked to enter a plea. His reply "Fuck her!" He had no remorse for harming me. I lost my fucking mind! My fangs poised to rip him to shreds I stood up knocking my chair over I was quick grabbing his face in my hand. Kian went to get me off him and I hissed. I looked at Kian as I held him there so scared his piss ran down his filthy pants. "How fucking dare you have no remorse for killing me!" "Bitch are you high?" "Your not fucking dead!" "I'm fucking immortal you idiot you watched Kian turn me!" "Your still a worthless piece of shit!" "I laid on the ground my life draining from me for what?" "Raven it's because your too stupid and weak to take care of yourself." "Even now you depend on these things for life!" Then he said what threw me off the deep end. "No-one ever wanted you not even your doped up mother wanted you!" </p><p>I had reached my limit. I lunged at him ripping into his neck letting his blood flow. I tasted the blood on my tongue as he struggled under my hold. He twitched and struggled then it slowed. I dropped him to the floor my face and hair covered in my monster's blood. I looked into his eyes as he laid there struggling. "What's the matter David?" "Am I still too stupid and dependent on my husband?" "Heeeelp me Raven," he gasped for air. I wiped my lips as his blood dried. Daniel rushed to my side and I pushed him away. I watched him go lifeless and as he passed from this world I collapsed to my knees. Kian stood up and I looked at him. "I will not be dependent on anyone any more!" Patrick just sat in awe. I walked up to him. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry but I couldn't sit by and take abuse any more." Kian pulled me to him. "Come on my love let's go clean up."</p><p>His death fresh in my mind Kian drew a bath for me and helped me in. I sat in the warm water staring at the wall with a blank look on my face. "Baby can I help you wash up?" I didn't respond. I felt the warm water mixing with shampoo as he washed my hair. Tears started to fall down my face. "I can still feel his hand on my face, my back, my arms." "I can remember every single time he hit me so hard I fell down." "Every single time he came home high demanding a meal." Kian paused and dropped the washcloth. "It's all over now my love." "Kian it's never over." "There are times I hear you raise your voice and I panic." "I'm ready to bolt when you ask me a question." "His abuse never stopped." As Kian washed the last of his blood from me he pulled the plug letting the water drain. I watch what was left of David leave with the water. I stood up and held Kian. "You are the love of my life and nothing bad will ever harm you again!"</p><p>I wanted to go home and forget about the day. However the day had been planned around me becoming immortal. Kian brought in fresh clothes for me as a gift from the society. A gorgeous blue dress with matching under garments. Jewelry as a gift from Daniel. As a gift from Kian my wedding ring. Which until now had meant nothing. Tonight I could wear it with pride. I looked to the positive and put on my happy face. Kian came to collect me. "You look so beautiful my love." He kissed my neck. "The one thing I miss is your blood." I responded with a sigh of passion thinking how much I missed feeding him.

The members of the society welcomed me formally when we arrived downstairs. Patrick hugged me. "My dear Raven while things were not done as planned you are a welcome addition to our society." "I'm sorry about earlier but you merely carried out our sentence." "I hope you find solace in his passing." "Thank you Patrick for everything it's a lot to digest but I will overcome." Daniel came to me he kissed me on my lips which shocked me. "You look beautiful my Raven." "That's not appropriate Daniel." "Ah but you are one of my lovers therefore it is!" "Welcome to our society." Kian took my hand and brought me out on the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder. "My immortal beloved." His hair pulled back, his eyes, his scent everything was perfect about him. I was in love and I had forever to enjoy it. 

The night wore on and the party continued several drinks in I found myself sandwiched in between my husband and our partner. The lighting was dim and the party became more like a rave driven by sexual tension and copious amounts of alcohol. Daniel grinded on my backside kissing my neck as Kian held me close. It wouldn't be long before we were naked fucking each other. Looking around party goers were pairing off and had begun to fondle and grope one another. I looked at Kian and he smiled nodding. I was all for having my guys to myself and had never wanted to show everyone else what we did but tonight was my celebration so why not. I broke the bond we had to sit for a minute to take off my shoes. Kian grabbed my hand. "Leave them on and come with me my wife." The music had stopped and the crowd moved on to another room. Kian led me in the room. "What is this?" "Well it's our playroom love." "Playroom?" "Where we go to enjoy group festivities." He rubbed his thumbs over my nipples even in my dress it made my body ache for release. "Kian I whispered as the lights dimmed do I have to share myself?" "With Daniel and I you will but if you choose others that's up to you." Daniel joined us.

My dress and their suits were discarded and sent to a neat pile in the corner. All that was left was my jewelry. Kian kissed my neck letting my hair down. Daniel smiled at us. "I need to have you both my loves." I keeled down taking Kian in my mouth. His length hitting the back of my throat making him moan. "Fucking Christ Raven!" Daniel let out a sigh watching me suck Kian's cock. Kian played with my hair as I slid my lips around the tip making him moan. Daniel wasn't about to be left out. Kian led me over to a couch sitting down and I dropped to my knees going back to where I left off. He groaned as I stroked his cock. He looked at Daniel with only a nod I was straddling his cock as Daniel toyed with my backside. Soon he was fucking me from behind. I cried out as they found a rhythm and filled me at the same time. My cries drew the attention of onlookers curious about what they were doing to me. Suddenly I was coming harder than I had ever came. My new found immortality increased my senses and my orgasm was no exception. I was dripping wet as Kian and Daniel spilled in me almost at the same time. Daniel held me from behind kissing me. "Ah my beautiful lovers I am never disappointed." He slid out of me wandering off to feed from a young man sitting in the corner. "Kian I'm hungry tonight." He motioned for a young couple to come over to feed us. My first time feeding in public I stood up and met eyes with the young girl her eyes were such a beautiful brown. I kissed her lips softly and looked at Kian. "Can we play with our food?" He laughed and stood up. "My name is Raven what's your name my dear?" "Jillian, my mistress." "Tell me Jillian are you here to just feed?" "No my mistress I'm here for your pleasure as well." I slid her hair to the side kissing her neck. She whimpered a little reminding me of how I reacted when I was new to feeding Kian. "Oh my lovely Jillian your new to this aren't you?" "Yes Mistress." "Are you afraid?" "Terrified but fascinated." "Slightly nervous about all the people." "The society takes good care of your kind sweetness." "Come with me I have an idea." I took her hand and led her away.

We were in the hallway standing in a dimly lit alcove I pulled her in the alcove where there was an antique chair. I sat her down kneeling in front of her. "Tell me Jillian have you ever been with my kind?" "A Vampire?" "No mistress I haven't." I leaned in kissing her and suddenly she relaxed a bit kissing me back. Her lips soft and thin she tasted delightful. I ran my hands slowly under her dress. "May I?" She lifted herself up so I could slide her dress off. I tossed it on the floor kissing my way up her thigh as she whimpered out at my touch. I made my way to her panties sliding them off quickly. I pulled her to me. Kissing her I stood us up sliding against her backing her against the wall. "Have you ever been bitten as you come?" She nervously replied no. I slid my fingers between her legs gently rubbing her clit. She lifted her leg a bit as she let out a whimper slowly biting her lower lip. 

Kian almost never showed his Vampiric side to anyone. Even me, as much time as we have spent together I saw very little of it. Kian appeared out of nowhere and stood watching us as I toyed with Jillian. "Come my love let's enjoy our Jillian together." A few doors down the hall Kian opened the door to Daniel waiting for us on the bed. I kissed Jillian and laid her down on the bed slowly spreading her legs to reveal her wet pussy. I bent down kissing her thigh as she tilted her head back. Daniel attempted to join us but Kian stopped him allowing me to have her to myself. I ran my tongue over her clit as she cried out. Her taste was sweet and I longed for more. As I wiggled my tongue and gently played with her I slid my fingers in her. She bucked wildly as I fingered her. It took no time to get her close to coming for me. "Come for me my sweet girl your so fucking close." "I felt her tense up around my fingers and she closed her eyes as she came. I bit her neck as she came her eyes shot open and her cries became deafening. Kian came over and gently moved my fingers sliding his hard cock in her which sent her over the edge again. When he made her come we both bit her. We fed off her together as she cried out with intensity that she had never experienced." Out of breath she cupped her mouth panting. "Oh my God you're fucking insane!" "I've never felt anything like this!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke in my usual spot Kian on my one side Daniel on the other. My thoughts were quiet as the night had given way to the sun creeping in the Windows. Jillian had disappeared after our encounter and I was still hungry. I slid from between my loves and wandered downstairs. Several society members were sitting around talking. They cheerfully invited me to sit and chat. I inquired if we had any volunteers still available? A young man appeared and stood next to me. "I'm Marco Mistress how may I be of service?" "I wish to feed please." Without hesitation I bit into his neck quickly feeding as I listened to the others. One of the society members named Glenn paused staring at me as I fed. "She's so graceful when she feeds." I finished my feeding and dismissed him. Wiping the corners of my mouth with a lick I sat down to visit.</p><p>They were discussing the increased need for structure within the society. I listened carefully to each opinion. They paused looking at me. "Raven do you have input?" "Yes I do actually." "I was murdered because this group lacks security." "Despite being hidden my ex was able to find me and murder me despite being watched over." "I can not sit by and watch companions, wives, husbands, or loved ones get harmed because Vampires are actually pussies that have no defense plan." They were all taken back by my comment. "We are powerful supernatural beings Raven we are our own defense!" "Are there other societies near us?" "There have always been different groups." "Are there other species of supernatural beings?" "Of course there are." "Not once has this group experienced an invasion of our territory?" 

Patrick stood up and patted my back. "Raven what happened was a mere coincidence David was after you not us." "Patrick had he not been killed he would have figured out we exist." Kian couldn't stop him from finding me!" I began to get a little upset. "Raven calm yourself dear." I looked at the woman across from me as she sat in her Chanel suit makeup perfect. "What's your name if I might ask?" "Me?" "Why I'm Chloe Adele Preston." "How long have you been a Vampire Chloe?" "I'm not I'm the wife of Derrick Preston." "Why is she even here?" "I feed my husband that's why!" I stood up walking out. I ran face first into Daniel. "Shit I'm sorry!" 

Daniel stopped kissing me. "Baby what's wrong?" "Daniel do you find it slightly disturbing our society has zero structure, zero security, zero guidance!" "Raven it works why mess with things." "It works based on money and the ability to persuade people with money." I went upstairs to find Kian. Daniel followed me to our room. Getting upset made me cry. Kian sat on the bed getting ready to get dressed. Daniel opened the door I slammed it shut. 

Kian sat on the bed naked his hair, a mess of curls hiding his face. My god I went from pissed off to turned on. Daniel hugged me from behind teasing my nipples. "He looks delicious doesn't he my sweet girl?" Kian looked at me with those blue eyes and noticed Daniel teasing me. "Are you playing with my wife's tits ?" Daniel smirked at Kian urging him to join us for some fun. "She's all fired up right now Kian, and if you were to slide your fingers in her you would see she's fucking wet." Kian joined us. "I bet my beautiful wife is wet Sir she's always wet the second I mention how I want to make her come." I let out a slight sigh as Kian rubbed his hands between my legs. Kian kissed my lips as Daniel reached for the button on my jeans. He slid them off as Kian slid my shirt off. Daniel unhooked my bra slowly sliding it off my shoulders. I let out a hiss as Kian slid down my body pulling my panties off. He pulled me into him as we tumbled on to the bed. My body ached for them and my need to come became apparent. "I need you my beloved he whispered in my ears. He didn't wait for Daniel as he slid between my legs and slid in me. He let out a long sigh it was as if it was our first time again. He took his time despite our urgency. I called out his name as I wrapped my legs around him. Daniel although disappointed slipped out leaving us alone. His eyes said everything I couldn't with words. A bond being created that would last for an eternity, a legacy in the making as we moved forward. We came together as I felt him spill himself in me. As we cleaned up and got dressed he asked me about why I was so fired up earlier. 

I explained how I felt that our society lacked structure and we all lived without security. "Raven it's fine my love David was an exception." "Kian he found me with such ease though." "Love your actions led him to our door." "Even so Kian nothing stopped him from getting to me." Daniel hear my voice and he knocked. "What?" I yelled out. "Raven what's going on?" "I am sick of not feeling safe!" "You were more interested in getting in my pants than watching over me and I was killed on your watch!" He reached for me as if to calm me with touch and love. "Get away from me Daniel!" "Go home to your wife!" The look on his face was that of shock. "Raven don't make enemies here!" "Daniel I'm sorry I'm not trying to hurt you but I was killed!" "I was stabbed and left for dead by a man who abused me to the point I was hospitalized!" My tears came and I retreated to the bathroom to hide from them.

I sat tucked into myself questioning when the pain would go away? When would I feel safe enough to just let go? There was a knock on the door. "Raven please come out!" "Just give me a bit please!" Kian on the other side grabbed Daniel. "Let her go my friend you can't rush her." "I love her as much as you do Kian she needs us!" "She does need us but did you hear her my friend?" "Of course I heard her." "He fucked her up but he's dead!" "Daniel sit for a minute." "David is physically dead but in her mind she is still in great emotional pain." "Listen to her!" "Do you know how bad he hurt her?" Daniel had a look on his face of sadness. "Fuck I'm an idiot!" "This isn't about crawling into bed with her, making her come or the lust you feel for her." "This is about listening to her concerns, improving things so she feels safe enough to let her pain go." I heard the things Kian said and Daniel's reactions. I opened the door, walked to the bed and sat. "Raven I'm so fucking sorry!" "Daniel you need to make some choices. "Sadie doesn't deserve to be left unprotected." "You need to make sure she's safe." "She's human and left alone while you're here with us." "Go home to her and either let her go or stay with her, it's not fair to do this." Daniel kissed me and left.

"Raven my love we are going to make those changes so that you feel safe I promise!" "Kian I know we will sadly things are going to change and many won't like it."</p><p>We headed home and though things were different now the one constant that was there was my dear Elliot. He greeted us at the door scooping me up with a tight hug. "Raven I'm happy to see you!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Kian I'm going to go for a walk I need some quiet time!" He nodded kissed my forehead and watched me walk out to the garden. Summer was set to take over as spring slowly faded. The gardens were full of life baby birds and new flowers. My memories of making love to Kian as the blossoms and Lilacs filled the space remained fresh in my head. I was sitting by myself and I was at peace with things. Yet that didn't mean I'd forgotten the things I wanted fixed. "Raven?" "I heard Elliot call for me. "I'm here Elliot!" He found me and sat down. "I missed you so much Raven." I rested my head on his shoulder letting out a long sigh." "Things happened so fast that I haven't had time to spend with you." We sat talking about a few things and how his life was. The sun started slipping into the darkness. It was so nice out I didn't want to go inside. I dropped Elliot off at the cottage saying goodnight. I walked slowly towards the house taking in the warm night air and the light breeze that was aloft. Kian spotted me and came out on the patio to meet me. "My love are you relaxed now?" I am it was wonderful!" He sat on the patio with me curled up in his lap. "I'm beyond happy that you are immortal my love." "I never have to be without you." I was happy about that aside from the way it happened. My eyes closed as he played with my hair. Kian carried me up to bed. I felt my head hit my pillow and the blanket cover me. Kian crawled in next to me and played with my hair. He spoke aloud but softly. "I love you my immortal bride." He dozed off holding me as we slept safely in our bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As with anything we love you have to care for it to make it last. Despite the late nights and early mornings of non stop sex, feeding together, and saying sweet things to each other I found myself growing bored with Kian. Daniel occasionally added spice to the mix fucking us both until no one remembered their name. I struggled to want to be with him after only a few months in. He went back to work spending insane amounts of hours focused on his business. It was about that time I decided to begin working on making our lives safer and weeding out baggage in the society. I guess boredom has its disadvantages and a price to pay. </p><p>I began to get to know several of the society elite. The ones who were rich and influential. It was a typical society gathering at Patrick's. I had grown bored of Kian's empty promises to me telling me one thing and never delivering on his promises. He was at the bar ordering a scotch over ice. "Hello I don't think we've met yet?" "I'm Caleb." I smiled nicely, flaunted my perky tits, and blurted out "I'm Raven Rose." My smile won him over instantly because before I could say nice to meet you he was fucking me hard against the wall in the bathroom. I came so fucking fast I didn't know what hit me as my legs shook and my pussy became wetter than a rainy day. He slid my panties up my dress down, tucked himself in his pants, washed his hands and walked out leaving me wondering what the actual fuck?</p><p>I freshener myself and returned to the gathering joining the group. Kian found me and pulled me aside. "Daniel couldn't find you where have you been?" "I was in the rest room if that's ok?" Kian walked away unhappy with me. "What's your problem?" I asked as I grabbed his arm. "My problem is you Raven!" "I can tell when your lying." "As if Daniel isn't enough for us!" "I swear Raven sometimes you need that fucking collar back!" "Maybe if you weren't so engrossed in work I'd be happy Kian!" He grabbed my arm and yelled at me! "If you weren't such a sex crazed whore maybe you'd still be alive Raven Rose!" In front of everyone my jaw dropped. "Take that back!" "I'm fucking dead because you didn't care enough to watch over me!" "Oh Christ Raven your a grown adult you knew going back to that bar was a bad idea but you went anyways!" "Then act fucking shocked when he follows you home and kills you!" "To which you would be dead if it wasn't for me!" "You fucking kidnapped me Kian, held me in a goddamn collar for months!" "I wasn't given a choice!" My tears were there but I wouldn't cry. I walked out the door. Daniel followed me out. I sat on the steps crying and beyond confused as to what to do. 

Daniel held me tight. "What just happened?" "I fucking hate him!" "He's pissed off because I messed with Caleb." "Funny he's pissed because he was upstairs fucking Charlotte with me about a half hour ago." "Trust me I'm not upset Daniel." "You need some time apart maybe?" "News flash without him I'm homeless!" "Come stay with me then." "Daniel I don't get it why are we at each other's throats?" "I don't know my love." "Let me say goodbye and I'll get you back to my place." He ran inside. A half hour later Caleb came out. "Raven can we talk?" "Of course Caleb sit down." "I'm sorry for earlier." "Don't be my husband's an asshole." "He gets mad at me but I'm the bad guy." "Do you need a ride home?" "Please Daniels been a half hour in there." Caleb drove me home and as we pulled up he parked his car. "Sorry for tonight Raven." "Caleb at least we had fun right?" "I had a very fun time." "Caleb how come I haven't seen you around before?" "I'm New to the area and was told about the society." "How long have you been a Vampire?" "He smiled ah a long time 150 years." "I'm from New Orleans originally." "Hence the accent." "I love it!" "Is there a big Vampire culture there?" "Yes and it's different than your small society." 

"Can you come in?" "Nothing naughty I'm just fascinated with learning about how others like us live!" I poured us each a drink and sat with him. "Will Kian be upset I'm here?" "You will be long gone by the time he comes home." "Right now he's probably balls deep in another woman and Daniel in a threesome." Caleb shook his head. "New Orleans please tell me!"

"Well for starters last I knew we had a community of about 160 of us." "We are divided into houses based on who our Sire was."  "My name is Caleb Dean Locke, or as my vampire family calls me, Caleb Carter because my Sire's name is Adam Carter. We tend to drop our human name and pick our Sire's last name." "My house is the house of Carter." "So how many are in a house?" "It varies some are large and that's 10 or 15 but most are around 6 or so." "My house consists of 8." "There's that many of you?" "Yes there is." 

"So what brings you to Boston?" "Well I'm working with my business trying to land a deal." "What is it you do?" "I run a travel business and we are trying to get a few hotels together to offer travel packages to Boston." "Sounds like a great job." "Tell me how do you know of our society?" "We aren't a huge group of beings Raven therefore we have connections." "You're so young my dear." "I know I am just a baby." "Time and patience my love you will adjust and become who you are meant to be." "Kian has no idea what a hidden gem he has in you." I sighed at that thought. "Kian and I had such a beautiful thing and once I was turned he just lost interest in me." "He's an idiot!" "I can honestly say I'd give anything to leave my society but I have nothing without them so I'm stuck." "What if you had an out?" I laughed at him. "That's just it Caleb there is no out for me." "I learned to love Kian I didn't come here willingly." "Nothing here came naturally." "He took you correct?" "Yes I was forced to be here at first but of course it changed." "I fell in love with him and ultimately it has cost me everything." 

"I know you don't know me at all but if you could leave would you?" "I might put some distance between us for a while." "Come to New Orleans with me." "Oh Caleb I couldn't." "I have no means to feed myself or get a place to live." "I'll hire you as an employee." "Even with a job how do I feed I can't take a volunteer with me." "We don't have volunteers love." "We hunt for our blood." "Are you serious?" "Very much so." "We have ways and techniques I could teach you but no one just comes by for dinner." "Your society has taken the hunting element of our kind out of the equation." "Yet that's what makes us different I guess." "What about a place to live?" "Adam has plenty of space at his house." "Its a beautiful mansion just a few blocks off the French quarter." "You don't live there?" "No I have an apartment about 3 blocks away from there." "We all have our own homes just when we gather we go to the Carter house and we serve the Carter line." "I'm an outsider though." "Oh love if you're an outsider you can still serve a specific house you just won't have the Carter name." "Serve?" "Its less sinister than it sounds." "Means that your from or in your case recruited to a specific house." "We live relatively quiet lives weaving into the New Orleans macabre and unusual." "Can I leave if I'm not happy?" "Anytime you want to travel or visit home you say so it's not your thing you leave." "Caleb you paint a picture of Utopian life." "Its quiet an smoothly run if that's what you mean." "Here there's no structure or law." I stood up to get another drink to find Caleb behind me. "I'm not thirsty for a drink Raven but I am hungry." 

I turned around to meet his gaze. His jet black hair and haunting blue eyes made my legs weak. His muscular arms wrapped around me in a way that even Kian couldn't. My gods he was handsome. I leaned in and kissed him. "Its been such a long time since I've been with anyone Raven." "Earlier doesn't count he laughed."

He picked me up and brought me over to the couch. He slid off my dress and panties then my bra. I stood naked in front of Caleb willing to let go of Kian for a bit. He undressed and sat down. He pulled me to him, kissing my abdomen. Suddenly he positioned me in front of him so he could bury his face in my pussy. I let out a cry of pleasure. His tongue working magic on my clit making me weak in the knees. "Caleb!"  I said with a ragged voice, "That tongue is magic!" I leaned forward a bit as he held my hips bracing my hands on the back of the couch. I couldn't catch my breath as I came under his tongue's work. My wetness coated his tongue as he let out a moan more than happy to enjoy his reward. He undid his pants sliding out his cock and immediately slid me down on it. He let out a hiss as I began fucking him slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck messing with his hair as my body worked it's way into another orgasm. "Christ Raven you come so fucking easily!" I came hard letting out a long drawn out cry of pleasure. He picked up the pace a bit as he leaned in sucking on my nipples making me want another orgasm so bad my pussy ached. Then he rubbed my clit. I went into an orgasm that made me squirt on his cock as he fucked me. My wetness making him pull me off his cock and throw me down on the floor burying his face in my juices licking at my clit as he went along. "Your wetness tastes so fucking sweet." He slid his fingers in me fingering me until I came again for him. He pulled me up sitting me on his lap again to fuck me. He held me gently this time kissing me making me feel absolutely amazing. Like I was wanted again, like I meant something. I came again this time I brought him with me as we came our cries came out in unison just as the door opened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know absolutely nothing about the city of New Orleans. I'm writing this based on what I might imagine it to be like after all this is fiction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh for fucks sake!" I looked over at Kian as he walked through the door. "I'm going to my room and when your done fucking your guest please be so kind as to lock up so we don't find you dead in the morning love." He went upstairs. Caleb slid out of me and I got up. I slid my panties on. He got dressed and handed me his business card. "New Orleans will always be a safe haven if you need me Raven." He kissed me and opened the door. "Thank you for the lovely evening Raven." Just like that he left. I gathered my clothes and went to my room. I turned on the shower and got in washing away my sins of the night. There was a knock on my bathroom door. Kian came in to see me. I finished my shower grabbing a couple towels to dry off. He stood in front of me staring. He looked as if he had been crying. "Where did I go wrong with you?" "When did you stop loving me?" "Kian please stop!" </p><p>He reached out for me and it happened. I stepped back. I didn't fall into his arms crying, sniffling, I'm sorry, or I love you. I stepped back. He put his arms down. "I guess I deserve that." "Kian I'm tired and confused I just want to go to bed. "I don't want to talk some more or at all." "Daniel was upset you left without him." "Really because I sat for a half hour waiting for him and it was more important to kiss ass than bring me home!" "Go to bed and let me be please I'm over talking!" I got dressed and crawled in bed as Kian tried to crawl in with me I kicked him out. I went to bed not knowing what to do.</p><p>With the morning I went for a walk and returned Kian had left for work Elliot went about doing Elliot things. While my mood wasn't foul I was just miserable. I called Caleb. "Hello?" "Its Raven how are you?" "Its nice to hear your voice Raven." "Caleb when are you heading back home?" "Tomorrow morning why?" I broke down crying. "I was wondering if your offer of a safe haven still stood?" "He didn't hurt you did he?" "No I'm safe." "I need to get away for a while is all." "Of course I'll call ahead and let Adam know we have a guest visiting." "Oh Caleb can I join you tonight?" "Of course you can Raven I'll send my hotel information to you." I hung up grabbing my suitcase and I packed my things. What I thought was needed. I laid my rings on the bed and a note to Kian that I would be back just not sure when. Elliot left for lunch and I called a cab and headed to Boston. When I got there I met Caleb in the lobby of his hotel. I booked myself a one way flight to New Orleans using Caleb's card and paid him cash. The last of my own money. I left everything behind. We went up to his room at the hotel. He closed the door and I just sat down staring at him with a blank look. He showed respect and didn't try anything but putting his arms around me to comfort me. </p><p>"It's going to be ok sweetie I promise!" "Come back with me clear your head have fun and enjoy yourself you'll come back a refreshed woman." "I would even bet your going to excel at hunting!" I let out a sigh and leaned in kissing him aggressively. Caleb instantly pulled at my clothes having both of us naked quickly. "I need to get fucked hard!" "As you wish my dear!" He turned me on my hands and knees and rubbed my clit. I let out a sigh as I stuck my ass in the air. He slid in me and began fucking me hard. His hips hitting my ass made me wet and I cried out needing hard fast aggressive sex so I could come! He pulled out and flipped me over grabbing my ankles as he slid in I wrapped my legs crying out as he fucked me. Covered in sweat in no time I came for him as he drove himself in me. He came inside me groaning at his release. I was in such an aggressive mood I needed a release. I looked at him sliding over his lap begging to be spanked. It drove him wild as he draped me over his lap and landed multiple open handed slaps on my bare ass. He kissed my cheeks and I leaned into his kisses. Suddenly I felt his tongue. It was a much desired feeling his tongue on my ass. "Caleb I'm not against anal you know." Suddenly I felt him wet his cock in my wetness and begin fucking me. I screamed out in pleasure as he fucked me. I came again and so did he. I was finally satisfied. He slid out pulling me to him taking me into the shower where we made love again before cleaning up.</p><p>Caleb brought out a side of me that had been tamed by Kian. When I thought back he tamed me with a collar, he tamed me with chains, he tamed me with death. Yet the spirit of a Vampire was not kind, loving, and well behaved. We were hunters and had a carnal side. We craved the blood of humans and walked amongst the living because the blood of the living we fed from gave us reanimation. It gave us immortality, and a thirst that food could never quench. We were brought fourth from the depths of hell to serve the keeper of the damned. Why did I finally feel free enough to embrace what I truly was? A being who craved the carnal side of her nature? </p><p>Caleb sat holding me it was obvious he had taken a liking to bedding me. Truth be told I was fond of the same thing. He looked at me smiling. "Get dressed we are going hunting!" "Caleb I've never hunted before." "Well let's teach you because you're going to have to eat." We dressed and headed out. We ended up at a bar having a drink. "Watch those around you at all times." "Listen to them." "Nothing they say can be kept a secret from you." We sat both listening to conversation." "When you see an opportunity take it." He pointed out the two ladies at the bar. He walked up and bought them both drinks. Said congratulations and came back over to me. "Bridal shower celebration." "They're waiting for the rest of their party." "From on pair of newlyweds to another he laughed." "We can not take down that many people." "You are aware of your abilities aren't you?" "No obviously not." "After feeding on them you make them forget." "Like using telekinesis?" "One might say that." "Kian taught you nothing did he?" "No he didn't." Which pissed me off. Two other girls joined them. We watched as they became drunk quickly. When they left we followed. Bar after bar we watched them. Then on the dance floor of the last bar we joined them. Dancing exchanging bride garbage. Caleb slid behind one kissing her neck whispering in her ear. He bit her and to the oblivious it looked as if he was making out with her. I was amazed. When he was done he moved on to the next one looking at me nodding to join them. Again he whispered to her and looked at me as I leaned in grinding on her with Caleb and nuzzled her neck. She let out a sigh and I bit her. I fed her blood filling me satiating my thirst. He wiped a bit of his own blood on the spots healing them instantly. As she danced off oblivious to our actions. "Caleb I'm full but thank you for the tips." He finished the other two and we left. "That was amazing." "Raven that was a hunt and a successful one at that." We returned to the hotel where we went to bed. I felt alive and I was excited to escape.</p><p>I looked out the window as we sat ready to leave Boston. The city grew smaller and smaller as did my desire to stay. I had spent my whole life here. I was ready to get away. I checked my phone I had a voice mail and I turned it off. No one needed to know where I was going and why. I knew Kian might not take me back and I was prepared to accept that but, I needed to find out what was out there in the world. Caleb held my hand and watched out the window. "Adam is aware you are coming with me Raven and, he is waiting to welcome you." "His home is very warm and inviting, you will have your own room." "Wait I'm not staying with you?" "As a guest you aren't allowed to stay in my home." "I can come and go as I wish with you but guests must be protected." "New Orleans is home to some nasty characters." "Like what?" "Wolves for starters." "How do wolves live in the city?" "Oh Raven my love not wolves as in animals but Werewolves." "Then there's the Voodoo priestess named Tempeste Boucher." "She is head of the witches coven." "Then there's the Dhampir." "Halflings produced to hunt us to extinction." "They're immortal half human half Vampire that feed on our blood and seek to kill us." "All in all its a beautiful city but my gods it can be deadly." "If your only here visiting for a spell you will be fine."

"It sounds exciting!" "Tell me Caleb this Tempeste is she your enemy?" "Well it depends on who's pissed her off." "She has a very nasty temper and if she gets in a mood trust me you won't survive her wrath." "The house of Carter is friendly with the witches of the city as we have a priestess turned Vampire amongst our ranks in my house." "What's her name?" "Her name is Delphine while she is a Vampire she is also a witch." "This is amazing!" "Is she a good witch or a bad witch?" Caleb rolled his eyes. "She is certainly not the priestess Tempeste is but she's not known for being nice." "She tends to put a lot of time into killing off the wolves." "Where the house of Moreau has strong ties to the wolves." "They control the part of the city that has the most wolves currently there is a peace treaty in place." "The wolves are controlled by Antoine Simon." "I've bumped into his crew a few times and yeah he's not friendly at all towards us." I was curious as to what they would look like. I had never encountered any of their kinds. In fact if we had them in our area of Boston you wouldn't know it. My society lived a very quiet existence that those who inhabited New Orleans didn't enjoy it seems.

A few short hours later still asking Caleb a billion questions we landed in New Orleans. We traveled by car to his Sire's home. The city was beautiful. It had an old charm to it. French inspired names on restaurants and bars, ferns hung outside colorful hotels and  shops, old trees draped in Spanish moss, and wrought iron fences in front of houses, even old gas lamplights added to what was New Orleans. I was delighted to visit and experience this city. 

Adam's home was on the edges of the French quarter a beautiful white and green house. "It's not much from here but wait until you get inside. Upon walking in with Caleb we were greeted by a young man with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. "Well you must be our guest Raven." "Welcome to our house I'm Adam." He hugged me tight with a kiss on each cheek. Another gentleman took my suitcase and showed me to my room. I went in the bathroom and freshener up quickly joining Caleb in the massive living room. "So your here all the way from Boston?" "Yes Sir." "Please call me Adam." "We don't see many guests from your region here." "Well I just needed to get away and Caleb offered to host for a few days." "I'll be sure to compensate you for my visit." "That won't be necessary I just want you to enjoy yourself." "My Caleb is a great host." "Have you hunted prior to leaving?" "Actually it was my first hunt." "What?" "We have volunteers in my society." "Jillian is my volunteer whom I left behind she was a recent acquisition." "She's owned?" "No she willingly allows me to feed and has her own life outside of feeding me." "When I came to feed I was more like a wild animal caught and sent to a zoo." "Taken against my will fed upon and held." "I was shall we say tamed?" "You married your captor?" "Well I became his companion then only in death an resurrection his wife." The term wife sat on my tongue turning more sour the longer I spoke of it. "I may not even go back after this visit." "We are a sanctuary for all who seek a community." "Thank you Adam I appreciate the hospitality." 

The day slipped by relaxing in the courtyard that was in the back of the house. It wasn't a patio that looked outward to the ocean or the gardens but it had charm. The brick having been laid decades ago. The warm air moved through the trees and gave relief to the humidity in the air. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I finally felt calm enough to check my phone. 8 missed calls from Daniel and Kian who other than an I'll be back note had no clue where I was with Caleb. I wanted it that way. I wanted my own time to do my own things. 

I went indoors to find that Adam was relaxing watching tv. I sat with him and he turned it off to chat. "Feeling relaxed yet?" "Actually I am very relaxed." "Tell me love will you be hunting with us tonight?" "Well with supervision I'd love to work on my skills." "How long has it been since you turned you have ZERO skills yet?" "Weeks is all and only because I was not protected from my psychotic ex." "Murder?" I nodded at him. He kissed my head. "My poor sweet girl." "You really miss being human don't you dear?" "I do miss it." "Why?" "Well I loved feeding Kian especially when we made love to each other." "That rush it gave me when we reached .... Well not to be naughty....ya know." Adam laughed at me for not wanting to come right out and say what I meant. "You mean to say that when he fed it made your orgasm even more intense." I blushed a bit and nodded like a teenager. He patted my leg. "It's why humans find sleeping with us exhilarating." "Do you find yourself craving sex now?" "Well, at times I suppose but having two men to satisfy my needs one hardly gets cravings, and we'll my feeding volunteer Jillian and I have been together as well." Adam's look was that of shock. "That's a lot of sex my dear." "What else do I have to do?" "Kian leaves me nothing to do." "No wonder you became complacent so quickly." "Perhaps, but it came with a huge cost really." "Your human life." I nodded yes and sighed. I excused myself to take a nap. 

Adam understood me perhaps a little too well. Then again he's probably seen a million like me come and go. The sad bullshit baggage I threw in everyone's face as a piss poor excuse for acting the way I do. That's just it though I was allowed to play the victim because, then someone else was responsible for my unhappiness again rather than me being in charge of my own happiness. Fuck I was a mess! How had I allowed these beings take control of my life to the degree they had? How had I allowed Kian or even Daniel manipulate me into being such a blind follower? My phone vibrated in my jeans pocket, it was Kian. Reluctant to answer I did anyways. He would just keep calling. "Hello?" "Raven are you ok?" "Kian I'm fine." "Where are you I'll come get you." "Kian I'm fine and no I don't want to come back." "I'm safe and in no danger and when I'm ready I'll be back." "If I need you I'll call you." "I love you very much but I need to go." I could hear him breaking down as if he was trying not to cry and it broke my heart but this was about me. "I love you remember that and let me be alone for a bit." I hung up. I didn't cry I just laid down to rest.

I woke up to a kiss on my neck. I assumed with my eyes closed it was Caleb. I let out a little sigh playfully allowing him to kiss me. I opened my eyes as he slipped between my thighs as I welcomed the distraction. "Open your eyes Raven." I opened them and let out a gasp. "Adam?" He smirked at me. "My, my you are delicious." "I thought you were Caleb waking me up I'm so sorry!" "Why be sorry sweetie I kissed you and we'll you didn't refuse." "It's so obvious you have an ache that is insatiable." He kissed me again. "There's no need to feel embarrassed."  He ran his hand along my breasts. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. My heart beat like it was going to explode. Then he got up. I laid there soaked, and in desperate need of an orgasm. "If you want more my dear get changed into something else and come earn it." "It's time to hunt little Raven." He had left a box on my bed. I opened it there was a beautiful black dress with a note. "See you soon Caleb." I got ready quickly as I had grown hungry at the thought of hunting. Caleb sat talking to Adam as I walked into the room Adam bit his lower lip and sighed. Caleb hugged me and scooted me to the door. Adam paused at the door looking me over. "I'm hungry just looking at you fuck!" 

We got into a car heading out we made our way to Bourbon street getting out. We made our way to a club that was packed. We had no issue getting in and getting a booth. Music pounded in my ears as the waitress brought us drinks. Caleb reminded me what he told me earlier on my first time out. Adam wasted no time wandering out on the dance floor attracting a blonde woman to his side. Caleb pulled me out to the floor. He grinded up against me sending my ache into overdrive. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Caleb was gone. I downed my drink and made eye contact with a young guy with brown hair, blue eyes, and a muscular build. Adam nodded at me as if to say nice job. He mumbled out his name and truth be told I didn't care about his name I just wanted to feed. 

After four maybe five songs and a couple trips to the bar I found a dark corner pulling him in kissing his neck. He picked my dress up. "I so want to fuck that tight pussy right here." "I remembered Caleb teaching me how the seduction was so important as was making him forget afterwards. I rubbed against his jeans whispering that I needed to get off so badly. As he drunkenly rutted around trying to get his hand in my panties I bit him sending him into a frenzy of desperation to find a way to please me. "Christ you bit me!" I didn't panic but sweet talked him as I fed begging him to finger me to an orgasm. He was tasty and I ate more than I had planned to as I bit my wrist applying that smidge of blood needed to heal the wound. All I left was a cute purple mark on his clavical. He was really clueless as I pretended to come down from my orgasm fully fed. I smiled sweetly and wiggled away from him making an excuse to go to the ladies room.

Adam found me easily pulling me into him. "You did a beautiful job Raven!" I thanked him for the compliment and he nodded. I suddenly felt his body grinding against mine I wasn't sure what to do. I looked into his eyes and found myself beginning to respond to him again. "Such a tease I giggled." "Lets get home we have a full night of fun planned." We met Caleb by the car as we piled in heading back to Adam's. The whole act not taking more than an hour or a little more. We returned as more guests arrived Adam led me to his courtyard. "Ah my family is here!" Caleb took my hand leading me to a corner with a table. "Adam was pleased at your ability tonight you did well." "I was nervous and wasn't crazy about letting him touch me but it was over quick." "He's taking a liking to you from what I see." I blushed at his comment. "I don't want him like that but he keeps teasing me." "Ah Raven it's Adam no one can refuse him." I stood up and went around the table sitting on Caleb's lap. "I'm not interested in him like I said!" My eyes met his and I kissed him. Caleb returned the kiss sliding his hand under my dress. "I could fuck you right here and enjoy watching you squeal as my house looked on my little Raven." "It seems however Caleb already has his hands half way to our little honey pot." I froze looking up at Adam not knowing what to say. Adam peeled me off Caleb and held my hand. He nodded to Caleb as we went inside and upstairs. He opened my bedroom door. "I have a surprise for you Raven!" 

In my room was a young man with blonde hair blue eyes about 25 like myself. "He's all yours my dear." "He's willing and able my gift to you." Adam stopped me in front of him. He nodded willingly allowing me to feed. "Tell me Raven have you ever seen anyone Sire before?" "No I mean aside from my own no." "I was Kian's only one." "Patrick is the only one allowed to Sire but to save me Kian did it." "Well here Raven we all Sire." "Go ahead and enjoy him when your done you will become his mother." "I couldn't do that it's not fair to him!" "I can't guide him if I myself have no direction." Adam took my hands in his. "If you want direction I can give you direction Raven." "Then please do!" "I can make you a queen here Raven, bigger than any one of your boys back home has seen." "We all started with one, just that first step to becoming powerful Raven." "I don't seek power though Adam." Caleb held me from behind kissing my neck. My body again starting to ache. Adam came in front of me. He figured out what got to me. "Raven my dear feed from him and turn him learn how to be a powerful woman!" He ran his fingers over my breasts, down my sides kissing my neck with his tongue ever so slightly sliding on my skin. I shivered at his touch. "I will guide you all the way." Fueled by his touch and kisses my body begging me to forget turning this man waiting for me and ravage Adam and Caleb I threw caution to the wind and walked up to this young man. He smelled amazing and looked delicious. "Come my dear bring your prize down to the courtyard where we will celebrate." Caleb produced a collar and placed it on his neck. "Caleb No!" "If he is doing this of free will I will agree to turn him." "I will not lead anyone friend or foe by a collar to their death or rebirth!" I removed the collar from him. "What's your name?" "My name is Jaxson." "You want this?" "Yes more than anything!" "I'm not an expert or leader." "No but you are beautiful!" I took his hand not sure what the fuck else to do other than make him what he wanted to be. Adam insisted it be me that turned him at this point I couldn't run to Kian to solve my problem that is, if there was even a problem to solve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The courtyard was still full of Vampires celebrating what I don't know? Perhaps they celebrated Jaxson becoming one of them, perhaps me getting my shit sorted out finally? Adam brought us to the fire that burned in the pit. The fire was warm and inviting, doing a little dance as it burned snapping and popping. "Are we all ready he asked loudly?!" My stomach flipped. If I fuck this up does he become a zombie or something? Adam laughed at me. "You won't fuck up because I will guide you my dear." Again his voice in my ear sent my body into a frenzy. "Let's get started!" I looked Jaxson in the eyes I felt his hand tremble. "It's only awful for a few minutes then the life you will lead beyond that point will be amazing!" I kissed his cheek a breeze kicked up as the trees whispered secrets to one another. </p><p>"Lean in and bite him my dear." I felt my teeth pierce his skin and his blood taint my tongue. "Feed from him until you feel him at deaths door." I did feed with my belly getting fuller and fuller I felt stronger more confident. Jaxson never flinched only welcomed my gift. The task was almost done. Without Adam saying a word I bit my wrist feeding him my blood. He ate and I held him as his body passed from this world. The painful transition began and I never let go. He opened his eyes. "Welcome Jaxson it's nice to see you." He sat up kissed my cheek and looked around. Adam had a volunteer ready to feed him. I stood him up and explained how to feed. He was a natural student. Once he was done he wanted more. "Ah a little at a time it's important to learn control!" I nodded to Adam and he was led away. </p><p>"You make a wonderful mother, so kind and gentle." It dawned on me I had created another being. I wasn't scared of it just amazed.  Adam looked at me covered in Jaxson's blood still damp on my skin. He toyed with my desires again. He licked my throat tasting the blood. I sighed at him. He laughed at me. "You are amazing at self control you know." "It's a battle I'm struggling to win Adam." He pulled me in kissing my lips. "Unless you plan on fucking me until I lose my mind please stop teasing me!" "Why Raven your being a bit bold!" "Am i?" He grabbed me dragging me over to the bar nearby he planted me face down bent over the bar and smacked my ass as hard as he could. "I will tease you as long as I want!" My bottom burned but I caught on to his game. I looked him in the eyes and stood up. "You will not be teasing me any more!" I walked away my body on fire. He grabbed me and put me over his shoulder. He took me up to his room opening the door with his knee and roughly deposited me on his bed. He yanked my panties clean off, hiking my dress up and buried his face in my sopping wet pussy. I let out a cry as he made my back arch off the bed as if I were a demon in an exorcism. I couldn't hold myself still. He slid his fingers in me adding to my pleasure bringing me closer to an orgasm. I cried out pulling at his hair. I came hard my knees trembling my wetness coating his fingers. I tried to catch my breath but he wouldn't let me sliding his cock in me and wasting no time fucking me into another orgasm. My body shaking I felt every inch of him slide deep in me every thrust every groan made me want to come again. Adam spilled inside me as we came together. He pulled me off the bed into his arms kissing me. He walked me into the shower. I undressed and stepped in. He washed me head to toe cleaning up the aftermath of our encounter. 

He kissed me under the spray the water running down our naked bodies. "That pussy of yours is delicious!" I giggled at his comment. "Why thank you." "I'll be back for more of that treat." "Adam, do you think Caleb is going to be upset I slept with you?" "No, he's smart and knows that as the head of the house nothing is off limits to me." "I need to convince you to stay so I can have you every day." "I'm flattered that you feel that way." He nipped at my neck making me ache again. "Adam..." I purred. I kissed him taking his hardening cock in my hand stroking it. He turned me around and slowly entered me. Kissing my neck I felt his hands wrap around my hips holding me. I let out a slow sigh matching his long groan of satisfaction. He slid his fingers over my clit as I cried out I came as I heard him sigh out. He slid out of me turning me to face him kissing me again. I slid down his muscular body running my tongue over his thigh to the tip of his hard cock. I took him in my mouth as he slid himself as deep as he could. I felt him come as it slid down my throat. He pulled me up to face him. His eyes always captivating me. "Ah Raven such an eager student." He turned the water off as we dried off he quietly held me to him my head on his shoulder. "It's been a long time since anyone's been willing to get this close to me." "I find that hard to believe." He sighed handing me a nightshirt and panties from my room. "I assumed you would be tired after the long evening." "I am thank you Adam." "Will you stay with me tonight?" I smiled and nodded gently kissing his cheek. "You have been such a gracious host I'd love to." I wandered to his bed crawling in and getting comfortable. Adam joined me wrapping his arms around my waist. "I like having you here Raven." I patted his arm and dozed off.</p><p>I woke to the sunlight filling the room. I was well rested and thought I should return to my own room. Adam was long gone it reminded me of never waking up next to Kian. I walked across the hall and closed the door. I checked my phone a text from Daniel asking if I was ok? Delete.... A call from Kian saying he missed me......  delete. I was happily enjoying my time away. I tossed my phone on the bed and changed my clothes. I wandered downstairs to see Adam teaching Jaxson to feed. A true fledgling who had no idea what to do. My fledgling none the less. He picked his head up with a smile. "Hello Jaxson", I kissed his cheek. "Hello Raven I'm glad to see you!" "Likewise!" I kissed Adam on the cheek. "How are you today my wonderful host?" "Very well mistress!" He looked at me with those eyes and I melted. </p><p>I decided to take a walk around the city Adam joined me to show me around the French quarter. "Have you seen Caleb?" I inquired he had not been around since early last night. "He's gone I'm afraid love." "Business calls and my Caleb takes care of it for me." I froze, and turned to Adam. "Should I head home then?" "Nonsense we are well acquainted now Raven there's no need to fly away." "Stay as long as you want to." He pulled me into a bar and we sat at a table. He ordered two drinks for us. The waitress brought out our drinks and we were joined by two young ladies. "I would like to think lunch is in order my dear." Truthfully I was a bit hungry even though I fed yesterday. He stood me up walking our pair of ladies to a sideroom. Closing the door he locked it and we fed in private. Once done we washed up and returned to our drinks. "Our bartender is Vampire and runs a little side job feeding us while we are out during the day so we don't have to hunt in broad daylight. "It's nice isn't it?" "Not having to hunt." "Raven it's a convenience is all." "My Vampires will always hunt." "We no longer need to kill as we have adapted but hunting is mandatory." "As long as you are a guest with me you will hunt as well." Having had my fill I was good for several days. We finished our drinks heading back to the house. </p><p>We returned to the house where a woman waited for us. Adam hugged her and turned to me. "Raven this is the one person you needed to meet while you are here." "If anyone is more fascinating than her....." "This is Tempeste Boucher." "It's an honor to meet you Ms. Boucher." "Oh child please call me Tempeste or Tempe as Adam does." "Ms. Boucher makes me feel old and I'm only 35 I'm not ready to be old." She let out a cackle that made her sound a 100. "So your a Voodoo priestess?" "Yes I am, are you afraid yet?" "No Tempeste I'm not afraid of you I have no reason to fear you." "Fascinated yes very much."

Tempeste said goodbye and Adam saw her out. I decided to go sit in the courtyard and enjoy the beautiful weather. Adam joined me. "So now you've met Tempeste." "I can see why people fear her she's got a very powerful presence." "She will be back tonight to join us in the festivities." "I look forward to seeing her again." "How did you feel after turning Jaxson last night Raven?" "I felt very wierd like I was doing something wrong but then I was excited to do it because it would never be allowed back home." "Would you want to do it again?" "I would love to do it again." "Do you think you will go home eventually?" "As if I have a choice in the matter." "Adam I'm married, yes we have an open relationship but, I still have an obligation to explain my actions." He leaned in to kiss me and I stopped him. I wasn't sure why because I wanted to fuck him in broad daylight right there at the table in the courtyard. He sighed sitting down next to me. "Oh my dearest Raven always just out of reach, always teasing those around you..... Such a dangerous game!" I stood up and walked away. As I did I turned around winking at him and then disappeared inside.

The hours slipped by soon there was a party in the courtyard. A knock came at my door. It was Caleb. I was happy to see him again. He hugged me and kissed my cheek. "How has your stay been?" "Very nice I've had a great time." "I do think in a day or two I'm going to return home to sort things out there." Caleb was disappointed but smiled politely before he turned and headed towards my door. "That's it from you?" "Raven you made it very clear you want to return home and if you didn't it's obvious Adam has your interest now not me." "Adam is my host!" "That's why you hopped right into bed with him, turned Jaxson without hesitation, and from what I see have no intention of staying here." "Watch yourself Raven before you end up in a situation you'll regret." He slammed my door. As he did Adam walked in to my room. He grabbed my waist pulling me in kissing me. Suddenly I found myself stripped naked in the shower bent over his knees as he sat on the bench smacking my wet ass. I let out a cry unable to move. "What's the matter a while ago you enjoyed denying me a kiss?" I struggled with the pain as he smacked me again then slid his wet fingers across my clit. My body jerked in excitement. He sat me up bending down in front of me to eat my pussy. "Fuck it's beautiful!" With his tongue firm on my clit moving about he slid his fingers in me which drove me insane with the need to come. He saw the look in my eyes as I whimpered barely hanging on to the edge before I came. Then I lost all control and Adam knew it. I came my legs shaking and my cries loud. He pulled me up kissing me hard. "That pussy is Devine!" He sat down on the bench pulling me down onto his cock. I let out a long sigh. He began fucking me toying with my nipples as he slammed himself in me. The sound of our bodies coming together as we both let out sighs and long groans until we came together. He held me as we rode out our orgasms my head on his shoulder. That slippery slope that I was on the verge of falling off. I felt like I was on the verge of making a huge mistake but I couldn't stop myself. Adam had me in his grasp and I wasn't fighting him. He could make me do anything and I didn't know why?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We dried off and dressed. He held me as we stood in the hallway. "You know you need to make a decision don't you Raven?" I nodded to his remark. "I can't do it just yet Adam." "You know I owe Kian an answer as well." "You want to stay here don't you?" I couldn't come right out an answer him. "Raven?" "Adam you are a wonderful host and amazing in bed, that doesn't mean I want to stay and live amongst your family." He sighed at me. "You have so much potential." I shruged. "Perhaps I do and I don't see what you see it doesn't mean I want to be here permanently."

Adam turned, letting me go. "Go back to Kian and your society that will not let you do a fucking thing then." "Adam!" "I've been here less than a week I refuse to make such serious decisions!" He returned kissing me passionately. I found myself confused at how he was so sure he wanted me here so quickly. "Come perhaps Tempeste can change your mind." "Why?" "She's good at helping people make choices." I laughed and declined his offer. "She's also a witch!" "If im going to make a choice it's going to be mine I don't want her influence." "I'm kidding Raven let's just go have some fun tonight!" 

The courtyard was full of witches and Vampires and the occasional human to feed the guests. I entered on Adam's arm much to the disapproval of Caleb. It wasn't that I was in love with either of them but, more in love with how they lived. They were much more open and in touch with other species and groups of supernatural humans. I loved how they hunted or went out to obtain their blood. I didn't get why they called it hunting when it consisted of no Chase or taking down their prey. Adam brought me a drink to the table and sat. "Your very quiet my dear." "I'm just watching your guests have fun." I gulped down my drink and he brought me another. "Does it make you want to stay?" "Why are you so fixated on me staying?" "Truthfully Adam!" "You have potential!" "For what?" "To become their mother Raven!" "Mother?" "Expanding our colony here in New Orleans!" "To start a new house we need another leader." I could bring Kian down to do that." "I don't want him I want you!" "The house of Raven .... What is your last name?" "Rose." "Ah ok yes the house of Rose!" 

Tempeste approached the table and sat. "Raven you know you would make an amazing mother." "Given the proper guidance you could be queen of New Orleans." I laughed at her. The thought of my own house was tempting but what was the cost? Adam stood up holding his hand out to me. "How capable of hunting prey are you?" "I've done ok so far." "Could you take down a human being or another vampire in a war or real hunt?" "I have done so already." "Prove it my little fledgling." "We all enjoy the hunt." "Take down one of the humans here and prove to me you're capable." Before his words were on the air to my ears I tore into the neck of one of the human girls. I drained her as she lie gasping for life in my arms her blood soaking my clothes and hair. "Shall I give life to our little beauty my mentor?" "Do you intend to care for her?" I bit my wrist feeding her death and eternal life with out Adam even saying another word. She weighed in my arms as I comforted her through her transformation. She sat up as I kissed her lips to mine. "Welcome my daughter to eternal life." She kissed my cheek and I summoned a feeding volunteer to our side. She bit her and fed. Her blood courses through her veins. I stopped her and sent her to be locked away so we could ween her properly. Adam had a look in his eyes of pure lust. I felt her blood run through me and it reminded me of how I felt feeding Kian. Adam took my hands leading me to his bedroom slamming the door behind us. "To see you create new life excites me my dear it's your destiny Raven!" He laid down in bed welcoming me to lay with him. He kissed me gently taking his time. "Creating her was like feeding our kind Adam!" I slipped my clothes off climbing on top of him sliding him in me. As we fucked I couldn't help but want to do it again. "I will help you build your house Raven I will make you a much respected leader." Those words.... Much respected burned in my ears I would finally be able to do as I wanted free to make my own choices. My orgasm slowly built and came in slow waves yet it took me over the edge of where I was. 

I woke up in the wee hours of the morning to a silent house. I slipped out of bed and went down to the living room. My phone was showing a missed call. It's when my high crashed and I came back to the reality I had to go home. I owed Kian that much. I realized we weren't good together that something didn't fit right at home. Adam offered me the world with a path that proved I could be more than what I was. A long sigh escaped me. Tears slid down my cheeks as my heart broke in two again. Was I ready to leave Kian for good? His message checking up on me telling me he missed me and looked forward to having me home again. That was all. Home.... Such a simple word yet so complicated. I grabbed my phone and went to the patio. I called him. 

Kian answered with a groggy hello? "Kian it's Raven." "Oh my God my love I never thought I'd hear your voice!" "Raven please I'm begging you please come home!" "Well, Kian that's why I called." I could hear his breath become ragged as if he knew what I was going to say. "Your not coming back are you?" "Kian it's very complicated." "Adam and the community here have been very very kind and open." "Adam" ...... He paused and grunted. "Yes Adam has offered to make me a house leader Kian." "Raven that's impossible it takes years to ascend to leadership." "No Kian it doesn't because it's already happening!" "There will be a house of Rose soon!" "You never believed in me did you?" "Raven please come home my love." "Kian I'm not your love any more!" "I'm staying here and yes there will be a house of Rose!" I disconnected the call and blocked his number from calling me back. I returned to Adam who was half awake. "Adam wake up we need to talk!" "Raven what's wrong are you ok." "I made up my mind!" "I'm staying!"</p><p>"What made you want to stay?" "Adam what gets better in my life if I go back?" "I'll still be doing the same boring shit I do every fucking day!" "Nothing changes I'll still be his arm piece with no voice, no hope, and no future there." "I'm terrified that I'm making a huge mistake but I have to try something." "Raven it won't be a mistake I promise you!" I sighed and tucked myself into Adam's arms, my thoughts turning to how Kian must be feeling. I slept a long time that day not wanting to face anything. I wanted to mourn those I left behind and remember what little time I had with them. It hit me I had given up my marriage or what was considered a marriage in the eyes of vampiric law so to speak. I gave up anything I had with Daniel and my best friend Elliot. It was selfish of me yet I needed to move ahead with my life. 

I toyed with my phone when a message from Daniel came. He was pissed at me for my actions and considered me a whore and that I abandoned my society for the chance at something I wasn't even sure of what I was getting myself into. I called him. "Raven what do you want!?" "The chance to say goodbye and explain my choices." "Come home love please!" "Kian is a fucking wreck." "Kian is my main reason for staying." "When will I ever be a leader?" "When will I ever lead the house of Rose there?" "Daniel I'll never be what I will be here up there!" My tears filled my eyes as I sniffled. "Raven I'm begging you please!" "I don't trust them!" "You don't have to Daniel because this has nothing to do with you!" "Goodbye Daniel I love you and Kian always!" I hung up Adam knocked on my partially open door. "You ok?" "No I'm not but I knew this was going to devastate them." "Time will ease their pains." "We are going hunting.... " "Ok I'll be right there." I dressed and headed down to the foyer. Adam was there waiting. "We need to bring Jaxson and my girl." "Ava." "Her name is Ava." "Well then we need to bring Jaxson and Ava." "Next time."

We left it had begun to get dark. Adam didn't have a car take us to a club this time instead we walked her streets. We walked passed our kind looking for the perfect prey, we walked passed the witches who brought the tourists to us as they meandered down her dark alleys. Two tourists taking a shortcut down a dark alley drunk on too many fruity drinks or perhaps their choice was whiskey their bellies full of gumbo and beignets. I followed them Adam behind me. "Excuse me folks can you help me?" "Sure thing honey what's up?" "Bourbon street I am so lost." "My friends are meeting me there and I'm afraid I'm way off the beaten path and I forgot my phone." "Oh well you go back that way make a left oh or was it a right?" Adam came up from behind him and bit him as I took down the girl. We fed quickly and left no traces behind their blood a well satisfying meal for us both. Making it look as if they had been passed out we left. An hour later we found ourselves feeding at a club in a huge crowd on a couple college age kids too drunk to even notice we were feeding on them. Full we returned home to Adam's. "I miss the rush feeding while making love provided me." "I'm sure you do but isn't sex more amazing now?" "Honestly I've always had good sex Adam." "Feeding was such a rush though knowing your blood kept your master alive!" "Isn't it a rush to be the master now?" "Ah but I'm not a master yet." "I'm but a lowly fledgling who stumbled on the right path." "Nonsense you are a mistress as much as I am a master!" "I have no house Adam the house of Rose is but a dream so far." "Ah my beauty it's going to be a grand house indeed." "Not only will I control my house and it's members but I will make it my goal to be aligned with the finest wolves and witches New Orleans has to offer!" "Fine ambitions these are Raven!" 

We made it to his room when he kissed me. My sadness slowly dissipating from earlier. "I want to mold you into the most beautiful and smart mistress this city has ever had!" He slid my blouse off my shoulders kissing them. Then button by tiny button it slid down my body until it fell to the floor. I jumped in his arms wrapping my legs around his waist so I could grind his cock against my ever dampening pussy. He deposited me on the bed and shimmied my jeans off me. I sat up sliding him out of his jeans and shorts. He stood naked in front of me as I took his cock deep in my mouth. He let out a loud groan as I slid him back out. I played with the tip teasing him before I started sucking him again. He was delighted as he pushed himself into my mouth gently holding my head between his hands. I wanted to taste his cum as it slid down my throat. I sucked and stroked him at a feverish pace as he held my head in place I could feel
His hot seed hit my throat the saltiness of it as I swallowed with a lick of my lips he scooped me up positioning me on the bed and buried his face in my pussy. "Your not the only one who wants to taste the others cum on their tongue tonight." His tongue worked my clit feverishly as he slid his fingers in me hitting the magic spots that made me squirt as I came. He fingered me to an orgasm that made my body shiver with uncontrollable spasms. My cries enough to wake the dead and my wetness according to him sweeter than candy. He was hard again in no time as he lowered himself next to me I turned on my side and he slid into me as he held me. His cock hitting every spot in me that made me want to come. His fingers lightly rubbing my clit as he fucked me slowly made me moan. I called out his name as he worked his magic on me. He licked up his pace slightly as I came fucking me and rubbing my clit until my orgasm subsided. All my cries and moans clenching his cock he came as well. He slid out of me kissing my neck. "You have such beautiful skin fuck for a former feeder you have no scars..... " He trailed off in his remarks. "Raven I'm so sorry." "It's ok Adam really." I got up excuse me I'm going to shower and go to bed. I didn't even pick up my clothes I just bolted across the hall and into the shower. I turned it on and my tears flowed freely. I cleaned up and got out pulling on a t-shirt and shorts. Adam stood in my doorway. I didn't say a word. "Raven im sorry!" "Adam I don't want to talk about it ok just let it go!" "Close my door please!" He did and when he did I let the tears flow again. How was I so quick to dismiss my love for Kian? The reminder that he did love me and I'm sure missed me. My thoughts drifted back to the garden and the flowers. I missed him and Elliot and my old life before this trip. I fell asleep tears staining my pillow that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I worked through the pain of missing Kian. Perhaps I would always miss him. It had been months since I moved here or well come to visit. I had successfully weaned Ava and Jaxson and taught them how to hunt. They were the first two fledgelings in my very own house. Caleb had become distant from me and hi only occasionally saw him at functions where we exchanged greetings made a little small talk and parted ways. Adam made good on his promises. I had a home quite grand actually. It had 5 bedrooms and just as many bathrooms just a few blocks from his that the families all purchased for me. I had indeed been welcomed as the new mistress. The house of Rose was well on its way to being the newest house in an ever expanding world of the living dead. We bordered on the lands that the wolves claimed as their own to the north. I had yet to establish a secure agreement with their Alpha male and his Luna but it was in the works. To our south the witches which wasn't Tempeste's coven but a woman known as the witch with the worst temper Alcina. Her coven was pure evil, they practiced black magic and spread evil and hate to anyone who crossed them. To our east was Adam's area and my only ally within my reach. West lie territory unclaimed. The wolves, witches, and Vampires all hunted there all coveted the area all had fought for years to claim it. It was the area we claimed neutral but if one day a species could claim it they could rule the other two. Bourbon street. One street in the entire city where all territories met. </p><p>I looked to Adam for advice but he gave very little wanting me to figure this out for myself. So I set out to make the house of Rose just that respectable. Jaxson and Ava stood by my side and were very faithful in doing so. I had to build my house from the ground up and establish my own rules as I went. My first order of business was to fill my house with children. Or new house followers. I liked to think of myself as their mother since I would never give life to any babies but I could give eternal life to those who wanted to be born into Vampirism. I began attending the frequent celebrations Adam had and started looking for children to fill my house. 

My third child was a strong well built man in his 30's with brown hair and brown eyes. I needed Braun if trouble arose. He was good with communication I noticed he had no problems talking amongst those who were already vampires. He fed them taking direction well. He was wealthy which also didn't hurt. His name was Cason and when he met Ava and Jaxson he fit in perfectly. Cason was welcomed to our house a week later. So with three children I set out to find our fourth. I felt one more would do nicely for the time. Rhys arrived just a month after Cason. Rhys was my special son. He worked extensively in the realm of the wolves for a long time. He owned a bar on Bourbon street that many of the wolves frequented. He had met Adam one night after hours and became close friends. My house offered protection for his bar. 

I often thought of Kian and at times wanted to extend him the offer to join me here. Adam insisted it was not to happen. Why I'll never know. I always felt Adam was afraid to lose me to Kian and if I was tucked away here I'd eventually forget my life in Boston. Truth was the longer I was away the more I missed him. The more I wanted to kiss him, and hold him again. I always picked up my phone wanting to call him or just sneak away for a night or two. I missed the garden at his house that with spring brought my lovely lilacs. I missed winter and the chill of the frigid air in my lungs. I missed the red and orange leaves of fall as they tumbled to the ground signaling the end of the summer. I missed Kian. 

I lay awake in my bed one night it was fall in Boston. I thought back to this time of year was when I had met him. When he changed my life forever. I fumbled through my phone unblocking his number. I called it as the hour wasn't late. It rang once, twice, three times then it stopped and a voice answered hello. It wasn't Kian but a woman's voice. "Kian's phone hello?" I swallowed hard perhaps it was a secretary? "Yes is Kian in please?" "Oh just a minute he's right here." I lost my composure when he said hello. My voice cracked and a tear filled my eye. "Kian?" "This is hello who's this?" "Kian it's.... It's...... Me it's Raven." He went silent and I heard his voice crack just as mine did. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine I just felt like it was time to break the silence." "Who answered your phone?" "Ah fuck Raven it's complicated." "What's complicated?" "He went quiet." "Kian I called to try and make amends." "Raven it's not that easy you know that." "You have been gone for over a year now and we'll I thought you severed all ties." "Kian, who is she?" "Her name is Simone." "You moved on didn't you?" "Yes Raven I have." "I shouldn't have called and bothered you." "I'm glad you are ok." "Caleb came up again and told us about the house of Rose." "I'm so proud of you." I wanted to cry but I sat silent. "Kian I have things to do so I'll let you go." "Raven before you go......" "Yes?" "Please come home I miss you." I was broken again. My tears fell and all the work I had done to forget him was wasted. Rhys poked his head in. "Raven are you ok?" I sniffled and nodded. "Come here sweetness." He held me and let me cry. "I own a bar I've seen heartbreak enough to know on the other side of those tears is a name." "I miss my Kian." "Who's Kian?" "My husband back in Boston." He wrinkled his face making a sigh noise. "I thought you were in love with Adam?" "God no he's my well .... I don't know?" "Lover, friend, mentor?" "I owe him so much but he's not in love with me." "Kian and I started out as master and feeder but fell in love and became bonded then I turned and became his wife." "Why are you here and not there then?" "It's been so long I don't remember why!" Rhys shook his head and kissed my forehead, "man trouble is too fucking complicated!"</p><p>I went to see Adam the next day. He hadn't spent much time with me since I had my own family to run. I wandered upstairs to see him. He was sleeping a good indicator he had partied last night. I young woman in his bathroom postures at me and I ignored her. "Adam wake up sweetie it's time to get going...." I snickered and ran my fingers through his hair. I kissed his soft lips making me begin to ache with desire for him. I didn't love him but he was special to me. "Adam."  I kissed him again. He responded by kissing me back. The young girl huffed stomping out. I got up closing his door. He was undressed already so I slipped out of my clothes and slid into bed with him. "Raven Rose you better not tease me any more or I'll put you over my knee!" I shivered at the thought as I became a little wet. I kissed him and whispered in his ear.... "I hope that's not a threat but a promise." He sighed at the words becoming hard at the thought. I kissed his chest crawling on top of him. I began grinding myself over his hard cock as it hit my clit I got even wetter. Soon I slid him in me as deep as I could his cock filling me as I wiggled around a bit making us fit perfectly. His eyes shot open as I started moving him in and out of me. Adam was a fucking rock star in bed. I always came for him and enjoyed him. He grabbed my hips setting the pace he wanted as I bounced up and down on his cock getting closer and closer to coming. "Play with your clit gorgeous I need to see you squirt for me." Without blinking I found myself on my back legs in the air as he fingered me to a squirting orgasm as he licked up my wetness. He slid back in me pounding my pussy hard as he grunted. I came again quickly not even letting me come down before my legs were quivering again. He turned me over lifting my ass in the air. I felt his tongue explore my ass sending me over the edge. I then felt the cool sensation as the lube dripped down on me and his finger slipped in. I cried out it had been forever since I had experienced it. "Your ok with this I assume?" "Mmmhmmm" was all I got out before he explored me with another finger. Soon he slipped his cock in me and slowly fucked me. I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as he slid deeper and deeper until I cried out in pleasure. He reached down with one hand playing with my clit at the same time. It sent me spiraling into a squirting orgasm. He slid out allowing me to lay down as I felt him empty himself on my breasts. He laid next to me and sighed. "Holy shit Raven if I didn't miss you!" I wiggled carefully reaching for a tissue to wipe myself off. We headed for the shower and hopped in.</p><p>After our shower which consisted of great oral sex followed by getting pounded in the shower before more oral sex which finished with me taking Adam's seed between my breasts we sat down for a quiet afternoon of lounging on his bed chatting. Truth be told I didn't come for advice, or a favor from him I had just come simply to spend an afternoon with one of my only friends in New Orleans. Sex was a perk that we enjoyed from time to time. It kept me from packing up and running away. It kept Kian's touch locked in my heart. Yet with each passing day I feared that he grew further away. Adam kept me grounded and focused on my future here. My house that I was working to fill. My constant reminder that wolves, witches, and other houses were always lingering in the shadows waiting for me to fall on my face. </p><p>Adam pulled me in tight kissing me and I welcomed his affection. "I'm glad you came today I have some news to share with you." "Oh?" "Alcina is on the move." "She moves constantly Adam in fact almost weekly she's up to something" "Perhaps it's the growing number in your house or Wolf activity but she was spotted in the cemetery a couple days ago performing rites!" "She's a witch with a coven Adam, witches do that." "Rhys has said nothing about the wolves which I'm getting impatient." "I'm trying to get a meeting with them." "I want an alliance in place because Alcina will not sit quiet forever." "I'm planning on adding new fledgelings again soon." Adam nodded and said very little about my plans. "I'm pleased that you are doing so much to assure our family stays strong." I decided to head home to relax Rhys arranged for a hunting night at his bar in hopes the wolves would be in for a visit. 

The day slipped by I went over the houses income paying bills and making sure my plans for the additional members was falling into place. I hopped into the shower and got ready to go out. Cason escorted me to Rhys's place and we got a table. Rhys was behind the bar. I recognized several of our kind from parties at Adam's. After feeding and having a few drinks we got very lucky Rhys pointed out the wolves had indeed come in. It was time to turn on the charm. Rhys was busy behind the bar and I got up wandering behind the bar. He was shocked to see me pick up orders and make the drinks with ease. "You tended bar?" I laughed at him. "In my old life I was a bartender yes." I walked over to a young man with long blonde hair and big brown eyes. He was with another gentleman with brown hair and green eyes. Both were well built and tall. "Can I get you boys a drink?" "Sure can lil lady!" They ordered beers and sat at the bar chatting. I kept close so I could hear what they said. They brought up things about work and upcoming work, talk about sports, plans for the weekend but nothing of use. I perched myself at their end of the bar swinging back a shot of bourbon. They called me over and I had to think quick to get myself an in with them. Rhys watched me closely. He came over. "My girl taking good care of you boys?" "She is Thus thanks!" "Oh this ugly shit is Gavin and this asshole is Devin."This is Raven Rose." They froze and went stiff. "Problem gentleman?" "No I heard about you and I wondered how long it would be before we met in person?" "So which one of you is Alpha?" Devin spoke up. "I am why?" "We need to talk soon I want to get to know you."

Devin let out a laugh and smiled. "I have a wife Raven sorry." "Your an idiot if you think that's what I meant Devin!" "I'm aware of who you are Raven and trust me when I say it is always beneficial to have a guard dog watching your house correct?" "I agree and yes I'm looking to acquire one or two." He nodded and swigged his beer. "So Adam's progeny has branched out on her own finally?" "Yes I'm on my own now." "I'm surprised he let you go so quickly." "He usually keeps his pets on short leashes." "I'm not Adam's pet Devin!" "You let him in your pants didn't you?" My mouth dropped. "Yeah your his pet!" "However, you did gain a house from it so you are special." "I'm also married!" "Well where's this husband of yours now?" "Back in Boston we had a falling out." "Some falling out that must have been." I turned away to serve a customer. When I returned Devin stood up. I walked from behind the bar to speak with him. "Look I have word that Alcina is up to something and that's bad news." Devin invited me to a booth. We sat down. "Are you playing bartender all night?" "No why?" "Give me your address in an hour I'll meet you there just us and we can talk business." "Now and you can drive me home." "Fine with me!" We left Rhys nodded at me as I walked out the door. We ended up at my doorstep I welcomed Devin in. He sat and I sat next to him. "You want an alliance with my pack right?" I nodded at him. "We don't stand a chance against an enemy alone there's so few of us." "I was afraid to add to my house quickly but I also don't want to wait to get to know my neighbors." "Your very pretty Raven" he pushed the hair that had fallen by my cheek behind my ear. His scent reminded me of home, the ocean on a summer day. "Devin I'm not interested in adding to my collection of men." "Why do you think I'm after you?" "No but, telling me I'm pretty isn't going to form a solid alliance!" He put his hand down shaking his head. "I've always wondered what a Vampire felt like?" "We feel just like any other woman Devin." "I feed on blood, but other than that I'm the same as any other woman." "Do you ever fear that your going to come across a wolf or witch when you hunt down on Bourbon street?" "No I can tell the difference." "How if we are all the same?" "Witch blood is safe it's like any other, wolves have a scent to them." "I do?" "Yes it's a very musky smell it mixes with your cologne but you can pick it out easily." "Yours hides that scent well but it's there." "Christ I showered and still?" I laughed and smiled. "All dogs have that smell." He laughed at me. 

"Your from Boston?" "Yes Caleb invited me down and we'll Adam kind of as you said made me his pet project." "What's his appeal?" "Devin I'm not sure but I fell for it." "I'm sure at some point I'll pay dearly but I just hope it's not before I can prove my worth." "Your sitting here with me and from what I see you're doing a good job so far." "Thank you Devin." "Listen you my dear have my pack's allegiance." "I'm convinced you're genuine and need allies." "You're welcome in my home any time Raven." "Devin do you have a large pack?" "No we are small but hold our own." "There's about 20 of us." "That's not small by any means." "Well no it's not but my brother Sam who's allies with Adam has a pack of 35." I nodded at him taking note of the numbers. "Vampire houses here are small in comparison it's why there are so many in the city." "Adam was smart to put you here." "I don't know I worry about who or what lurks at the door." Devin stood up as did I. "Thank you for coming out Devin." He stared at me. "You have such beautiful eyes damn!" "Devin I'm sorry I'm just not interested." "Do you ever mix with humans?" "We do from time to time." 

Devin pulled me in close to him as he let my hair down." "Just once I'd love to feel another woman's touch." "I've never been with anyone but a wolf." "Devin it's getting late you probably should be going." "I'm sorry Raven it's so inappropriate of me to act like I have." "Don't be sorry you're only acting on your true feelings." My body responded to him just like he wanted it to. Yet I dropped my head my hair falling to the sides of my face. As a leader I couldn't be vulnerable to another leader I had to be strong. He pulled my chin up to look him straight in the eyes. "You are a beautiful being, sexual by nature, and there is nothing wrong with expressing that." "Aren't wolves bonded forever?" "That doesn't mean they are in love Raven." "I'm married because my wife's first husband was Alpha and died defending our pack." "I stepped up to challenge for Alpha and took his place." "I care about her well being but we do not love each other." "That's sad actually." "Do you love your husband?" "Yes I do but I've come to realize my place here means more than my marriage." "So why are you so damn afraid to try new things?"

He nuzzled my neck which sent shivers down my spine. His hands snaked around my waist pulling me closer to falling off the deep end and exposing a vulnerability. "Where's your bedroom?" I knew I shouldn't give into his advances but I was horrible at hiding my need for companionship and my strong desire for sex. Vampires were supposed to hate wolves and be enemies. Yet I found myself wanting to bed him before the night was over. It was so confusing. 

I led him up the stairs gently holding his hand. I opened my bedroom door and closed it behind us. He kissed me slowly holding me in his arms then letting out a long sigh. "Those lips taste so fucking good Raven!" He slipped me out of my clothes and then himself. I returned the kiss gently stroking his cock in my right hand as he nibbled at my neck. I thought I'd lose my mind as he laid me down on the bed and began licking my clit. Fuck it felt good. That tongue was every girls dream. I let out a cry and he held my legs as I wiggled about arching off the bed. "You're quite the squirmy one!" He picked up his pace and I came for him. Out of breath he flipped me over and slid in me fucking me from behind. He groaned as he slammed into me deep. Soon he was pulling me up he laid down as I crawled on top sliding him into me. He played with my nipples making me moan. I came again crying out as I did. I felt him slow my pace and I rubbed my clit as he did. He spilled in me as I came again. Out of breath I slid off heading to the bathroom to clean up. A quick shower and I slipped bavk into my bedroom slipping on a satin night dress. My hair up in a sloppy bun I stood by my bed looking at Devin. "Do you ever look bad?" He pulled me into his arms kissing me. "Yeah when I feed and the blood stains my skin as it dries." "Feeding from humans isn't always neat and clean."

I thought for sure he would just say goodbye and leave but he didn't. He stayed and was content to simply talk about random things. He asked about my old home in Boston, music, movies, foods I missed. I hadn't talked like this with anyone since I left Elliot behind. "I enjoyed our chat tonight Devin." "It's not always about business Raven." "You really are an interesting lady." I turned on my side snuggling into him and he kissed my neck. "Is it ever hard to bite someone?" "No it's never been hard." "My teeth are very sharp." "Have you killed?" "Just once." "Although Ava was pretty close." "Why did you kill the one time?" "He murdered me." Devin looked at me puzzled. "The man that attacked me ended up killing me hence why Kian had to turn me." "What the fuck!" "You actually killed your killer!" "Yes I attacked him ripping out his veins as I drank his blood he well bled out." "Christ that's brutal!" "You have never killed?" "Well yes I've killed a couple times when we bite to turn someone it's hard to say if they will survive the bite." "We don't have control of our wolf form when we turn for the most part." "We usually head to our compound out in the country and run free there's about 400 acres there." "Have any wolves been killed by a bite from my kind?" "During wars it happens all the time." "I won't allow war on my doorstep!" "Raven war comes from time to time and there is nothing we can do about it but fight the common enemies!" I snuggled into Devin and intertwined our fingers. "I felt safe in his arms as I closed my eyes he kissed my lips and went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock on my door woke me up. "Raven we have a visitor." "Who is it?" "Adam is here." "Ok tell him I'll be right down I'm in the bathroom!" Devin woke up to my voice and his eyes shot open. "Shit Adam is here?" "Yes don't worry I'll get him out of the house so you can leave." He kissed me and I got up grabbing my clothes and throwing them on. "I'll see you again soon I'm sure." He waved as I slipped out. I met Adam on the stairs. "No sex come on we are going for a walk!" I dragged him downstairs. He stopped me in the foyer. "Why Raven?" "Why what?" "I can smell him on your skin.... wait he's still upstairs isn't he?" "You fucking crazy?" "Why am I going to Vampire jail?" "No but you're pissing me off!" "Oh stop being stupid!" "You brought a wolf into your home!" "So what!" "We are no threat to them, they have no desire to harm us we all worry about the witches!" "You fucked a wolf Raven!" "No vampire will want you now!" "Who gives a fuck Adam!" "I'm married I shouldn't be running all over the city fucking any of you!" Devin came down the stairs and kissed my cheek. "Adam it's nice to see you!" He hugged him and slipped on his shoes. "Raven is a wonderful young lady stop giving her shit about me and tell her the truth!" "What truth?" "That she's not breaking any rules but that you're jealous she fucked me last night and didn't go running to you to scratch her itch!" He walked out closing the door leaving Adam pissed.

Adam grabbed me kissing me hard. "Adam what are you doing?" I pulled away from him. "Raven he messed with you damn it all to hell!" "It was consensual Adam No one went into that not wanting the other." "I'm not your property, your girlfriend, or your wife!" "You're fucking married!" "So has that ever stopped us from falling into bed?" He kissed me again. "Fuck are you blind?" "Blind?" Then he said the words that made me want to throw up. "I fucking love you!" I felt sick to my stomach. "You don't love me any more than I love you." "You run a house Raven you have a family these things aren't given out easily!" "I gave them to you because I fucking love you Raven!" "I want to see you independent taking care of your house, your Vampires, all because I love you!" "Oh stop your shit Adam!" "The second you don't have me wrapped around your finger your suddenly in love with me?" My head hurt from the chaos. I sent Adam away and went for a long walk. The midday sun high in the sky felt good on my skin. I found myself on Boubon street with the tourists wandering in and out of bars and eating establishments. Oblivious to the underbelly of the city, happily snapping photos to remember their trips by. Going to the little shops buying beads even though it wasn't Mardi Gras they flashed breasts and tossed beads from balconies above in hopes No one was watching. I had learned to love this about the city. Tons of people to feed on that were oblivious to my needs, the Vampire could easily walk amongst them feed and walk away.

The day slipped by as Adams declaration of love played on a loop in my head. I couldn't figure out why Devin's presence bothered him so much that he would blurt that out. I brushed it off and headed home. I went for a swim in my pool as the heat of the day was upon us. It was refreshing. It reminded me of the ocean back home how the spray from the waves hit you as you wade in the cool Atlantic on a hot summer day. Kian and I took many walks on the beach. Fuck my damn head was so fucking messed up. I came up for air and noticed a pair of legs in the water. Ava had joined me. "Ava it's nice to see you out here!" "I saw you here and thought it was a great idea." "I heard the commotion this morning downstairs Raven." "Sorry nothing I'd care to explain." "I also heard your cries last night that weren't tears of sadness." "Devin?" "Ava please I asked you to leave it alone." "He's a wolf Raven!" "Yes Ava he is a wolf, who was lonely just like me." "Do you ever get lonely Ava and just want someone to fill a huge fucking void in your life so that for just a minute your heart doesn't feel like it wants to rip into a million pieces?" "That touch from another person who feels the same fucking way as you do helps you forget that you gave up everything to make a dream come true!" I got out of the pool standing over Ava. "Don't you ever question my personal choices again!" She got up and headed inside. "FUCK!" I called out. My head hurt from the confusion. Cason came out to see me. "Raven can I do anything you seem irritated?" "Cason that's sweet but you can't mend the heart my dear." He hugged me. "Playing with fire does tend to burn sweetness." "I sighed and laughed yes Cason I know." I decided to go lay down and rest for a while. I felt bad for yelling at Ava but I didn't need to be reminded of the mess that I created. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

When I woke up I decided to take my house out for a hunt. We rarely had time together and I was almost time to add more members to our house. We headed to Rhys's bar and hunted. Rhys hugged me as I stepped up to the bar willing to let my skills speak for themselves. I mixed funky shots of bullshit for the hoard of tourists yelling whoooo hoop every time they took a drink. "Easy pickings tonight mistress." "Yes Rhys it is." After about an hour I managed to rope some random drunk 23 year old with a hard on for Iron Man into the alley behind the bar. I fed, made him forget I fed and put him in a cab with a heavy buzz. I walked back in the bar. It seemed every Vampire in our community was in the bar randomly feeding on the tourists. I stepped back behind the bar gladly taking their money for a fruity shot called a zombie brain, or an absolutely awful shot called the witch Hunter which was bourbon and hot sauce as a joke. Rhys loved having me there and I loved working. The music cranked up the bodies flowing in and out made for a quick night. Just shy of midnight Adam walked in. He sat at the bar. It was awkward and just plain awful. "Raven are you ignoring me?" "Yes!" I excused myself heading for the bathroom. He grabbed me and kissed me. "Adam please stop!" "I tell you I love you and suddenly you don't want me anymore?" "I'm not in love with you!" "No but you love this!" "The attention and gift of being a leader!" "Yes ok I do but I don't love you!" "Take it all back if you have to I have nothing to lose!" "I'd be just as happy behind that fucking bar as I would being a house leader!" He pulled me in Rhys's office locking the door. He lifted up my skirt yanking my panties off. "Adam please I..... !"I lost my shit as he rubbed my clit. He slid his pants off setting me on the desk and began fucking me hard. I came quickly as did he. His seed inside me as I closed my eyes instantly adding to the chaos. I sat up grabbing for tissues to clean myself. He pulled his pants up. I looked at him with a look of confusion and whatever else was on my face. I stood up as he held me burying his face in my shoulder sobbing silently. "I can not lose you Raven!" "I love you more than you know." "I pray every fucking day that you don't decide to go back to Boston and rekindle your love for Kian!" "Then Devin comes along and spends the night." "Adam the Devin thing was fun but I'm not going to fall in love with a wolf." "We got curious I guess and he's lonely and so am I and we fell into bed." I put my hands on his cheeks. "I can not declare my love for you when there is none." "I enjoy your company and everything you have done for me I owe you so much." "The one thing I lack for you my dear friend is love in the sense that you love me." "No amount of sex or gifts will make that feeling appear Adam." "I want you to love someone that loves you back."  He let go of me and looked at me. "I'm sorry I ever welcomed you into my life thinking all this would make you love me somehow." He turned and walked out slamming the door. I composed myself and returned to the bar. Rhys hugged me and I welcomed it. "He can't take the house of Rose away from you Mistress Raven, all he can do is lick his wounds and find true love." I sighed and returned to the task at hand making drinks and pouring pints. I helped Rhys close up and we headed home. "Mistress can I interest you in a job as a manager?" He laughed at the comment. "Rhys if you needed me at the bar I'd love to help." "Consider yourself hired!" We walked in the house to Ava and Cason naked lying on the couch. I woke them up. "Hey bedrooms now or you get collars and basement time!" They scurried off to bed. I said goodnight to Rhys and Jaxson who was watching tv and went to bed. I was drained.

I had left my cell on my dresser to charge I noticed I had a voice mail it was from Kian. He had called to see if I was ok it had been forever since we spoke. It was 3 am I was exhausted but I called. He picked up, he always answered my calls it seems. A groggy voice said hello. "Kian I'm aware it's 3am or is it 4am there but I needed to hear your voice." "It's ok sweetness I'm glad you called." "You ok?" "I'm fine thanks and you?" "I'm well keeping busy with work." "I'm about to add to my house in a few days." "I'm proud of you Raven." "My love it's really late and I have to work soon can I let you go?" "I'm sorry of course good night Kian I love you!" "Love you more my Raven!"  He hung up and I laid in bed thinking about how much I missed him.

I spent the next couple weeks enjoying myself helping out Rhys at night. It was the perfect place to scout out new fledgelings, visit with fellow vampires, feed, and keep an eye on the werewolves. I visited with Devin on several occasions as he updated me on what the witches did. Adam had been nonexistent since his declaration of love. I had not heard of any parties nor had I heard anything from his house. Tempeste came to see me one night at the bar asking to talk to me.

According to Tempeste Alcina was lurking about the graveyards which meant she was in the process of gathering her powers to perform rights an enemy. I informed her that Devin had said the same thing. "Tempeste what would she have to worry about with a house so small as mine who's done nothing to disturb the peace?" "You aligned quite quickly with Devin." "Well yes we have a verbal agreement." "Do you not think that coming together with Devin wouldn't get out?" "He bedded a fucking Vampire queen do you know what kind of status that garners him?" "It was a private moment why is that an issue for Alcina?" "For all she knows you could be planning to merge for protection?" I saw Devin walking around talking to different people. "You also caused great pain with Adam." "Tempeste come on he was rejected I care about him but I'm not in love with him." "He's a grown man he needs to deal with it." "Tell that to Alcina love I'm not the one with her on the move knocking on my door." She swigged her drink and stood up. "Make things right before you regret it little bird!" "Tempeste wait!" She turned to me. "Take me to Alcina right now so I can face her and try to make peace."

Tempeste and I headed out a few short blocks to Alcina. She answered her door much to my surprise. "Tempeste I see you're sleeping with the enemy again my dear?" "Alcina she wanted to speak to you I'm just a messenger." Tempeste left me at Alcina's door and took off. "Raven I assume?" "What do they all see in you?" "Caleb, Adam, Devin, and even those poor souls you left behind." "Why are you here?" "I want to know what the hell the reason is behind all the movement lately?" "I should ask you the same thing?" "I was gifted a new house to grow our community is all." "Why sleep with the wolf then?" "For shits and giggles Raven?" "Curiosity mostly." "We are no threat Alcina." "No not yet but Devin is very cunning!" "I come in peace and I hope to form a friendship with you Alcina." "Your a very sad individual Raven." She took my hands closing her eyes. "Your past always seems to guide your choices and your future." "I also get a genuinely innocent feeling from you as if you really do mean to cause no harm." "You never asked to be a Vampire nor to be brought into this lifestyle but you are making the best of it." Alcina opened her eyes and kissed my forehead. "My sweet girl you play a very dangerous game you know very little about." "Adam isn't done with you my dear be very careful." "He could cost you everything if you don't tread lightly with his heart." "Why is everyone afraid of you Alcina?" "My abilities dear!" "I may be nice but don't piss me off!" "I'm sorry if I came to you ready to do battle." "Nonsense you stood your ground and were honest and firm with me." "Bourbon will always be the dividing line where we all meet but, someday love someone will discover the cracks and destroy what the three groups have worked so hard to maintain. "What you should fear is the future of your kind and one day they will come from within." "I'm confused Alcina?" "The Dhampir my dear girl!" "What?" "The halflings!" "What's a Dhampir?" "The half human half Vampire children that are determined to send your kind into extinction." "Vampire hunters!" "Born with the lust to kill inherited from the Vampire they seek out the Vampires to stop them from reproducing with humans."  "Which is why you need to be careful with Adam!" She hugged me and sweetly walked me to the door. "You have a guest set to pay you a visit in a day or two that will bring peace to your troubled mind and bring the balance back that you have sought to find since you came to New Orleans." "Don't let the guest go without making peace!" I thanked her for her time heading back to the bar. I finished up and walked home with Rhys. "How did Alcina take you walking to her door?" "It was uneventful but there's trouble brewing amongst the covens and I'm not sure what or which one is about to try and unleash hell and try to destroy us from within." Rhys paused and looked at me. "Wait, your saying trouble from within." "Yes Rhys as in this community is about to face a war against each other!" "I don't know more than that though." We went inside and went to our rooms. It was late when I heard my phone ring. It was Kian again. "Hello Raven!" "Hello my love how was your day?" "Great I'm pulling an all nighter at the office." "What's with keeping late hours lately?" "Rhys one of my house members owns a bar and I help out while managing to get the goings on in our community." "Brilliant idea." "I just wanted to say I love you and goodnight my love." "I miss you Raven." "I miss you too Kian good night."

My conversations with Kian continued nightly and they got longer. While I tried to focus on my house it was hard not to want to run home to Boston. I had been gone over a year at this point and the house was on the rise but my heart never healed. Adam hadn't been by in weeks and I'm sure his heart ached as much as mine. My conversation with Alcina still stood out I went over every word. 

I went in to help Rhys as I did every night for quite a while now. I loved being a his bar and Rhys didn't have to pay a bartender. I was pouring a gin and tonic with a packed bar that night it was hard to focus. I took his money thanking him for the tip. A voice from in front of me ordered a scotch on the rocks the accent sounded like home. I didn't pay attention sliding the drink over to the guy who ordered it and took his money. "Thank you my love by the way you still look as beautiful as the day you left." I looked up and tears filled my eyes. "What are you doing here?" Rhys saw me wipe my eyes sobbing. He rushed over. "Everything ok Raven?" "Oh my yes Rhys this is Kian!" "What?!" "Go I've got this go home!" I ran from behind the bar leaping into his arms kissing him.</p><p>"How are you here!?" "I couldn't stay away any longer my love." "I think we have a lot to talk about Raven." "It's obvious you have made quite the life without me." "I have so much to share Kian truly it's been a huge change!" He was trying to be happy for me but I saw the sadness in his eyes, his hopes of me going back with him slipping away." We grabbed a cab and headed to my house. "Everyone is out right now but they will be here in the morning." When we pulled up he was quiet. I let us in and I held him tight. I tried choking back tears because he felt so damn good in my arms. I whispered to him. "Don't be sad Kian please don't be sad." He looked at me and sighed. "I was wrong to hope I'd find you here miserable and wanting to come home." "This is just beautiful my love." "The house of Rose is quite impressive." "You look great Raven obviously your feeding is adequate." "Kian I'm working hard to broker alliances with the wolves and witches so far it's gone well." He nodded. 

I asked about Daniel and Elliot to which his reply was they're fine." "How's work?" "Fine thanks!" Fine! Every reply was fine thanks. "Kian I'm sorry if you were under the impression I'd pack and run back to Boston." "I'm very greatful for the visit though." "No Raven I just needed to see you." "I thought a surprise might be fun." It was nice to see him but two very stubborn Vampires both set in their ways wanting to be together but not willing to compromise was going to make for a very messy departure.

We went to my room where I sat in the chair as he sat on the bed. "I'll borrow the couch downstairs you can have my bed." "Oh ok." "Kian it's been a long time I can't rip open my heart again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I let out a sigh and wiped my eyes. "I miss you so much but, things here are amazingly well Kian!" He walked over to me pulling me up to meet him. He held me in his arms tight perhaps hoping to heal our wounds that were bubbling up to the surface. I rested my head on his shoulder. His body was still the same his hair still long and curly. His eyes still as blue as the sky. Why was he so fucking hard to walk away from?</p><p>He kissed me and of course I melted. "So all this is yours courtesy of your fellow vampires?" "Yes it is all mine." "In return I run the family adding to it as I see fit." "Quite a deal for sure." "Yeah but I have to share territory with witches and wolves." "They both have been pretty easy to align with since we don't pose a threat." "What worries me is all the talk of halflings!" "What?" "Dhamphir, half human half Vampire hell bent on killing our kind!" "Alcina spoke of them." "You want to stay knowing this could be a problem?" I nodded and smiled. "I find this crazy and I don't get why you live like this?" "Kian I have something of my own!" "My opinion is valued I'm not arm candy and a wet spot when you want to get laid!" "I'm sure Caleb keeps your bed warm!" "I barely see Caleb!" "That bed is pretty lonely as time moves along Kian!" My eyes burned from being tired, my head hurt from being confused all I wanted was sleep. I curled up in my bed and he joined me wrapping his arms around me.

With the morning light my bed was empty. I heard nothing but the sounds coming from the street. Looking in the corner of the room his things were gone. He left without saying a word. I didn't get to feel the weight of his body on me as we made love, his hair loosely bound as the whisps tickled my thighs when he devoured me, his gentle kiss on my lips as the sun peeked in our room. It was all gone. I had to assume he saw I was doing well and knew I wasn't going to call Boston home any time soon. The void in my life would be massive. My tears stained my pillow as I almost instantly felt horrible for putting myself first. Maybe he just had to see for himself that what I had chosen was worth him walking away. I hoped he had just moved to a guest room to shower so I wouldn't be woken up. I listened to the cars going by the trucks turning onto other streets but nothing moved in the house yet again. I drove him away and there wasn't anything that could bring him back. 

I didn't budge from my bed as the shadows on the walls moved all day indicating time had moved on from when I woke up to an empty bed. I heard Ava and Jaxson talking, Cason closing his door then leaving, Rhys heading to the bar. My door never opened. I fell asleep again miserable and, my stomach indicating that I needed to feed soon. Yet I refused to move. In the dark I checked my phone there was a voicemail. Kian explained he was sorry he had to leave but work was taking him abroad to fix an issue that was unexpected. "I love you Raven." My last words from him were I love you. I closed my eyes not believing he was away at work. 

Morning found me opening my eyes to Ava checking on me. I assured her I was fine to go about her day. Jaxson checked on me that afternoon as did Rhys. Cason pulled me out of the bed to which I went in my bathroom and once he walked out I went right back to bed. I was a Vampire how did I become so miserable and depressed? Day three they did an intervention. Adam came in and the sound of his voice made my heart ache even more. "Raven sweetie you need to feed before you get sick." I turned over crying into my pillow. He scooped me up which in my weakened state was easy for him. He turned on the tub and undressed me. He sat me in the warm water washing my hair and my body which wasn't smelling great. "Raven I'm going to bring in a feeder for you will you eat for me my beautiful girl?" I turned to him and stared at his eyes. Full of pain and misery all because of me. "Why do you care about me so much Adam?" "Hey I'm not getting into that right now." He offered the wrist of the feeder and I ate knowing he would be happy. Soaking in the tub I started crying. "I'm a fucking mess and I cause nothing but heartache." Adam held me and assured me I was far from that. "He just left me!" "Baby girl he had to leave!" "No more tears over him." "You chose to stay and make this house possible!" It was true I left and him leaving was no different. "I love you and I'm willing to accept you don't feel that way about me but you care about me as a being."

Adam got me fed and cleaned up. My broken heart struggled to heal and I didn't know what to do. Adam started coming to see me again encouraging me to focus on my goals. The more time slipped by the less I thought about Kian. My house grew as I added more members from four to 8. All very skilled and successful as people and even more so as Vampires. We fed with our hunting skills and partied like Rock Stars! I convinced Rhys to take me on as a business partner expanding his bar bringing in a bigger clientele for us to feed on. We were doing incredibly well. If I kept going my pain didn't bother me. Kian never called or came to see me and before I knew it another year had gone by. 

I sat down after closing one night with Rhys counting tips for our wait staff and what we brought in that night when Rhys asked me a question. "I never see you with anyone any more what happened?" "I guess I grew up Rhys." "I don't really know?" He hugged me as he walked away and turned off the lights. "I just remember when you arrived you were always with someone." "I get lonely but keeping to myself keeps the pain away." He handed me my sweater and we headed home. We opened the door to find Ava frantic. "Raven there was a man here looking for you!" "Devin perhaps or Adam?" "No he had blue eyes and curly hair." "He said it was important to see you!" Rhys went to bed as did I. I knew she was describing Kian but, after so long why would he be in town? 

The banging on the door downstairs woke me up. I grabbed my clothes tossing them on and got the door. I swung the door open and there he was. My legs went limp and I started going weak. "Kian....." I couldn't breathe as I let him in. He grabbed me and held me tears streaming down his face. The amount of scars around my heart seamed to melt away when I saw him. "Why are you here?" "I need to talk to the person who told you about halflings!" "Boston's in danger Raven." "Alcina was the one who spoke of them why?" "Two days ago we suffered a big loss when a group of our society were killed." "That's impossible Kian no one knows about the Boston Society." "From what they are describing the killers were human." "Again how would a human know about a secret Vampire society that's been kept a secret for ages?" "What scares me is what if they are tracking our movement?" "Give me a bit of time then we can discuss it."

In a matter of an hour I had every house head in my living room the witches and wolves also represented. What Kian had shared with me posed a threat to us as well. Alcina had warned me of this problem but, I didn't share that with anyone. Alcina pulled me in for a hug. "Hello my dear Raven!" "Alcina I'm glad you came." She leaned in whispering in my ear. "Your heart is home to stay my dear cherish it, and make your home happy again." I sighed and smiled patting her back. As we gathered everyone wondered why we were all together. I brought Kian forward to speak, sharing his news and why we should be concerned. Kian explained the attack on my former society by what was assumed to be halflings. Many failed to see why this was an issue for us, including Adam. Several dismissed Kian and left, others listened with fear including myself. Alcina had warned me of halflings and the threat they posed to all vampires. The wolves while not hunted by halflings were a concern simply because they were neighbors. Devin vowed to be vigilant in our area sending out patrols. Shortly after this everyone left. Alcina was the last to leave. "Raven you have truly stepped up as a leader tonight exposing the threat but not revealing your source is clever my dear." I saw her to the door. "Go to him Raven this opportunity will not come again." "He will be lost forever if you let him leave." She walked out and disappeared into the night. I closed and locked my door. I was met with open arms and a mass of soft curls against my cheek. My eyes burned but I was terrified to close them for fear he was just a dream. "I can't believe your here after all this time!"

I held him tight his smell, his clothes, everything seemed framiliar like that old sweater that fits just right. "I never should have given up on us Raven!" "When our society was in trouble I turned to you because I can trust  Raven." "Your a great leader and care about your house." "Kian you need me I'm there to help." "Come upstairs and get some rest in the morning things will be a little clearer." "I can get a hotel." I took his things and brought them to my room and opened my door. My stomach did a flip as I sat his things down. He pulled me in again burying his head in my hair. "You still smell so beautiful Raven." I played with his perfect curls. He kissed me and that sent me into panic mode. I hadn't been with anyone in ages. "Raven I'm sorry I just fucking missed you so damn much." "Kian it's ok but I feel like it's my first time again." 

With that his arms wrapped around me gently as we fell to the bed together. He kissed me like he'd never kissed me before, with meaning and passion. I sighed letting his name slip my lips as our tongues danced together. Kissing my neck reminded me of feeding him and how I missed it. My shirt sliding over my head quickly escalated to him slowly kissing his way between my legs to nibble on my clit. "KIAN!" I wiggled around crying out on the edge of the first orgasm I had in ages. He held me still as he slowed his pace making me cum in gentle waves of pleasure. I missed his gentle touch. He gently slipped into me holding me as he worked himself in and out at a slow pace allowing my memories of how he felt in me to flood back. It was overwhelming to have him again. To have him making love to me it felt incredible. It felt like everything I had accomplished while away from him was meant to be the catalyst that brings us back to each other. My eyes fixed on his face his curls slipping away from the tie that held them his blue eyes always there for me. We came together and he kissed me sliding down next to me. "I missed you so fucking much!" "I love you Raven." I kissed him but I was unable to return the gesture as quickly as he had. "Are you ok my love?" "Overwhelmed is all Kian." He held me as I closed my eyes for a moment. He got up coaxing me to the shower where we stayed until the water ran cold. He was drying me off when I let it slip. "I love you Kian I truly do." He was back and I was then faced with a delima, do I fight to save my home or his?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tried to get Adam to answer my calls but since Kian returned he wouldn't. I headed to Adam to see him face to face. No one seemed to trust Adam and I was beginning to question him myself. I opened his door and found him sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. "Adam why won't you return my calls?" "Ah my Raven hello!" "I didn't want to interrupt your husband while he's got his throbbing hard cock buried in your pussy!" "Adam!" "Well it's true now that he's back in your life I'm sure we can expect him to take priority over our houses!" "Not true!" "Why are you here?" "Are you not concerned that halflings are a possibility?" "Why we don't have enough security to defend against a couple rogue halflings?" "That my lovely Raven was a ploy to get into your pants!" "So was Alcina's concern a ploy to get into my pants?" "Alcina?" "Yes Adam, Alcina was worried as well!" "Why were we not made aware of her concerns?" "What were you too busy burying your cock in Tempeste to be bothered?" "Alcina had genuine concerns for us over halflings!" "Devin upped patrols for me and I'm here as a house leader looking for support over my concerns." "All we can do is be vigilant Raven." </p><p>As I went to leave his phone rang. He answered it and motioned me to come back. It was Devin. Adam put him on speaker so we could both talk to him. "Devin what happened?" He was out of breath and panting. "I just found two of your people tied down but alive with silver chains behind my compound!" We brought them in and helped them but the burns to their skin is deep. "Thanks Devin I'm on my way!" Adam and I rushed to Devin's compound to help. He let us in and we went to see who he had found. A pair of Adams children were laying on beds with deep wounds made by silver chains. They healed but slowly. I called all the members of my house demanding they return. Quickly making my way home I explained the situation. Kian feared they followed him. I explained that this had nothing to do with him. All we could do was be vigilant in our watches. </p><p>When you are forced to stay where you are with no food hunger sets in very quickly. The need to hunt came on fast. Having no choice we set out cautiously to feed. Rhys had opened the bar in hopes that would draw the halflings to the location. The house set out to hunt easily finding quick feeds we filled ourselves and sat cautiously waiting to see what would happen. Being full of tourists every day it would be nearly impossible to spot a halfling. Rhys and I tended bar Kian and Jaxson sat at the end of the bar watching for odd behavior. My mind racing in a million directions I worried about my house. I was the newest leader and probably their weakest link therefore my house seemed like the easiest target. How would I keep them safe against a halfling equally as dangerous as a Vampire? After we closed the bar I headed to Adam's it was a typical end of the week night there his courtyard fire blazing high, drinks flowing, and all species mingling. I called my house inviting them all to come gather we needed safety in numbers and if they attacked we could all defend one place. Kian arrived with the others and grabbed a drink sitting next to me. "So this is what you have been doing for two years." I laughed at him. "Only on the weekends!" These gatherings bring our kind, the witches, and wolves together keeping us bonded is important. "The Bourbon street boarder is a rough spot Kian without Devin and Alcina I'd never have been successful." </p><p>Alcina walked over to me and held my hand. "Your heart is happy again my love." I thanked her for her advice and swigged my drink. "Raven I know your happy with having Kian back but something is off with you tonight." "Halfling I suppose Alcina." "No this goes deeper than the halflings threat." "Home is on your mind." "The house is empty Alcina all my children are here." "No not the actual house but home your roots, like a tree we branch out but your roots are bothering you." "Kian." "Yes Alcina what is it?" "Have you heard from home lately?" "No not in a while why?" "I am sensing something is bothering Raven." "Kian call Daniel to check in for me love." He did as I asked but got no answer. He called Patrick no answer. He called Elliot who answered but had no idea what went on beyond that our house remained safe. My stomach sank and I grabbed Alcina's hand. Suddenly I had the sinking feeling something was wrong in Boston. That maybe the halflings threat wasn't here but back home. </p><p>She stood me up as I felt a horrible feeling. She tried to calm me. "Raven breathe my dear please it's ok." Daniels number came through for Kian and he let me know. Daniel explained the halflings attacked again but this time it had all but wiped out our colony. As he spoke to Kian his voice cracked and you could hear his fear. I invited whomever was left to come seek shelter with us. My tears flowed. It made me realize I missed Daniel too. Kian called asking Elliot to close up our house and come stay with us. He wasn't safe there. My whole world that I once loved was all but gone. </p><p>We left that night devastated by the news and headed home. The morning would bring who was left to a new life and adjustments would be made. The dead would be laid to rest when it was safe and the living would live to fight another day. I curled up in Kian's arms greatful he was here with me safe. "Who survived the attack Kian?" "Daniel didn't say who, all he said was that four of them were still alive." "Including you?" "No four plus me." I wiped my eyes. "I'm so fucking glad you left it meant you were safe." He kissed me. I knew it wasn't even beginning. It was just the start. Halflings hated Vampires because they hindered their natural lives they rarely had a love for their Vampire side. It was obvious these half human half Vampires had some connection. What it was we had no clue. The sooner we found out the better.

I woke up in the early morning hours to a commotion coming from downstairs. There was screaming and yelling. I grabbed my clothes and dressed quickly as Kian met me on the stairs. "Love it's your girl Ava she's been hurt!" I made it down the stairs to see Ava lying in her blood. As a Vampire she would heal but it was gruesome. "What the he'll happened?" "I was stabbed by a guy as I went out for a morning run!" She cried as her wounds began to heal. "How did she make it back?" "He stabbed me as I headed down the street I got a couple houses down, then dropped me on the doorstep!" "What did he look like?" She sat up having fully healed her wounds. "Truthfully he looked like Adam!" "Adam wouldn't kill you Ava he helped me turn you!" "He looked like Adam, Raven I swear!" "Raven my love we need to talk now!" Kian pulled me into my room upstairs closing the door then dragged me in the bathroom turning on the shower and the sink to hopefully drown out our voices. "Adam is old enough to have fathered a halfling Raven!" "You two don't exactly get along any more!" "Is it possible this halfling is his son?" "It's not impossible." "What if Adam is the reason our colonies are under attack?" "I'll fucking kill him myself!" 

I stormed out the door determined to figure out who this halfling was and why he harmed my Ava! I got to Adam's door and opened it. I yelled for him and as I did he appeared. "Ava was attacked this morning Adam!" "I'm sorry to hear that Raven, is she ok?" "Shaken up and wounded but, doing much better." "Adam she said this man looked like you!" "Me?" He scoffed at my statement. "Raven she's mistaken!" "It's not impossible to have fathered a halfling is it?  "I've sired many Vampires, slept with hundreds of human females, but Raven I've never fathered a halfling." "Then explain why a clone of you tried to kill my Ava!?" I don't know Raven!" "Why would I attack something we worked to build up?" "I am offended that you are accusing me of harming Ava!" "Adam I merely explained that Ava said that her attacker looked like you not that it was you!"  I decided to leave getting nowhere with him. I headed to Devin's to let them know about Ava.

Devin was shocked about her attack vowing to step up their patrols around our house. I thanked him and proceeded to visit Alcina. I told her the news. She sighed and sat staring off into the distance as I sat watching her. "You have suffered a great loss already at the hands of these people I'm so sorry Raven!" Alcina took my hands. "There's no rest for your weary mind is there Raven dear?" "No it never stops its always going Alcina." "I'd love to rest like I used to." "My house needs me so I guess rest can wait!" Alcina sighed I'd be lying to you Raven if I said it's over." "Bourbon will change because of this." "A new leader will emerge for one of our species as we bury the old." "Oh Alcina no!" "Peace does not come for free."

As I headed home my thought turned to Alcina's predictions. What would it mean for my house? The threat would come from within but was it done to better a personal cause or the result of being careless in the past? I reached my door and took a deep breath. My past would most likely be staring me in the eyes when I walked in. Two years had passed and things weren't the same as they once were. I held my breath and walked in. The first person I saw was Elliot. My eyes lit up and I ran to him. It made me cry. I hugged him and refused to let go. "Elliot I missed you so much!" "I missed you too my Raven!" I noticed his wife wasn't with him. "Where is your wife Elliot?" "She left a while ago Raven, it wasn't working for her." "I'm sorry to hear that." I then greeted Daniel and Sophie too was missing. "Where's Sophie?" "She was one of the fallen Raven." I held Daniel while he and I had a loving relationship Sophie was special to us both. "I'm so sorry I haven't been there for any of you." Kian looked at me. "You needed to find yourself Raven." I settled them all in my house now full to its rafters but, somehow it seemed they were all meant to be here.

By nightfall my guests had settled in making themselves comfortable and were getting to know my family. I sat sipping a glass of wine watching everyone interact. I truly missed having them all together like this and realized how much I had left behind in Boston. Kian caught my glazed over look and got my attention. I wasn't ready to include Daniel in the mix but I welcomed my immortal beloved to my bed willingly. While everyone talked amongst themselves we slipped upstairs quietly and locked my door. I landed against the door with a hard thud and his fingers working my clit before I opened my eyes. It was rough and raw and I loved it! His named slipped past my lips as his touch made me wet. I buried my face in his hair as his fingers slid in me. Little whimpers and soft cries left me as I was on the verge of losing myself in his touch. He gently caressed my clit with his thumb making me orgasm. Sliding his fingers out he picked me up moving us to the bed. He slid his pants down pulling me on top of him. I slid myself on him as he let out a long sigh. He controlled my hips as I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his cock deep inside me. His hands on me gave me a sense of comfort that I truly had missed. His eyes locked with mine as we came together. I laid down next to him. That pure raw emotion of being back together brought tears to my eyes. Life was changing yet again and I was terrified to think of just what the outcome would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We laid there in the darkness, the silence surrounding us in a comforting blanket. Kian pulled me in kissing me. "I missed you love." "I'm don't want to rush you into anything but I want you back Raven!" "Kian not tonight let's just enjoy being here together." He kissed me running his hands over my body. His touch reminded me how much I loved him and had something happened to him I'd have been devastated. He kissed my breasts running his hands down to my hips. He kissed my thigh my legs falling to the bed as he leaned in to rub my clit. His tongue running over it made me cry out. A knock came at my door. "Come back please!" "It's Daniel may I come in?" Kian let him in. He pulled Kian into a kiss. "So is our Raven ready for us?" "Ask her Daniel, not me." I patted the bed as he stripped down crawling on my bed with Kian. "I missed you both so much!" A breeze came through the window as the smell of rain filled the air. I closed my eyes as Daniel buried his face between my legs. The rain began to patter on the roof and I suddenly let out a cry. Daniel knew as well as Kian how to make me orgasm. It had been a very long time since I had even thought about Daniel. Suddenly Daniel lifted me up kissing me. "I want you so badly Raven!" He laid down allowing me to fuck him. Kian gave us a bit of time before he joined us fucking me from behind. Having both of them felt beyond amazing and I came hard as they both fucked me. Soon the three of us came together. We showered and went back to bed. The rain came down making it easy for us all to fall asleep. </p><p>Morning came the rain gave way to a sunny day. I crawled out of bed to find Elliot enjoying breakfast. I walked up hugging him kissing his head. "I miss our breakfast chats so much." "I miss everything Raven." "After you left things weren't the same." "Kian was miserable, I was miserable as well." "I sorry Elliot." "I left to get clarity and realized how much I loved being here and just didn't want to go back." "I figured that much." "Kian went through a very hard time when you left." "I feel horrible about that but I needed time to just get my shit together." "In fact our whole world fell apart when you left Raven!" My tears filled my eyes again I didn't see what pain I had caused by not coming back. "Don't cry sweetness you had to show us that the world we lived in was fucked up!" "Yes but Elliot look what you all went through at my expense!" "Yes but Raven take a look around at the life you created here!" "This is amazing from my perspective." I held Elliot's hand as he explained what happened between him and his wife and why she left it broke my heart. 

Soon the house was busting at the seams with guests and residents alike. Daniel set out to find a house to rent while things played out. Elliot decided to find a hotel room saying the pull out couch was not comfy and noises from the street kept him up. Kian was still fast asleep well into the late morning when I crept in to check on him. He opened his eyes patting the bed. "Hey sleepy head!" He smiled at me as I brushed a curl from his eyes. "We hunt tonight I hope your up to it?" "I will be ready." "I fail to see the need of hunting when you can get a volunteer." "It keeps your instincts sharp and the volume of humans we see on a weekly basis makes it easy." He nodded pulling a pillow over his head. I pulled it up. "Kian at some point we do have to discuss what we want to do about us." "Raven I'm all ears!" "I'm at your mercy unless I decide I want to return home to Boston to reestablish our society." I sighed at him. "Aside from the estate and work what's so great about Boston?" "It's my home Raven!" "I've been there since I was a human!" "You're young and maybe if you were my age you would see the appeal?" "Kian start fresh here leave Boston behind!" "I love you Kian but I can't go back there knowing all the things I've worked to establish are here!" "Kian being with you and Daniel didn't change my outlook on being here!" "I know it didn't but doesn't our love for each other have any meaning to you?" "Kian I have held back too many fucking tears trying to forget you, trying to get over you but it never works!" "Of course our love has meaning!" I leaned in kissing him hard as he pulled me into bed making quick work of my clothes and sliding between my legs proving time and time again he loved me and i, despite my hard exterior, still loved him too.</p><p>Nothing proved to be a bigger high for me as of late than seeing my family hunt. We fed and didn't lack our choice of donors. With our fill of blood and alcohol in us we decided to celebrate at home. Rhys brought home supplies while I sent out invites that the courtyard was open. The weather was balmy and humid a perfect night to get outside. Our fireplace crackled as guests drank and danced having fun even with danger looming. Kian sat watching the party. I chatted with Devin and even Adam showed up. The pool was full as a game of chicken took place. I walked up to Kian. "Not feeling it are you?" "No love it's not my thing." I leaned in sliding between his legs. "Christ you want it all the damn time since I came." "This isn't a good thing for you Kian?" "Baby I love you but even I have limits!" Adam watched me like a hawk with Kian. He watched how Kian rejected my advances and I walked off leaving him alone. How I went to Elliot who was pretty drunk. "He's moody today Raven." I sat next to Elliot pouting. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey drowning my sorrows. By the time I stood up I had consumed the entire bottle. I walked up to Kian and kissed him. "Raven come on let's get you to bed your pretty drunk." "I blame Elliot he made me." "Sure bad Elliot!" He tried to get me to go inside the house. "FUCK YOU IM NOT GOING INSIDE!" "Raven my love stop please!" I stood there yelling as I took my shoes off. "I'm your wife aren't I pretty enough?" "Raven." "My god I spent two fucking years away from you and nothing not a goddamn thing has changed!" "You can't stand to see me happy can you?" I walked over to Elliot sitting on his lap. Kian tried to get me to stand up. "No Kian I'm the fucking Vampire Queen of Bourbon street and this is my house!" Elliot got me up and kissed my cheek. "Come on inside its getting late and I'm tired." By the time he stood up I had fallen asleep. Kian carried me up to bed.

I woke up to an empty bed the sounds of the house and it's inhabitants moving about. I instantly regretted last night knowing full well the ass I had made of myself. A light knock on my door brought me back to reality. "Come in." It was Elliot. He sat down on my bed wrapping himself around me. "How ya doing your majesty?" I buried myself in his arms. "I think I lost my crown!" He laughed. I missed Elliot so much. I missed his silky soft long black hair, his soft voice and thoughtful advice. "So is Kian pissed?" "Is he here?" "No." "Bingo!" I put my head down and closed my eyes. I knew I fucked up last night. "He wants to find a way to safely go home to Boston." "Will you go back?" "Yes Raven my life is there not here." "We all want you back in Boston love." I sighed. As we laid there talking there was commotion downstairs. My door flew open! "Raven we need you downstairs it's bad!" 

My floor was covered with blood and three bodies. "What are we looking at?" "Call a meeting of all the houses, the witches, and the wolves!" "It seems they brought this war to my doorstep!" They're Vampires how are they dead?" Pulling back the sheet reveal the bodies had been decapitated. "Who am I looking at?" "Where's Kian?" Elliot grabbed me relax Raven it's not Kian! "Cason, Lincoln a wolf and we don't know the last one." My stomach sank and sank even further noting the third body was still unknown. I knelt down looking at the ring on the finger and felt weak. "Elliot please get Kian back here!" "This last body is Daniel!" I turned my back as I felt I'll to think yet another person I loved was gone. Kian rushed in as soon as he heard. "Raven you're ok!" "No not really I want to be sick"

Kian held me as I stood numb staring at my floor. Alcina and her coven took the bodies to prepare them for burial. She stopped to talk to me. "We will prepare them for rest when they are ready we will say goodbye to them." "I'm sorry about this Raven." I nodded and watched her take them away. Kian tried to get me to go rest but I began cleaning up the mess. Kian met with the others as I sat up in my room nursing a bottle of vodka. Kian came up to see me. "Raven love are you ok?" "I thought it was you laying on that floor down there!" "Baby I'm ok!" I turned to look at him. "What am I doing to us Kian?" "I just keep pushing on you!" "Raven I love you and I want to be with you but this isn't home for me!" "Kian if I let you go back to Boston then what?" "Then I guess that would be the end of everything." "If I stay here then what?" "You govern with me and we run house of Rose together." "I don't want that Raven." "I'm taking Daniel home then returning to rebuild our group in Boston." 

His words hit me like a brick and I headed down the stairs out into the night. I passed the laughing tourists as they staggered about. Suddenly I was being followed. I stopped and turned around. I was face to face with two men. They grabbed me shoving me into an alley. I fought back kicking and hitting them. I bit the one as he screamed in pain. The second ran from me. I watched my bite turn infected almost immediately. I called Kian to tell him then I called Devin. I had Kian help me get the body home. Devin met me there. He was shocked. The one I bit was a wolf. As he lay dying from my bite Devin began to get worried then upset. His own pack had went against the peace agreement! He watched the wolf die. I was devastated and pissed. "You're working with the halflings?" "Raven NO I'm not working with them!" "Im just as pissed off about this as you are!" 

Devin ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine but I think we need to revisit our Alliance soon!" I stepped up to Devin and gave him a warning. "If I find out you're behind these attacks I swear my friend your pack will not live to see the day dawn!" Devin left slamming the door. I left out a deep breath. Kian held me. "Sweetness are you ok?" "I said I was fine Kian." My body went rigid as I fought to hold in my tears until I was alone. I went upstairs to clean up. I got in my shower and lost my shit. Daniel was gone, I was on the verge of losing my love and my allies were turning on their own. I let it all go. I put my head against the wall and sobbed. I felt arms around me and a kiss on my back. I turned to find Kian there with me. It was then I realized even if I was pushing him away he refused to leave. 

The halflings would come and destroy our lives if we didn't fight but this place I had grown to love and my family felt less and less inviting as I stood here holding my last tie to Boston. "What's it going to be Raven?" "Kian I have to think for a bit." "I love you Raven but I'm going home in a couple days." "Once I leave if you choose to stay I won't be back." "I hate this place." My tears didn't stop and I just froze as the water dripped down my head. Kian pulled me out and sent me to bed. He held me and I just laid there thinking about my future yet again. The quiet of the night was soothing. Creatures like us enjoyed the mystery the dark brought. I closed my eyes as Kian shifted in bed turning away from me. I let out a sigh as the stress of the day faded. 

We were awakened by the sound of my front door being kicked in and screaming! "Kian what the hell is going on?!" I grabbed my phone sending out a mass call for help. I could hear screams coming from the hall as doors got kicked in. Suddenly the voices grew louder. "We fight whatever is on the other side of that door together!" My door flew open and we were faced with two men staring us down. "We found the jackpot their queen is in here!" The one attempted to grab me as I fought back kicking him as hard as I could. I pinned him against the wall it took all I had but I broke his arm sending him to the floor in pain. Kian managed to kill him by impaling him on his own weapon. We slowly emerged from the room as Devin and Adam bound up the stairs. "What happened?" Out of breath I got out halflings! Devin headed up the stairs. I spotted Jaxson and Rhys as they emerged from the mess. I hugged them as they came up to me.

We regrouped at the landing in the hallway. The only ones to make it were the four of us. Adam looked at me unable to say anything comforting. Kian held me in his arms. We knew he was the soul survivor from our society in Boston. "Elliot is missing!" I ran for his room to find him laying on the floor in bad shape. He reached for my hand. "It's time Raven!" "I'm ready!" "I can heal you Elliot you don't have to...." "No I'm ready!" I did what he asked biting him draining him to near death. Then fed him. Kian came in as his body transitioned. "He begged me!" "It's ok Raven it's what he's wanted for a long time." Elliot sat up hungry for blood. I fed him and Rhys volunteered to take him for a hunt. I sat on the floor looking at the blood and damage that had been done. My family all but eliminated. "Why the house of Rose?" "No other house has been attacked!" I wiped my tears and looked around. Adam stood speechless looking at me. "I'm beginning to think you had something to do with this you selfish bastard!" "Why would I create this for you only to tear it down?" "I don't know Adam!" 

I left seeking out Alcina in the graveyard. She was reading while sitting on a bench. "Raven are you ok?" "No my house was attacked!" I fell to the ground by her exhausted and confused. "Are there losses?" "I only have Kian and Elliot left then Jaxson and Rhys." "I'm sorry!" "Alcina I want it to be over!" "I can't take any more loss!" "If I were human I'd just dump a bottle of pills down my throat!" "Raven it will be ok." "Why is my happiness so fleeting?" "Sweetness you are a leader and with that role comes loss." She walked into a crypt it was her covens altar so to speak. "Isn't there a potion or a spell to cure me to make me human?" "Raven you are immortal by choice what you chose can not be undone!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I headed back home with a heavy heart. Kian met me at the door. "Are you feeling any better?" "No not really Kian." I kissed him and he hugged me. "I'm sorry this happened." "Maybe life would be better if I wasn't trying to be something I'm not!" "Raven you have grown so much since you left." "Then why do I feel like a failure?" "These halflings have hit you hard but sweetness your strong get to the bottom of what's going on and rebuild." "Without you there is no rebuilding Kian." "I've lost everything!" "Why don't you head home Kian, there's a lot of work ahead and the sooner we forget each other the better." "How can I forget my immortal beloved?" He kissed me. "I can't stay sweetie, Boston needs me right now." I hung my head and sniffled. "I'm gonna go check on Elliot." "It would be best if you left while I was gone." "Raven I'm not going to forget you." He reached for me and I rushed out the door. I arrived at the bar to find Rhys taking care of Elliot. Well fed and happy I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and began to forget why staying here to rebuild was the right thing to do. I went to the office and sat down taking a long sip on the bottle. 

Soon Rhys was coming in to deposit money into the safe so he could head home. He noted the whiskey was gone as well as a bottle of wine. He scooped me up and put me in his car and took me home. Elliot took me up to my room to put me to bed. I saw no trace of Kian. "He left while we were out Elliot." "Ah he's such a fucking pussy." "Never once has he ever given in to your needs!" I looked at the empty room for what seemed like the 100th time in two years. I didn't cry. I just stripped down to my panties and t-shirt and crawled in bed. I felt Elliott's weight in the bed as he put his arms around me. "Fuck Kian and his bullshit Raven!" He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Somehow my best friend got it but Kian didn't get it. My eyes got heavy as I fell asleep in Elliot's arms.

I hadn't been asleep long when I woke up. I got up wandering down to the living room. I sat contemplating what my next move should be. I knew Rhys would never leave his life was in his bar. Jaxson perhaps would follow but then again what was there for any of them? These halflings would probably follow. I went upstairs and dressed heading out in hopes to find an answer. I walked about in the cool evening air. Suddenly I was very aware I was being watched. Slowly turning I was face to face with my answers. A stranger stopped calling out my name. "RAVEN!" "Who are you?" "What do you want?!" "Who I am doesn't matter." He approached me cautiously as if to study me. I had my guard up as he came closer. "How does a being so tiny and weak put up such a fight?" "Come closer and I'll show you!" I got a good look at him. "Who the hell are you?" "You don't know anything about me do you Raven?" "Allow me to fill you in before I finally put you out of your misery!" He grabbed for me but I managed to run, right into his sidekick. I fought against him but he was too big to fight. Soon I found myself unconscious. 

I woke up in a room held down by silver as it burned my skin. The halfling walked in sitting down getting in my face. "I'm Ezra, as you know I'm a hunter." "We need to talk Raven!" He removed the silver and I let a sigh of relief out. "I was sent by my father to punish you." "He wants to make you all suffer for his pain especially you!" "Who is your father Ezra?" "My father?" "It's not obvious?" "Perhaps if he was alive you might have gotten to know him better." He didn't look like Adam as I was told. I froze when it dawned on me. "Your Will's son!" "Your smarter than I thought!" "See that dumb fuck Kian missed the party we are about to have!" "Ezra please I had nothing to do with his death!" "Now you know my father wasn't killed Raven rather that he's taking a very long nap!" "You my precious girl are going to take his place in that tomb." "Ezra Patrick put him there not me!" "Please let me go and I'll free your father!" "You want to free my father?!" "Why would you help me?" "To save what's left of my house and the ones I love!" "Who that asshole husband of yours?" "Don't worry Raven he's not going to be around much longer, nor will his girlfriend back home." "Stop fucking with me Ezra!" "I'm not fucking with you ask him about his precious Lisa when you talk again." "ENOUGH!" "Do you want my help or not?" "You have to bring your father here and I will get Alcina to work on helping get him back." "You have 24 hours or Kian dies!" He let me go and I ran. I found myself on Alcina's doorstep explaining that I needed her help. She noticed the heavy burns around my neck. "Your not healing very quick." "I'm ok don't worry about me." "Raven it looks horrible." She touched my neck and I winced. "Damn that hurt Alcina!" "Sit and bite!" She offered me her blood to which I accepted. It had been a bit since I had fed. Once I was done my wounds healed quickly. She sat pouring over her books. I sat by her patiently as she searched for an answer. "I found it!" "It would bring Will back but at a cost Raven." "What's the cost?" "Someone takes his place." "He's not dead though." "Raven the underworld doesn't work like that just wake him up." "He's being guarded by keepers of the undead." "Eye for an eye meaning one leaves and one comes in his place." "I'll go if it means everyone is safe." "Do you think Ezra will stop at you?" "If he has Will back perhaps." "Will can come back but he won't be himself when he does." "This reversal is black magic Raven."  "I can bring Will back but does Ezra understand what being sent into this stasis is doing to his father?" "I don't think any of us do." "I'll return with Ezra and Will and we can end his reign of terror." 

I left heading back home explaining about Ezra and why he was after me. I needed to talk to Elliot. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Elliot who's Lisa?" He let out a sigh. "Who told you about Lisa?" "Ezra did." "Is it true?" "I could lie to you and say yes but considering all that's happened yes, it's true." "How long?" "Maybe a year?" "Why didn't he tell me?" "Raven you're complicated." "Feelings are complicated!" He looked at me with his blue eyes filling with tears. "Why are you crying?" "You have been hurt by so many I didn't want to tell you this!" "I'm ok Elliot." "Truth is I'm glad he's happy." "Ezra is going to bring Will back and I'm going to take his place so the pain will be over!" "Are you fucking crazy?" "No, Why?" "You're not taking Will's spot!" Elliot grabbed me and held me. "If I can get Kian back things will be different!" "He loves you Raven!" "Elliot I'm going to go don't try to stop me." He rushed out of the room. I called Kian to explain myself and say goodbye. He didn't answer I left a message to simply call me. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes wondering how long would I sleep? Would it be an eternity or merely a few days? It didn't matter to me all I knew was it would be rest. I had endured pain and suffered enough heartache for a lifetime. 

I spent the next day waiting patiently for Ezra to return and by nightfall he came for me. With Elliot out I easily left with Ezra. Alcina waited for us. "No funny shit witch or you die too!" She kissed my cheeks one last time as she made me lay on the cold marble slab and I closed my eyes to welcome sleep. I recall her citing her words and I remember falling asleep. It was calm and peaceful. The keepers of the undead were merely my thoughts sent to the dark corners of my mind. I felt my body being covered and I wondered if Will had returned? I could only hope my house would find peace and Kian..... My sweet love would finally find an immortal love. For now I rested in my deep sleep patiently awaiting my time to return. Safe from the troubles I experienced throughout my short life. 

As days slipped by I lay alone in my tomb. "Alcina how did this happen?" "She gave herself so we could be safe." "She called to say goodbye but was vague in her explanation." "Will has a son who's half human named Ezra." "Ezra was behind all the attacks." "Raven exchanged her life for Will's in exchange for our safety and peace." "Can we get her back?" "At the moment I don't have any way to bring our poor Raven back Kian I'm sorry." "She knew about Lisa Kian it was a big reason that she wanted this." "We need to bring her back Alcina she doesn't deserve this pain and suffering." "No she doesn't Kian, she's been through a lot much of her pain caused by assholes like you!" "Even if she wakes up I'll see to it she finds happiness and, it won't be with you!" "I told her if you left that it was over and I guess I was right Kian." "Alcina that's none of your concern just work on waking her up!" 

I'm not sure how much time passed while I slept asleep there is no way to tell time. The perpetual darkness is always there and I cycled in and out of dreams. Some good some bad some seamed so real. I missed my loved ones. I wondered how long I had to stay asleep. If Will could be awakened why hadn't I? Alcina knew how to do it but was it different for me? The keepers of the undead demanded another take my place so find another already. I'm rested and I'm getting anxious here! Yet still I slept. 

Alcina called Kian. "I think I found a way to bring her back but there's a catch." "What's the catch?" "She won't be like you remember her Kian." "Alcina what will be different?" "She will no longer be a Vampire." "What the hell will she be then?" "Human." Kian let out a sigh of relief. "That's it human?" "It's a chance I'm willing to take." "Can she become a Vampire again?" "If she chooses to yes." 

Kian arrived he brought Elliot with him. They uncovered my body and Alcina cited the right to bring me back. The keepers of the undead allowed me to return they new my sacrifice was for the good of my house. I took a breath of air and opened my eyes. I sat up happy to look around. I saw Elliot, Kian, and Alcina.
"How was I awakened?" Kian came over with tears in his eyes welcome back Raven!" I had no thoughts at first I just sat staring into space. "Raven?" I took a deep breath and stood up. "Kian thank you for your concern but don't you have something to go home for?" I hugged Elliot and thanked Alcina for helping me. Alcina wiped a tear away happy her work was successful. "I'm starving right now." "Your very thin Raven come we will go get you some dinner." Elliot grabbed my hand and we walked out to his car. "You have a car?" "Yes I was trying to get my shit together while you were gone." We arrived at Rhys's bar and headed in. He saw me and began crying. "Your back!" "Are you ok?" "I'm starving but great!" Rhys took me to the back with a young girl to feed from and I tried to feed but nothing seemed right." I came out and sat at the bar crying. "Somethings wrong!" Elliot called Alcina and returned. "Alcina explained what's going on." "Raven she brought you back as a human!" My thoughts were so mixed. Rhys brought back a huge plate with a sandwich and fries. "It's disgusting but here eat!" I sat eating and it was amazing. Elliot sat beside me and watched me like a hawk. His phone rang and he got up and answered it. Kian wanted to see me but Elliot was fed up of his bullshit and wouldn't let him near me at the moment. 

Elliot brought me home and I went to my room and showered. Overwhelmed by the day I relaxed in my bed. Suddenly my door slowly opened. It was Kian. "Kian why are you here?" "Raven I don't fucking know what I'm doing any more?" I looked up at him he had tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying?" "I feel like you gave yourself to save us all but all we do is hurt you." "Is this about the Lisa thing?" "Oh for fuck's sake leave please!" "You break my heart and I come back begging for more over and over again!" He grabbed me and kissed me. "That was a huge mistake and she's gone!" He laid down kissing my neck. "Do you remember how much you loved to feed me how intense our relationship was once?" I sighed at the thought and once again we were back there again.

"Yes Kian I remember this." "I also can't help but remember all the problems we had!" "Raven come home my love." He kissed my neck the feeling of his tongue moving over my neck sent me into the downward spiral and I struggled to maintain my composure. "We can work on the problems my love." His hands supporting me as I let out a sigh. I felt a nip at my neck. "Your mortal again Raven you no longer can lead these Vampires." There it was my need for protection again that I required help, and support, that I was no longer independent. He slid his hands under my shirt playing with my nipples. I ached between my legs as my panties got wet and my clit throbbed desperate for that touch I needed to feel. I needed to have an orgasm so badly that I had to give in and he knew exactly where to tease me to make me give in. 

His hands left my breasts and slid lower. Caressing me gently sending shivers down my spine. "I bet your soaked already aren't you my love?" I swallowed hard. His hand slipped past the last line of defense my panties. His fingers parted my folds and he smiled. "Always wet for me." He slid my panties off and my legs parted for him with ease. He rubbed my clit as I let out a huge sigh that I finally had the relief I sought. "Kian don't stop I'm going to come in no time!" I let out a moan as my body quickly tensed up sending my orgasm throughout my body. My mind went numb as he sighed in my ear. "Your so fucking beautiful when You come for me." "Raven I want you to fuck me please!" I slid his cock deep in me my pussy so tight from not being with anyone. Kian held my hips guiding me. He sat up a bit as he kissed my neck. "I'm so fucking hungry for you." I too was hungry. Hungry for his touch, his attention. I kissed him and his blue eyes met mine. That moment when he knew I still loved him and I was still his wife. I began to build my orgasm and as I did he began to feed. That bite that I hadn't felt in so long was like drugs in my veins. The pain as the venom in his bite courses through my body side by side fighting with my orgasm to bring me the high I sought out. "My gods I'm going to fucking explode Kian!" "That's my girl let me pleasure you." He slid my body up and down on his cock driving me towards another orgasm. He bit me again as I squirted on his thighs. He groaned as my wetness hit his legs. My lips sought his as my blood lingered on his lips I licked them. I missed the taste but I missed this as well. He brought me down from my last orgasm as he spilled his cum deep in me and slid me down on my bed carefully. I laid there fully aware of what I had done and what I wanted next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I turned to face him his eyes meeting mine happy to be back in my bed. I loved him I really did, and with my future here uncertain perhaps it was time to go home for a while? "Kian is Elliot going back with you?" "He hasn't said anything." I got up to shower when Kian pulled me back to bed he slid between my legs and began fucking me again. He leaned in biting me. I cried out almost coming instantly. "Kian feed from me please!" He fed groaning into my skin. My blood in his hair and on his face he smiled picking up the pace as I came for him. He came and pulled me up to go shower. While in the bathroom he again fed bending me over the counter as he watched us fuck. 

"Kian now that I'm human again do you still want me to come home with you?" "Of course i do!" "I need to know why you started to see her." "Raven she meant nothing compared to you my beloved." "I went home without you as you didn't plan on coming back." "I met her and she was a band aid allowing me to get over you." "Where is she now?" "I don't know, when she heard I was coming here to try and get you back she left." "It doesn't matter Raven you want to come home and I want you home!" 

The next few days found me packing and saying goodbye. My family understood that I couldn't do anything as a human for them. Unless a witch humans were all but forbidden to have roles as leaders within the three communities that coexisted. Elliot wasn't happy I chose to head back he wanted out of Boston. He said his goodbyes and decided to stay there. We boarded a flight in the morning and by early afternoon I was unpacking my room in Kian's home. It looked the same as it did the day I left. My clothes from that night in my hamper, the pajamas I wore hung in the bathroom. My towels hung behind the door. It was almost comforting. I made myself lunch and sat on the patio. It was a beautiful late summer day. Soon the colors of fall would dot the estate with reds, oranges, and even yellows. 

Kian joined me and watched me soak up the sun. "I haven't seen fall in two years you know." "It's coming soon I imagine." "Kian how long do I have to be a human again?" "You miss being a Vampire?" "Yes I do." "I don't have any idea my love." "If I turn again I can go back to New Orleans." "You don't want to be here?" "Not as a helpless human dependant on her husband for everything." "Your not a burden Raven." "Aren't you happy to be back?" "No, but where else can I go?" "You took me back out of obligations I imagine." Kian got frustrated with me and stood up. "Fucking hell Raven I asked you back because I fucking miss my wife!" "I love you and I begged for two fucking years to get you back home and still you question my motives!" He tossed my glass at the side of the house as it shattered. "Why don't you love me anymore?" "Kian I love you but I miss my independence!" "Then build a new colony here with me!" "Kian it took me two years to find the few I did have." "A whole colony would take decades." "So what else do we have but time?" "I don't have time right now every day I'm alive I get older." "So we turn you and get to work!" He kissed me and went inside.

I wished it was that easy. I loved the feeding again, being in his arms, and knowing he wanted me home so bad he waited two years for me. Part of me wanted that family back but, part of me enjoyed it being just us. I knew that it would be only a matter of time before other Vampires moved back into the area. Then if that happened would they want to adhere to our values? Would they be fair and just? Kian watched me sit outside thinking and contemplating. I had learned a lot in my time away and now that I was back I could put those teachings to good use. I went inside and grabbed Kian kissing him. "I am happy to be home Kian truly, but I'm scared for what may come." "It's been so long since I have been here."

That urge to feed him crept back in like the need for a fix that a junkie gets. He sat me on the kitchen counter kissing me as he slid my shirt off and undoing my bra. "Gods I could fuck you all day!" "So fuck me already!" He smiled at me knowing I wanted him made him even more ravenous. He nibbled, and slid his tongue over my nipples exciting me to the point I swear I could come from just that. I let out a sigh as I ran my fingers through his curls letting the band around it go. I loved his hair always so soft and smelled amazing. He pushed me down on the counter. "That pussy is at the perfect height for eating!" He smirked at me. Sliding my pants off then my panties he kissed his way to my thigh then slowly parted my legs. "I never grow tired of how fucking perfect you are." He slid a finger in me and then a second as I cried out begging him for more. He leaned in teasing my clit with his tongue as I bit my lip trying to stay sane. I propped myself up on my elbows watching as he teased me. He picked his head up. "Fingering isn't enough for you?" I shook my head no and smiled. He kissed my thigh sending me spiraling over the edge because I knew what he was going to do. He bit me! I came hard my body shivering. He fed from my thigh as my body shivered in delight. I wanted to taste him so badly, to share my blood with him. I pulled him up to me and licked his bloody lips. I smiled as I kissed him feeling his hard cock slide in me as he scooted me to the edge of the counter. "I need to come in you so badly Raven!" The feel of his cock in me and the taste of my blood drove me wild. It reminded me that I still longed to be a vampire. He came with me spilling his cum deep inside me as he bit my neck feeding from me. I whispered,"I love you Kian"as I buried my face in his curls. Nothing could compare to the feelings I had when he fed from me.

I sat alone eating my dinner I was curious as to how Elliot was doing. I called to check on him. "Elliot it's Raven how are you?" "Fine thanks." His voice was cold and uninviting. "Elliot are you mad at me?" "Oh Raven I'm not mad just irritated that you went back after being on your own for two years." "I had to Elliot they don't allow humans to run houses." "Adam was furious when he found out." "Yes well Adam would be upset at everything I did if it involved Kian." "He banned you from coming back." "How about you?" "I'll be home in a few days I have things to take care of." "Someone is coming back with me though." "Who?" "Alcina!" "Why?" "Like you she wants a change and well I offered her a place to stay." "I'm excited I miss you Elliot." He hung up after chatting with me. I let Kian know and he was happy Elliot was coming back.

Elliot and Alcina arrived a couple days later. I opened the door and Elliot scooped me up hugging me tight. "I missed you Raven!" "Miss you too Elliot!" "Hello Alcina it's great to see you welcome to my home." "You gave up this gorgeous ocean front to go live in New Orleans?" "You are nuts!" "Well I think it was more than just the house that brought you back." Kian came downstairs and greeted them as well. I went and made lunch for Alcina and myself. "Raven, I have a question for you?" "Yes Alcina?" "Do you think of Elliot as more than a friend?" "Well he's my best friend but no we are merely friends." "Why?" "Well I know you haven't been gone long but I have something to tell you." "Yes?" "Before you left Elliot and I had started seeing each other." "I didn't tell you because well I thought you loved him." "I do Alcina but as a friend." "He and I spent so much time together we bonded pretty well." I hugged her assuring her I was happy. "I was shocked he didn't follow you home." "He's my friend Alcina not my husband." "Alcina, why did you come up here with Elliot?" "Raven, Boston is a blank slate now that you are back!" "Down there witches are plenty and for me I found it was beginning to harm my abilities as we all draw from the same sources." 

We sat talking for quite a while about my time in New Orleans. "Was Adam really upset with me for leaving?" "Well yes but deep down he knew you had to leave." "He cared about you and when you didn't reciprocate his emotions I think he was unhappy." "I miss my family but I know Rhys and Jaxson are ok." "You don't feel like yourself as a human do you Raven?" "No I was a Vampire for two years!" "I grew used to my feeding from humans and being in charge, I want that back!" "What if it never returns?" "Then I make due with who I am and never look back." "Meaning you will leave?" "I can't feed Kian forever, and I'm not a witch." "Aside from the psychic abilities you do know there's nothing I can't teach you." "Gifts are gifts you're born with them but the rest comes from learning." "Alcina you want to teach me your craft?" "I have nothing but time precious." 

I showed Alcina to her room to settle in and let her unpack. I decided to go for a walk on the beach the sun was starting to set. I noticed the light on in the guest cottage. I knocked on the door, Elliot answered. "Raven!" He invited me in. "Your not staying in the main house?" "No my furniture is here so all I have to do is unpack personal things when they get here. He poured me a glass of wine. "I'm happy to be home but New Orleans was a fun city." "It was wonderful I miss it too." "So what's with you and Alcina?" "Well she wanted a fresh start so she came with me." "Do you love her?" "Love her?" "Well we did start seeing each other but I'm not in love with her." "I'm not over being divorced Raven." "Elliot don't lie to me!" He avoided eye contact looking around the room. "Honestly Raven I was a bit pissed that Kian gets his way yet again!" "Elliot!" "It's true Raven he's shit on you from the get go and all he has to say is I love you I'm sorry and you come running back after being gone for two fucking years Raven!" "Elliot he's all I have to come home to!" "Adam and the others stripped me of my house!" "Alcina can tell you they don't like humans!" "You could have turned again and stayed!" "Maybe I missed this!" "I was there Raven!" "Yes but because you had no choice Elliot!" "It's because of me you're like this now!" "You don't get it Raven do you?" "Get what?" He grabbed me pulling me to his chest. He kissed me deeply and I didn't stop him. 

His kiss turned into his hands running under my shirt. Again I didn't stop him. He scooped me up as he kissed me. We ended up on his bed. He slid my shirt off kissing my body as he took my bra off. Soon he was naked with his tongue licking my clit as I let out a long sigh. Sliding his long slender fingers in me fingering me gently hitting all the right spots that made me squirm. I came for him it was a slow building orgasm not hard and intense. He slid between my thighs. "I've wanted this since the day I saw you Raven." "I can't deny myself the pleasure any more!" He slowly slid his cock in me taking his time savoring each movement. "I can't deny I haven't had thoughts of this too Elliot." He slid out and back in as I adjusted myself to take him in. Nothing was rushed it felt so fucking good. I let out cry after cry as he filled me with his cock. Close to coming again I begged him to bite me. When he did I went off the deep end soaking him with my wetness as he fed. "Don't stop Elliot I need this." I indeed needed this because with Elliot I was myself I wasn't in need of anything. Fueled by his feeding I switched positions I crawled on top of him and began fucking him. My desire for him growing stronger each second. I came again with him. Elliot smiled watching me cum. He flipped me over fucking me from behind slamming his cock into me as I gushed again. He rubbed my clit as we fucked sending shivers up my spine. My heart pounding as I tried to catch my breath. He pulled me up to him biting my neck. I came instantly. He growled at the sight of my blood as he fucked me. He fed from me to the point I was exhausted. He slid out of me as I took his cock letting his cum slide down my throat watching him groan. I began to get very tired and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. He laid next to me and fell asleep.

Elliot jumped out of bed at the sound of knocking at his door. I opened my eyes still exhausted from him feeding. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. "Is Raven here?" It was Kian. "She's sleeping Kian." "Why didn't she come back to the house if she was tired?" "Oh for fucks sake Elliot!" "You didn't!" "Why you can't fathom her being fucking satisfied by anyone but you?" Kian slammed the door open to find me naked in Elliot's bed sound asleep. "What about Alcina?" "She's well aware we are not a couple!" "She won't feed me like Raven will!" "You know how feeding drives her crazy!" "It's like a drug!" "Shit Kian she's fine let her rest!" I woke up as Kian picked me up. "Kian stop put me down!" I wiggled away as he put me on my feet. "I'm a fucking adult I'm here because I want to be!" "Why Elliot?!" "It just happened Kian it's no different than Daniel!" "It is different!" "Why because Elliot didn't fuck both of us?" "No because he's the only other person in this world I care about!" "He's my best friend!" "Kian I love you but Elliot is important to me too!" I wrapped my arms around Kian kissing him. 

"I can assure you that I have enough love for both of you." I undressed Kian and Elliot joined us. "There are no rules when you love more than one." Elliot kissed my neck cupping my breasts from behind. He sat down on the bed propping himself up on his headboard. He pulled me between his legs. His long arms snaked around me as he sighed in my ear. He parted my legs and slid his fingers between my folds. He pulled them out licking them. "She's soaked for us my friend!" "Always ready to please!" Elliot watched Kian slip in me as I let out a soft moan. "My word Raven your moan is enough to make me cum." As Kian slowly fucked me Elliot kissed my neck pinching my nipples making me squirm. Elliot moved to rubbing my clit which made me lose my concentration. I cried out with my release as Kian continued to fuck me slowly. He slid out sitting me up. Whispering in my ear, "Why don't we show Elliot what you can do my love." I crawled on Elliot and began kissing him. "Do you want me to fuck you again?" "I want both of you in me!" Kian slowly slid in allowing me to slid myself onto Elliot. Elliot and Kian both began fucking me slowly. From behind me Kian bit my neck feeding from my neck. I came quickly soaking Elliot. When he was done Elliot pulled me in and fed. I cried out as Elliot bit me hard slamming me down on his cock. Kian slid out as Elliot fucked me hard groaning out. "Cum for me Elliot!" He pulled out of me as he did he came all over my chest. Kian came on my belly smiling at me covered in their cum. Elliot picked me up and brought me to the shower where we all cleaned up. Elliot kissed me fully satisfied. "I've wanted you since the day we met and it was worth the wait." "Thank you for sharing her affection." Kian held me kissing me. "She's special Elliot." I stood between them clean and warm I felt safe knowing Kian trusted me enough to be with Elliot and understand my emotional and physical needs could be met by both of them. We got out and dried off. Once dressed I kissed Elliot goodbye. I was like a kid with a new toy. I leaned in to hug him as I did I whispered quietly slip into the kitchen in an hour. Kian and I left. He headed up to bed kissing me goodnight. "I'm going to have a snack and sit down here for a bit I'm not tired." He nodded heading upstairs. An hour later I met Elliot on the patio. The cool air sent shivers up my spine. 

Elliot held me kissing me hard. "I need to fuck you again Raven!" He pulled me inside we tip toed into the study. He sat me on the desk. It was hard to be quiet as he pulled my pants down then my panties. He slid in me fucking me bent over the desk as we tried to be quiet. The sounds of our ragged breath was all we heard. I came letting out a yelp as he slipped his fingers in my mouth to quiet me. Soon Elliot slid out as I swallowed his cum. "Fuck your beautiful!" Out of breath I kissed him. "What's with you tonight?" I giggled shrugging my shoulders. "I can't fucking wait for you to turn my beautiful girl." He pulled my sweaty curls away from my face kissing me. "This place is a blank canvas and with Alcina's teachings you are going to rule the way you were meant to." 

Elliot slipped out heading home and I went upstairs. I crawled in my bed. I had my share of Elliot and closed my eyes. A new day would dawn shortly and who knew what today would bring?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Elliot's words running through my head. It seemed that every time I found my way back something would get in my way. I had no idea how I felt about what had transpired between Elliot and I or what that would mean for any of us. I was determined to devise a plan to bring me what I wanted before I missed opportunities. My first though become independent like I was in New Orleans. I had a good deal of money from selling Rhys back my share of the bar I thought why not invest in something like that here? Kian wandered in laying down with me. "What's going through that head of yours?" "Trying to decide what the hell to do with my train wreck of a life." "Sweetness, you've been through so much take it easy for a few days." "I do have a question for you." "Go ahead." "What the hell happened between you and Elliot?" "If I had a clue Kian I'd share it!" "I guess he's lonely?" "I thought he was seeing Alcina?" "I don't think he's as close to her as we thought." "So he falls into bed with you?" "Kian it was a one time thing!" Kian sighed putting his hands over his head looking up at the ceiling. 

I had seen very little of Elliot or Alcina since that night I spent with him. I was working on buying an old pub that was for sale the owner had passed. I needed my own means if I was ever going to be independent. My though was it would make for an easy place to hunt for us when we were hungry. I had grown accustomed to it and Kian would too I'm sure. 

The sale went through quickly and I hired a work crew to clean things up a bit before opening it again. I spent long days overseeing the project and little time at home. Kian would call but I hardly spent any time worrying about any of them. I frequently would forget my limitations as a human and go home exhausted and hungry only to fall asleep in a bowl of cereal before Kian carried me off to bed. Yet when it opened it was perfect and it was all mine! 

I invited Kian, Elliot, and Alcina to my opening. It was packed with patrons all buying drinks and complementing me on how much they loved it. I called Rhys to thank him for the experience and to say I missed him. My dream of being independent was on its way to coming true. I was in my office doing a bit of work after closing when Kian knocked on the door. "Hey there is this where you've been hiding?" "Yeah I had a few things to take care of." "I fed well tonight thank you." "Anytime the pleasure is always mine." "Drive ya home?" "Nope I've got my car in back." "I'll see you at home?" "Sounds good!" He kissed my forehead and headed home. Elliot stopped in after a while. "Raven!" "Hey there my friend." "Alcina went home with Kian and I wanted to stay out I was hungry." "I need a ride home." "Ok no problem." I closed up the bar and headed to my car I drove Elliot and myself home. Elliot got out of the car. He came over to my side of the car. "Come back with me Raven." "Elliot I'm exhausted not tonight." He kissed my neck which just made me melt. "That soft skin smells so fucking good, I want to feed from you in the worst way." I kissed him and slipped by him. "Go home Elliot I'm exhausted!" He looked irritated but I didn't look back I went inside. Kian met me in the living room. "I wanted to make sure you got home safe." I smiled sitting down on his lap kissing him. "Can we go to bed?" "Of course we can my love." "I'm very proud of you Raven." "Thank you Kian."

He walked upstairs to his room and I went to mine. He appeared in my doorway with a smile on his face. "Can you sleep in my room tonight?" "Of course I can my love." I grabbed my night clothes and he pulled them out of my hands throwing them on my bed. He took my hand and led me to his bathroom where he drew a hot bath. I undressed and joined him in the tub. He wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck. "I'm so glad your pub is a hit you worked hard on it." "I'm pleased with how it turned out and folks liked it!" I closed my eyes resting my head on his chest playing with the curls that came loose from his tied back hair. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever before he kissed me again. "Raven." I opened my eyes. "Would you like to go to bed?" "Hmm no not yet." I pulled the plug draining the tub. I got out drying off and sprayed a bit of perfume on my skin. He let out a sigh. "When did I leave this in here?" "It's not hers..... Kian tell me....!" "No Raven it's yours!" "Two years ago when you showered in here often you left it in here." "It's been in the same spot since you left for New Orleans." He kissed my neck. "You still smell fucking amazing!" He picked me up depositing me on his bed as I let out a long sigh my need for him became obvious. His lips on mine were so soft and gentle as he kissed me. Our tongues meeting and my sighs as I could feel the tips of his fangs knowing soon he would feed from me. He ran his fangs along my neck sending shivers down my spine as he did. I could feel them scrape along my skin just enough to make me whine. "Damnit Kian I'm going to come before we get started." He could feel me shiver as his tongue ran down between my breasts as he gently teased my nipples. He stopped at my thigh, gently lifting it to his lips. He ran his tongue down the inside. He picked his head up to watch my expression. My eyes closed letting out a gasp. "Open your pretty eyes my love and watch me." I did as he bit the inside of my thigh I cried out still not used to him feeding again. I watched him lick the blood from my thigh as he held it. The blood trickled down my thigh and he chased it with his tongue quickly burying his face in my wetness gently licking my clit as he let my legs gently part lowering my leg to the bed. His tongue moving about my lips and on to my clit mixing my blood and my excitement on his tongue. "Come for me my beloved." My back arched and I couldn't hold on any longer my orgasm ripped through my body. I let out a loud cry and another in between the panting as I tried to catch my breath. He always knew how to make me orgasm. Between my legs he slowly teased me with his hard cock. Sliding slightly in me and stopping. I begged him to fuck me as he slowly slid a bit further in smiling at my begging. He bottomed out in me reaching for my ankles resting my feet on his bare shoulders. He let out a long groan as he began fucking me. His thick long cock sliding in and out of me giving me pleasure as I let out little whimpers. Our cries matched each other moving closer and closer to a climax together. The beads of sweat dripping down his abs as he worked me his curls becoming tighter as his hair became damp was enough to send me over the edge. My orgasm sent him over the edge as he spilled his cum deep in me filling me. He slid out and laid next to me. He leaned in kissing me. My neck exposed he worked his way down to it with kisses so subtle that you could barely feel them. I felt his teeth puncture my skin his tongue on my neck licking the blood. He only fed briefly before moving down my body. He stopped at my breasts licking the sweat from my skin, running his tongue along my neck biting me allowing my blood to run down my chest. He looked at me smiling. "This part of me wants to keep you human for as long as possible your so fucking beautiful with your blood covering you. I pulled him in as he cleaned up my blood occasionally kissing me sharing the taste of it with his kisses. I sat up begging for more positioning myself on his cock as he continued to feed. I began grinding my hips with his subtle movement as he fed. "Raven I'm going to explode if you keep doing that." My blood all but gone he focused on me. His eyes meeting mine building together as we moved ever so slowly. I tucked my face in his neck his hair around me. I held him tight. It was the first time in a very long time I felt bonded to him again. I had my share of lovers but nothing ever felt like it did when I fed him. Part of me always wanted to feed him part of me wanted that ability to feed back. We came together again our bodies together as it was meant to be. Exhausted he laid me down on the bed next to him and we went to sleep. 

I woke late in the afternoon to my stomach growling. Turns out I could enjoy the taste of blood but it provided nothing for me. I laid there contemplating what to do first? I decided on a quick shower and getting dressed. I went downstairs to find Alcina sitting in the living room reading. I grabbed lunch and joined her. "Good afternoon Raven." "Hi Alcina, sorry I slept so late." "It's ok I get it!" "You had a busy night that by the sounds of it continued until dawn." I blushed. "Sorry when he feeds things get a little loud." She giggled at me. "It's been so long since I fed one of them." "You mean you haven't fed Elliot?" "No, Elliot and I messed around but truthfully I just got scared." "Now I'm pretty sure he and I are just going to be friends." "No!" "Yeah we had a little talk and it turns out I'm just not feeling him." "Please don't blame yourself either!" I had a look of terror on my face. "Yes Raven I'm well aware you two were together!" "I'm sorry Alcina it happened one night"..... I paused. "I know it did and it wasn't why I didn't want to be more than friends." 

"Great news though I found a job!" "I'm going to be able to work as a therapist soon I'm waiting on my credentials to be approved and my new licence." "Near here?" "Boston downtown near the harbor." "High end clients!" "I'm happy for you." "I love it here Raven I needed this change!" "I talked to Kian as well for you." "We love you as a houseguest but we were able to obtain one of the societies estates for you." "It's an old colonial 4 bedroom 3 bath house about a half mile from here all for your help to bring me back." "We are having it cleaned this week!" "I don't know what to say?" "Say thank you and may I have my keys!" I sat next to her and hugged her. "I owe you my life Alcina, as well as Kian's, Elliot's, even those we left back in New Orleans." "Alcina what happened to Will and Ezra?" "Oh my love don't worry about them!" "Alcina...?" "You remember what I said about the keepers?" "Yes!" "Well let's just say they are keeping watch over Will and his abomination now!" "How?" "The keepers of the dead respect me and my craft." I was in shock. "Sadly love Ezra isn't going to be your last problem you know." "I know there will always be problems." 

After lunch and a long chat I headed into Boston to open up the pub for the evening. Kian had headed to work that morning. I called him inviting him to come have a drink with me after he was done. He agreed to stop by. I tended bar that evening with a decent sized mid week crowd in attendance. I mixed drinks, poured shots and filled bowls of peanuts on the bar. Laughter filled the air, light conversation, and the occasional couple wandered off into the night. Kian stopped in around 10. He came up to the bar and kissed me. "Hello my love!" "Hi baby!" He joked about the bouncer at the door and his gorilla like size. We laughed at it. My waitresses sending orders to me one after the other. 

As Kian and I talked a young gentleman walked in. Kian froze as he sat at the bar looking at him. "Kian are you ok?" "You look as if you've seen a ghost!" "Kian?" He swallowed hard. I went up to the young man to take his order. "What can I get for you?" "Pint of Guiness please." I poured the pint and set it down. "That's $5 please." He handed me a $10 bill. "Keep the change love!" "Thank you sir!" "Tell me love is that young gentleman you've been loving up on tonight related to you?" "He's my husband." "Why does that matter to a stranger?" I froze in my tracks as I heard his accent. "Can you tell Kian to come over here and say hello?" "Who are you?" Kian stood behind him. "Raven this is my baby brother, Lorcan!" "What?" I was blown away obviously he was immortal. "Kian how's this possible?" "Yes Lorcan how are you here?" "I could ask you the same but considering we both are here I'm assuming we had the same fate!" Kian grabbed Lorcan hugging him his tears ran down his face. "James took me in and gave me a job after you "ran away" and we'll I guess we both ended up getting fucked by him." "I was sent to Chicago and have lived there for ages now." "Curious I wanted to see if mah and dah still were in the churchyard cemetery." I drove by James's estate to see it was occupied and this beauty getting in her car." "I followed her here curious as to who lived at the estate so I came in." "I nearly shit my knickers seeing you sitting across the bar from me and kissing this beautiful lass." 

I sat watching brothers catch up after being apart for so long. After closing we all went home and welcomed Lorcan to our home. Alcina and Elliot were sitting in the living room talking when we came in. Kian introduced him to the two of them and we all sat down as I served up whiskey. I hadn't seen Kian this happy in a very long time. Perhaps being back home wasn't so bad after all. I sat curled up with Kian as Elliot sat next to Alcina and it was obvious she was fascinated with Lorcan. She giggled at his stories, twirled her hair, and batted her eyelashes at him. I watched Elliot grow tired of the stories. He finally excused himself heading home. I followed him to the back door seeing him out. "What's got you pissed?" "The fact she's dying to get in his pants or the fact I'm not crawling into bed with you?" "Fucking both!" "I'm fucking starving tonight!" "Hold on for a minute!" I returned to Kian whispering in his ear. "Elliot's hungry may I go spend a little time with him?" "Of course my love should I come get you later?" "Yes please in a couple hours we will be done." I met Elliot on the patio. "Come with me and let's get you fed." Elliot smiled loving the fact his best friend just let his wife do as she wanted.

"You allow Raven to be with your friend Elliot?" "Well she's going to sneak down there to get her fix any ways so yes!" "Fix?" "She has a fondness to feeding." "Oh she's a keeper!" Lorcan looked puzzled. "What about the sex?" "We share her." "Christ you have quite a set up here!" "It works for us quite well." "So he's down there feeding from her filling her up and you're ok with it?" "Yes Lorcan we are very free thinking here." "She was a Vampire up until a few weeks ago for two years." "You think she's sex crazed now....." Lorcan blinked and sat still. "I think the whiskey is getting to me!" Lorcan retired to bed Alcina all too willing to show him the way. "So Alcina are you part of the package here?" "I do not feed them nor sleep with them." "I'm a witch plain and simple." "Night night!" She walked in her room closing her door. Lorcan scratched his head as he retired for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Working today views hit 666 made me smile an evil grin just a bit! Thank you!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in Elliot's arms as he picked his sleepy head up his black hair spilling all over my pillow. "You stayed." "Yeah I figured that with Kian occupied I would keep you company." He kissed me laying back down. "I do have to go I'm starving and well, your fridge isn't exactly full of food but mine is!" "So fucking turn again already and be done with human life then we can hunt together!" "Ah Elliot I want to but I need time to readjust to being here again. I got up and dressed. I headed out to the main house. Lorcan was sitting in the living room reading a book when I sat down with coffee and a blueberry muffin. He looked up from his book. "I miss food quite a bit." "That coffee smells amazing." "Yeah I missed food when I was one of you." "One of us?" "Oh gods Lorcan it's a long long story but yes up until a few months ago I was a Vampire." "A halfling showed up seeking revenge on me for his father's attempt to rape me and beat me to punish me for turning down his advances." "Patrick punished Will putting him in stasis with the keepers of the dead." "Ezra a halfling took out many of us looking for me." "In return for peace I willingly gave myself in exchange for Will." "I spent months in stasis until Alcina brought me back but the Vampirism was reversed." "Will you turn again?" "Eventually but I need to be sure the timing is right." 

"You are a brave soul Raven." "My brother has quite the menagerie here." "I find it fascinating he allows you free will to come and go with your pal Elliot." "Why not?" "Vampires are free thinkers aren't they?" "Why limit yourself to just one?" "Elliot provides me with the things I need that your brother doesn't." "I love Kian but our marriage has never fit in a box Lorcan." "He's had lovers as well, Daniel was our first lover together and it opened us up to the reality we need different things from different people." "Tell me is Alcina free?" "Free?" "Is she seeing someone?" "No she's alone." "She's beautiful." "Well you both are but your my brother's wife." I smiled at Lorcan and sighed. "She came back with Elliot but they barely speak now." "I guess she decided it wasn't going to work out." "So what, he moves on to my brother's wife?" "Lorcan Elliot and I have been close for a long time." "Please don't cheapen what we have together." "Im sorry Raven I'm protective of my brother." "Oh really you haven't seen him in over a hundred years!" "Some brother!" "Why are you here Lorcan?" "I missed home is all." "I thought he'd moved on years ago and was dead!" 

Something didn't sit right with me about Lorcan's story. I excused myself and went to visit with Alcina. I knocked on her door and she let me in. "Why so tense Raven?" "Lorcan!" "He's very nice from what I have seen." "He's pleasant but I don't trust him Alcina." "I don't believe he's only here because he missed his brother." "Raven your jealous because unlike Elliot and Kian he's not chasing you around trying to bed and feed from you." "That's nonsense!" "Is it?" "Raven I love you dearly but you seek attention using your sweet smile and sex appeal to get what you want." "You are a sexual being but not everyone falls for it." "I'm not getting any bad vibes from him!" "Give him a chance at least, give me a chance!" "I would like to get to know him a little better." "He's a vampire that part doesn't cross some wierd line for you?" "He wouldn't be my first Vamipre Raven." "Fine you do what you want but please be careful!" I flopped down on her bed watching her get changed her every curve was perfect. Her beautiful long legs, her hourglass waist, perky breasts, the way her hair hung below her shoulders and that perfect smile. She was my best friend who saved my life. Perhaps I had a crush on her and longed to taste her wetness as she softly cried out my name. Her milky thighs wet with blood as I fed from her. "Hello Raven!" "What?!" "I asked if you had to work tonight?" "Um no I'm not working." Truth was I was working on a plan.... I sighed and came back to reality. "Alcina do you think it's time I turned again?" "What?" "Raven only you have that answer." Truth was I would miss the feedings but turning had so many more benefits. I left Alcina heading to my own room. I worked on things for the pub for a bit, satisfied I had finished what I needed to I went to the kitchen to make dinner.</p><p>Alcina joined me for dinner on the patio as the sun dipped into the sky slowly night was soon upon us. After cleaning up our meal I joined Kian and Lorcan on the patio for a glass of wine with Elliot and Alcina. Sitting there watching my beloved chat with his brother I still couldn't put my finger on what it was about him that bugged me. Elliot sat relatively quiet as well watching the waves in the twilight of the moon. The late summer air had a hint of fall on it. The time of year you almost needed a sweater. I wandered inside having grown bored of Kian and Lorcan's chatter as Alcina made attempts to get Lorcan into bed with her later. I curled up in the living room with a glass of wine and a movie. Elliot joined me. "Can't handle that lying piece of garbage either can you?" "He's not garbage Elliot but, no I don't trust him." "He's too nice and too quiet." He cuddled up to me and I put my head on his shoulders. "Always so beautiful my Raven." He kissed my head letting out a sigh. 

I wasn't sure how much time had went by I woke up in Kian's bed with Elliot on one side and Kian on the other. Kian turned wrapping his arms around me. "Are you ok love?" "Yes" I whispered. Kian moved a bit then his breathing slowed. I lie awake staring at Elliot as he slept. I suddenly heard soft cries coming from the hall. I assumed Lorcan and Alcina were messing around. I smiled at the thought. The cries got louder and suddenly a thud and crash! Kian bolted up in bed. "What the fuck was that?!" "From the sounds of it Lorcan's doing his best to satisfy our Alcina my love." I giggled a bit and closed my eyes turning over. Elliot woke up with Kian's comment. "How many orgasms is he going to give her before he finishes I'm tired." "Shh let them have their fun boys." "I recall many a night where I'm sure I've been just as wild." Elliot sat up swinging his feet to the floor and headed out of the room. I just assumed he went to tell them they were too loud. I fell asleep waiting for him to return. 

"Raven......" "Raven my love......"  I opened my eyes to Elliot sitting on the bed with me. "What's the matter Elliot?" He kissed me running his hand up to my breasts caressing them. "We're hungry my love." "I'm starving." He kissed me as I opened my eyes his touch getting my attention. "Where's Kian?" "Waiting for you." "Where in my room?" "Come see I think you will enjoy this." I sat up Elliot was completely naked hard as a rock. "My goodness you are hungry!" He pulled me out of bed with a huge smile on his face. Half out of it half turned on I ended up in Alcina's doorway. The soft light from the candles she had lit in her room made it just visible enough to see Kian and Lorcan feeding from Alcina as Elliot ate her pussy. 

Kian got up as Alcina came for Elliot. "Come join us my beloved." He kissed my neck as he undressed me. "Come share Alcina with us." Lorcan sat up looking at me with a delicious grin. His muscular body glistening with sweat made me lick my lips. I didn't trust him at all but suddenly found myself being pulled into his kiss. His hair short but a mass of curls like his brothers smelled of sweat and shampoo. His eyes that same beautiful blue made me sigh as his lips touched mine. "Please trust me Raven, I love my brother and I would do anything for him." Those words damn him those fucking words! I looked at Kian as he watched his brother work me into a frenzy of wetness. Kissing my neck slowly lying me down on the bed. My legs parting easily for him. Then his tongue on my clit slowly moving in circles as I let out a cry reaching for Kian. "Let it happen my beloved I'm right here with you." He kissed me as Lorcan worked his magic. Alcina sat up smiling at me. She closed her eyes citing a rite over me. I closed my eyes concentrating on Lorcan.

I felt a bite to my neck the warm breath and the feel of my blood leaving my body as my orgasm hit me. "That's our girl always comes for us so easily." I opened my eyes as I saw Kian staring at me responding to Lorcan. "She's so beautiful isn't she Alcina?" "I want to see how she tastes." Lorcan stood up allowing Alcina to take his place as he slid himself in her. She settled between my thighs I could smell her perfume so soft and sweet. Her tongue on my clit was much softer and less aggressive she worked my clit her touch gentle coaxing my body to come but at a slower pace. I called her name as I took Elliot in my mouth. He groaned sliding himself as deep as possible. Kian looked on as he licked my nipples. I was in heaven as Alcina made me orgasm again. She sat up and Lorcan helped her up. Kian pulled her in bending her over the bed to fuck her. Elliot spilled himself down my throat groaning as he did. Lorcan watched his brother fuck Alcina to an orgasm. Elliot headed to the bathroom to shower, Kian and Alcina joined him soon sounds of Alcina crying out came from the bathroom. "Raven you are truly beautiful my dear." "Lorcan I appreciate your comments but I think I'll go back to my room." Before I could get out the door Lorcan grabbed me biting my neck making me squeal in surprise. I couldn't stop him from backing me up and making me tumble on the bed. His eyes meeting mine. "Why do you not trust me enough not to hurt you?" "Lorcan I....." I couldn't say anything as he bit me again feeding from me making me weak. He slipped between my legs and slid in me. He was gentle as he fed sliding in and back out. I gave in as I let out a moan for him. "That sound makes me so fucking hard !" He began fucking me harder. Kian came in and watched his brother fuck me as I came for Lorcan he bit me. I became weaker with Kian feeding. I watched Lorcan bite my thigh my blood dripping down my leg. Soon Elliot eating my pussy as my eyes fluttered I had one last squirting orgasm for them before my eyes closed. I muttered a few words as I slipped into rest Kian tried to ask me what I said but I was too weak to repeat my words. "Did she just say what I thought she said?" Elliot looked at the two brothers. "She said I welcome death and rebirth!" They all sat staring at Alcina. "She welcomes you three to return her to Vampirism you fools!" "Raven asked me earlier if she should turn again." "I guess she thought that's what you were doing." Lorcan kissed my lips. "Then we shall grant her wishes soon I guess." 

Kian picked up my sleeping form and put me in bed with him. Elliot crawled in with us. "Elliot do you think we should return her to Vampirism?" "It's what she wants Kian." "She's beautiful when she's in this state isn't she?" "She is indeed." Kian played with my hair as I slept peacefully. "Do you find Alcina attractive?" "Yes Elliot she's beautiful." "She's not my Raven though." "I love this woman with all my heart." "Why so many questions?" "No reason I'm just curious." "Night Kian." Elliot closed his eyes wrapping his arm over me and Kian. Kian dozed off and the house went quiet again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laying in bed alone my thoughts wandered as they always seemed to do. I longed to be a Vampire again last night as I slipped into sleep begging them to finish the job only made me realize I wanted it more than ever. I didn't know how I felt about Lorcan. He had no trouble being with me and Kian put his trust in him with no trouble. Why did he still make me nervous? I heard voices in the hall as I laid awake staring out the window. The door opened to Kian wandering in. "Your awake!" "Yes I'm awake." He crawled in bed with me kissing my neck letting out a sigh. "Last night was amazing wasn't it?" "I enjoyed myself." I nodded and smiled. "You said something last night as you dozed off Raven." "I said I wished you would finish the job." "You miss it don't you my love?" "I miss the strength it brought me and the independence." "Yet feeding you and the others is always a rush!" I sat up in bed my chin tucked into my knees as Kian sat by my side. "It's your decision Raven I can't tell you when your ready." 

I got up and got ready to head to the pub. I headed into the pub and sat down in my office. I was proud of my business and what it meant to me. Yet it wasn't serving its true purpose. I thought about it and if I remained human would it ever serve the ones I truly intended to serve? The vampires were here I knew they were but without a reason to show themselves this bar would merely be another human watering hole in a big city. I headed to the door to open for the day and wandered behind the bar to prepare for another mundane night of hearing awful pickup lines, watching couples cheat on their spouses, and young adults drink their sorrows away. I knelt down to pick up loose ice from the floor when I heard a voice. "Excuse me miss." I stood up to see a framiliar face staring at me. It was Rhys. "What the he'll brings you to Boston?!" I ran from behind the bar to hug him. "It's amazing Raven I love this place!" "Rhys I'm shocked!" "Yeah I wanted to surprise you." "I'm beyond surprised." "How long are you here for?" "As long as you will have me baby girl!" Rhys was my Elliot in New Orleans. He knew me better than Kian probably even Elliot minus the fact Elliot and I had a physical attraction to each other. "Do you have a place to stay?" "Yeah I rented an apartment no worries." "Well you also have a job." "Thank you baby girl!" "Why are you here?" "I'm just tired of it all there." "Things since Ezra and Will haven't been the same." "Have you turned yet?" "No but I'm talking to Kian about it." Rhys got behind the bar as a group of young ladies came in. He flirted with them working for tips, and perhaps a meal? I smiled and went to work in my office texting Alcina the news. She insisted on coming to see Rhys. 

Before long the bar was full and Rhys and I were serving drinks just like the old days. I couldn't contain my happiness to have him here. Alcina and Kian showed up to say hello to Rhys. Gathered at the end of the bar between serving drinks we chatted and caught up. Before long the night ended. Rhys began closing up as we noticed a couple young ladies hung out at a table. "Shall I send them home?" Rhys smiled and laughed at me. "No they're waiting for me and im starving!" I nodded my bar being put to good use finally. We closed up and Rhys invited us back to his apartment for a few drinks. As we headed towards Rhys's I asked Kian where  Lorcan was this evening? He had decided to stay behind since he didn't know Rhys. We arrived at Rhys's place which was amazing for a downtown apartment. He poured drinks for us as he quickly excused himself with the two ladies he brought home. He wasted no time taking care of his needs as we heard cries from the two ladies and then nothing.  He returned to us in no time licking his lips as he let them rest in his bed. "So nice to see nothing changed with you Rhys!" He smiled at me and licked his lips. "Be careful little one you might end up in that pile on my bed resting before long!" I winked at him and laughed. 

Kian asked Rhys what was going on back in New Orleans now? "It got very old fast!" "I loved it there for almost 40 years I've worked Bourbon street feeding on the tourists and making my living owning that bar but when Adam decided to kick Raven out and Alcina left it lost its magic. It was as if the blood had gone sour. I wanted to beat the shit out of Adam for making her leave. He never thought to turn her again or just let shit go." "Raven gave her life to save us all and she got shit on." "Even Jaxson was about to leave." "Adam fucked a lot of us over when Raven was made to leave." 

"Adam did what he had to do by following the rules Rhys I don't blame him for making me leave." "I'm ok here I'm back home no pressures my loves around me it's the best of both worlds." I said my goodbyes and decided to head home. I hugged Rhys and headed for my car. Kian followed me and Alcina stayed behind. She had questions for Rhys about back home. Kian headed to his room kissing me goodnight. I showered and crawled into bed. The darkness of the room was inviting as I closed my eyes. 

I tried to turn but an arm kept me from doing so. I felt my guest shirt but it didn't feel like Kian. I felt a kiss on my neck and a hand made its way under my night shirt. I let out a sigh as my guest toyed with my nipples. I touched his hair. It was short and curly. It was Lorcan. I'm hungry he whispered. Tilting my neck he leaned in slowly biting me. I grabbed his hand lacing it with mine as I whimpered. He was gentle about it but I was not used to him feeding from me. He lifted my leg a bit adjusting us as he slid in me. I let out a sigh of relief from the ache between my legs. I closed my eyes allowing his movements to take over for a bit. I relaxed in his arms once he had fed, my euphoria washing over me. He rubbed my clit while he slowly fucked me causing me to let out a long moan. My orgasm washed over me in a slow building wave then suddenly drowned my senses in intense pleasure. His seed slowly leaking from me. He got up and walked out closing my door. No goodbye kiss no thank you he just left. I got up and showered returning to bed. I fell asleep confused and a bit pissed at his behavior. 

Late morning I felt a kiss on my cheek and heard an I love you whispered in my ear. Kian sat at my side I woke to his loving touch and beautiful blue eyes looking at me. "I'm going out for a bit to get a walk in on the beach just checking on you." I nodded pulling the covers over my head. He laughed at me. I heard him leave heading downstairs. I got up and wandered to Lorcan's door gently knocking. He didn't answer so I peaked in. He was in bed asleep still. I decided two could play his little game. I slowly crawled in bed with him slipping under his covers. He stirred a bit and laid on his back covering his eyes. "Lorcan I'm very hungry." My hand slid down his pelvis to his cock. I was a bit surprised he slept naked. I wrapped my hand around him gently stroking him. He let out a gasp at my action. "Raven what are you up to?" "Nothing much!" His breath became a bit labored as he let out a moan. With no warning I crawled up on him sliding him into me and began grinding my hips. His eyes shot open as he grabbed my hips attempting to move at his pace. I smiled pulling his hands into mine. "Your fucking pure evil!" "He groaned again as he tried his best to take control of the situation. My own orgasm built as his sighs escaped his lips I could see him struggle with being made to be submissive. We came together as I let his hands go and slid him out of me. He quickly turned the tables which I really wasn't expecting. 


He went to the bathroom returning with a washcloth cleaning us up. I got up intending to head to my own shower when he grabbed me flipping me belly side down draping me over his lap quickly landing an open handed smack on my ass. I let out a yelp and looked at him. He slapped me again. "Keep crying out and I'll punish you again!" "You don't come into my personal space teasing me with that perfect fucking pussy again!" "Am I clear?" He smacked me again. Suddenly I was on my knees on his bed facedown in his pillows as he slid his hard cock in my ass. He let out a sigh as I cried out enjoying the feeling of him. He wasn't slow or gentle as he fucked me hard. His groans coming quicker as we fucked. He slapped my ass as I let out a yelp. He came in me I felt his release fill me again. He slid out as I laid down on the bed my ass on fire filled with Lorcan's cum. He laid down kissing me and taking advantage of the moment he bit me. He wasted no time finding his way to my clit. He began toying with me as he fed I came squirting on his hand. I struggled to catch my breath as he wouldn't stop feeding. He was hard again as he slid himself on top of me my orgasm took no time at all. My blood drained to the point I was weak my body shook with pleasure. "Don't think for one second my little beauty you will ever win the game of dominance!" He scooped me up in his arms setting me in his tub as he carefully cleaned me up watching me recover.  He laid me down in his bed to rest wrapped in a blanket with clean clothes and closed his door. I was then I realized Lorcan's intentions toward us were pure and he would be a great asset to our cause.


I woke up a while later to Kian's voice in the hall. I crawled out of bed sleepy eyed and opened the door. Kian and Lorcan were talking. "Hi baby did you rest well?" I nodded kissing Kian. Lorcan's look towards me was somewhat irritated. "What's going on boys?" "Nothing I was just discussing how to rebuild a colony here." Lorcan sighed at Kian. "We have very different views." "I would love to hear them and explain how the colony down in New Orleans runs." "Alcina would be willing to add her view as well I'm sure." I headed downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal and milk. I sat down at the table thumbing mindlessly through my messages on my cell phone. Alcina sat with me and nibbled on a pear. "Are they still discussing things?" "Mhm" I mumbled. "Do either of them realize that in order to run a colony you need to have some idea of how it works?" "Don't care at the moment all they care about is who's in charge based on the bullshit I've heard for the last hour." Alcina shook her head. "Still can't decide who's got a bigger dick I guess!" I looked up at Alcina who licked pear juice off her lips. "Don't do that it's so sexy!" "What licking my lips?" "Well of course!" "From the sounds coming from your room last night and from Lorcan's this morning how are you even walking?" "Easy!" I stood up dropping my bowl in the dishwasher. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. I pulled out my phone texting Elliot to meet me in my room. "Watch and learn my beautiful witch I'm about to teach you how to charm the pants off a vampire and establish yourself into the top spot of a male dominated hierarchy." Alcina grinned and followed me. 


We passed the guys in the hall. I left my door wide open. I went in my bathroom turning on the shower. They continued to talk. Alcina sat on my bed looking around my room. I called for her to come in the bathroom. She entered the bathroom with a smile. "What's up my friend?" I smiled as I slid her shirt up over her head kissing her lips as I did. She was sweet and tasted like the fruit she had just eaten. I let out a little sigh. I backed her up to the counter and she slid up onto it. She kissed me back and her hands cupped my breasts teasing my nipples to the point I ached. I leaned down kissing my way down her body. The smell of her perfume lingered in the air I took in. Each kiss working her into a frenzy as her pussy began to get wet and her cries a bit louder. I looked up at her. Her beautiful eyes staring at me watching every move. She was me in many ways, always loving, strong, and highly desirable. I leaned in licking her wet pussy as she let out a long cry. I couldn't help myself as I began to work her clit at a faster pace wanting her cries to get louder and her orgasms to tear through her strong enough to leave us both wet. She squirmed beneath my tongue as she let out a long whimper which quieted the guys. Elliot had joined them. I picked my head up looking at her. "Do you want me to stop?" "No please don't you feel so fucking good!" I reached in my drawer and produced a toy for her. "Might we experiment?" "Mmmm hmm!" Was all I got. I turned on the toy sliding it in her pussy as I gently fucked her. The sounds that she made got very loud. I returned to licking her clit along with the toy. She couldn't control herself and came for me squirting all over my face and onto the floor. "Come for me Alcina." Her cries and uncontrollable spasms were making me ache even more. I slid my toy out of her and she sat up taking it from me. She slid off the counter as I leaned against it. She slid the toy in me as I cried out. "Fuck me Alcina I need to come for you!" I came for her and it felt amazing. She turned me around kissing me. Burying her face in my wet pussy she nipped my clit making me squeal in delight. Soon she was licking my clit at a feverish pace. I looked up to see we had an audience. 

I smiled and got Alcina's attention. "We have company!" Elliot, Lorcan, and Kian stood watching us fuck all rock hard ready to devour as much blood and pussy as we would allow. I helped Alcina up from where she was. "Who's idea was it to distract us from an important discussion?" "Oh Kian it wasn't important now was it really?" "Yes Raven it was!" I made a face at him. Suddenly I was being tossed on my bed ads up with his cock buried in my pussy as he dripped lube on my bottom. I felt his fingers slide in as I cried out. Suddenly a painful slap was burning my ass making me arch up. He slammed his cock into me at a feverish pace grunting as he did. I watched as Alcina took Lorcan and Elliot at the same time. I felt an orgasm build and I released it. Only to feel him slide into my pussy slapping my ass making it burn. "You will learn not to use sex as a distraction again my little bird!" I gulped as I my mouth was filled with Elliot's cock. Alcina was being fucked hard by Lorcan. My ass on fire Kian sat me up placing me on Elliot as he and Kian filled me. I was between heaven and hell as I came from having them. I couldn't catch my breath. Kian pulled me up and kissed my neck. I gasped for air as he held me. "We are so fucking hungry tonight." I cried as an orgasm hit me. Kian licked my neck. "Feed if you wish but I want to see it through!" "What?!"Kian gasped as he fucked me. "I want to turn!" "Kill me and bring me back!" "Make me immortal!" Kian came in me as did Elliot. He slid out of me standing by the bed. I slid off Elliot. He took my hand walking me across the hall locking his door bringing me into his bathroom locking the door there and pulled me in the shower. He cleaned me up as I stood under the warm water silent unsure if he was pissed or happy. Once we were clean he pulled me in letting out a sigh. His head on my shoulder he began to cry. "Kian what's wrong?" "You asked to be immortal again!" "Yes Kian I did." "Are you sure?" "Look at me Kian!" "I love you and I want this colony to happen!" "I can't begin to make members if I'm not immortal!" He kissed me. "Come with me then." "One thing we need to do and she may not agree to it." "Certainly my love." "I want her to marry Lorcan." "Why Lorcan?" "He's loyal and cares about her." "As you wish my love." "Things will fall into place and if they don't they can always leave." "Elliot will find his way eventually I'm not worried about him." "Alcina, while loyal is capable of many things. Lorcan will keep her in check."

Kian held me I was nervous as hell hoping that my plan would work. He took my hand and unlocked his bathroom and bedroom. We returned to my room. In all my glory I stood before my family. Alcina looked at me as if she already knew the plan in motion. "Raven what's going on?" Elliot looked confused. "It's ok Elliot I've made a very serious decision." "I want to be made immortal again!" He hugged me and kissed my lips. "I've wanted this day for what seems like forever my love." Lorcan smiled looking at me and I looked him in the eye. "What was it you said to me this morning?" "Was it,  I wasn't capable of winning the game of dominance?" I walked up to him kissing him on the lips as his lips parted our tongues danced. I smiled at him licking my lips. "I will be this house's Mistress and what I say goes." I grabbed my robe and Kian's hand. "Come my beloved you will make me immortal again this day."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I followed Kian to our altar room. Our absence in the other room drew concern with the other's. Lorcan, Alcina, and Elliot began looking for us. Lorcan knew what was going on. "She is being made immortal!" Alcina's face began to show fear. "I need to find her now!" "I told her there were no guarantees that she could turn again!" "There may also be consequences to her actions that could be harmful!" Lorcan rushed downstairs as Kian stood in front of me set to drain me of my human existence. "Raven wait!" I opened my eyes. "Lorcan please leave!" "I will not stop until I'm immortal again!" Alcina rushed in grabbing my robe covering me. "This isn't fool proof Raven it may not work!" "If I do not come back so be it I can not live in my human for any longer!" "Kian please give me my life back!" </p><p>Kian bit me as I had asked him to draining me of my mortality and the weaknesses it brought. I went limp in his arms momentarily as I soon felt his blood on my lips. It passed my tongue and into my system. The warmth of life left my body, my skin growing cold once again. I opened my eyes as I did I met the gaze of my immortal beloved. Kian kissed me. My eyes turning a dark green in the process. I was starving again. "I need to feed Kian I'm starving." Alcina offered her blood but it wasn't enough. I needed to hunt again. I needed to feel the blood of a stranger in my mouth the metallic taste giving my heart life. </p><p>I set out for the pub and when I arrived Rhys smiled nodding at me aware already I was back. My need to hunt made my body ache. I focused on a young guy who Rhys felt was perfect. I worked my magic on him and managed to pull him into the back room. I locked the door luring him in until I was able to sink my fangs into his neck. His cry made me long to fuck my beloved and our best friend. The need for blood became satiated but my desire to fuck did not. I was wet at the thought. I fixed my young guy allowing him to pass out forgetting anything happened. Rhys brought him to his friends. I returned home meeting Lorcan in the living room. "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine why?" "You left so quick I got scared for you." "Lorcan before I returned here I ran my own house in fact I did rather well." "So, it would be wise of you to not underestimate my ability to keep myself under control." I kissed his cheek and headed up to Kian. I stopped in my room noting Elliot fell asleep on my bed. "Elliot my friend." He opened his eyes as I kissed his lips. "Come to bed with Kian and I please." Elliot and I joined Kian. I was home, I was immortal, and I was happy. My life was almost perfect.

Between my best friend and my husband I felt safe and loved. Something I never felt until Kian found me. After all we went through I found where I belonged. Elliot kissed my shoulder and wrapped his arm around me as we dozed off. I fell asleep with my head on Kian's chest. I woke up. The dawn beginning to kiss the darkness farewell. The dew on the grass began to sparkle with the sun. Kian opened his eyes to stare at me. He smiled at me. I was his wife for eternity. He played with the strap to my satin night dress smiling. He softly kissed me as he motioned for me to join him in the bathroom. He turned the shower on pulling my dress over my head letting it fall on the floor. We stepped into the shower washing each other. Sometimes for me it was more enjoyable to feel his loving touch rather than having sex. He kissed my lips gently tugging at my lower lip as I let out a sigh. As I cooled myself down wanting to save our passion for when we didn't have places to be I stepped out of the shower and began drying off. 

"We have to start bringing in new Vampires Kian." He got out of the shower, water dripping off his rippling muscles. It made me ache from head to toe. The thought of how delicious he looked naked and wet in front of me. "Raven, Raaven, helloooo?" He touched me making me jump. "Finish your thoughts silly!" I shook my head trying to think. "Sorry I lost my train of thought." Kian smirked at me. "We have to establish a community again before something happens and we are left defenseless again." "I agree my love but how?" "You are the only one with experience." "We start by teaching you how to hunt." "I hate the thought of killing." "We are Vampires Kian it's our nature to hunt." "If we go back to hunting perhaps others will take us seriously."</p><p>Kian left for work. Elliot went about his day, even Alcina and Lorcan were absent. I headed out to see Rhys. Rhys was busy at the pub when I walked in. "Ahh hello my beautiful queen." "It's so nice to have you back." "Thank you Rhys." I sat at the bar looking over my books as Rhys wiped glasses. I looked up at him smiling. "Rhys have you met any others since being here?" "A couple street rats that wander around." "There has to be a population of us here Ezra couldn't have wiped out the only known community of Vampires in Boston." "I don't know Raven, perhaps they went into hiding after Ezra laid waste to Kian's family?" I sat pondering the long term effects of going on a feeding frenzy and turning a 100 people all at once? I giggled and shook my head. Patience Rsven in due time they will all come to you. The day wore on and I found myself tending bar to the after work drink crowd, then the early evening crowd, then the partiers. The pub was full as always and we served them all. Lorcan came in to visit. He hugged me and I poured him a glass of whiskey. He sat sipping his drink. "What brings you in tonight?" "I was out today with Kian." "He's giving me a job at his company." "I also stopped in to let you know I have someone who wants to meet you later tonight." "Who's coming to meet me Lorcan?" "An acquaintance named Gage, he's from Chicago and there's a reason you need to meet him." "What's the reason?" "He's like minded to us in thinking." "He's also 100 years old." "Definately more traditional than Kian." "Can't wait!" I left Lorcan to his drink and took care of business. There was a young guy and a girl at the end of the bar I began eyeing for my next feeding. Rhys understood what I was after and began working his charm. "Greedy girl wanting two tonight?" "Fledgling thirst I guess, it's not completely under control." </p><p>The night wore on and my couple were getting tipsy. They decided to leave and I nodded to Rhys. I made my way around the bar encouraging them to come into the back room with me so we could have some fun. They agreed with me following me to my office. I turned on nothing but a small lamp on my desk as I kissed the young girl. Her companion like a typical dog in heat responded by grabbing at my breasts. A small price to pay for an easy meal. I quietly bit her neck feeding from her as he clumsily rutted around behind me as I made fake moans and occasionally called out oh yes! I finished with her as she passed out. I quickly healed her bite marks whispering to her she had too much too drink. I convinced her companion to lay her on my couch as we met face to face. I bit him and fed from him as well their youthful blood fueled me. He too went the way of his girl. I woke them both and piled their tired but very drunk carcasses into a cab and sent them home. The pub had closed as I returned to the bar. Rhys stood cleaning up as Lorcan and his friend sat visiting. I copied up to Lorcan and kissed his cheek. "I'm heading home if you and your friend would like to meet me there I'm in need of a shower and a change of clothes." I nodded to his friend and left.

I returned to Elliot and Kian sitting by the fire chatting. "We have a guest coming home with Lorcan tonight I'd like to go clean up I'll be back." I kissed Kian and Elliot and headed up to my room. I showered and changed into a comfy pair of yoga pants and a sweater and returned. Lorcan had arrived with his friend. "Hello you must be Gage?" "Yes I'm Gage it's nice to meet you." Gage was just as equally handsome as my three guys. His hair hung just past his shoulders which he adjusted as he removed his coat. His pale blue eyes glistened as he looked at me. I sat down next to Kian and got comfortable. "Tell me Gage what brings you to Boston?" "I got in touch with Lorcan and he told me about moving here and how your city isn't full of our kind that it's very quiet here." "So I sold my assets and drove out here to see what the hype was about!" "Lorcan hasn't told me much except your 100 years old?" "Yes I am, excuse me Raven I'd like to speak with your husband if that's ok we have much to discuss!" I stood up my blood about to boil letting out a loud hissing sound which I couldn't understand. "I'm the queen here Gage!" "You will not dismiss me again do I make myself clear!?" "I'm sorry I'm so sorry Raven I just assumed that Kian was in charge!" "Do you see any other women in this room?" "The only woman I have allowed near my men is my witch Alcina!" I walked over to him grabbing his chin. "You need to get the hell out of my home before I stake your black heart right here with a piece of kindling from my fireplace!" Gage stood up grabbing his coat and ran for the door. He left without saying goodbye. Lorcan opened his mouth. "NO!" "Not one fucking word!" I went upstairs and closed my door. I let out my breath that I was holding. I had made it clear I was Queen and no one would question my authority again.</p><p>I crawled into bed closing my eyes. If my heart was still alive it would have leaped from my chest. Gage was older than me by almost a century yet I stood my ground. My door slowly opened up and I opened my eyes. Kian slipped in next to me. "Raven you are one of a kind." "Gage stood there flabbergasted and you owned him!" "Kian please I'm only trying to establish myself amongst a group who are older than me and more powerful." I turned to look at him. "Why have you never tried to lay claim to leadership?" "I'm not interested in leading anyone." "You on the other hand seem to have been born for the role!"

Days had passed without Gage returning to visit us. I was at the pub with Rhys when he showed up. I went into my office to speak with him. "What brings you back Gage?" "I'm here to pledge my allegiance to you my Queen." "I'm no queen Gage." "Raven I've never seen authority like that display you gave me the other day." "You took control and didn't let go!" "Im here to join you and, support your following." "Lorcan told me about you and I just assumed his brother Kian was in charge allowing you to talk to keep you amused, I was very wrong!" "Kian has no interest in leading." "I don't know what Lorcan told you but I spent a bit of time in New Orleans leading my own house." "Why did you return?" "I sacrificed my Vampirism to save my people." "When Alcina brought me back I was human again, not being a Vampire I was forced to leave." "The sign of a great leader giving yourself fully." "Gage what do you bring to the table?" "Raven, I'm here to do what you need done." "We need to build our numbers up again." "I've been about the city and there are many like us out there but they're afraid to come out of the shadows." "Ezra decimated the elders when he came for them they had no defense because they never needed it." "Who's Ezra?" "He was a hybrid half human half Vampire a born Vampire hunter and very good at it." "Oh that's right Lorcan told me about him." "Come back tonight we are all gathering to feed tonight." "Who takes care of all your cleanup work?" "We don't hunt to kill instead we hunt and release." "Kian doesn't approve but I won't allow him to use volunteers when we possess the capability to wipe memories." "The less humans that know about us the better." "Do you turn new fledgelings?" "I have Rhys he was one of my fledgelings." "The rest are back in New Orleans or we lost them when we were attacked by Ezra." "I feel we need someone in charge before someone else comes in and sets rules we don't agree with." "Smart move love, you see the need seize the chance while it's there." "I'm sorry I went off the other night rather than being reasonable." "You have a large mission ahead of you and I get it, no worries I'm at your disposal." "Well join us tonight to feed and be welcomed by our group." "My rules are simple, don't do anything stupid, and if there's a problem come to me please!" "It's trial and error here so things may change." "If there is a human partner be prepared that they must be turned to stay long term." "Breakups with humans could cause issues." Gage nodded and said his goodbyes. 

Later that night the guys joined me in feeding off a group of college aged kids. The blood tasted delicious as it hit our tongues. It fueled us allowing our bodies to be refreshed. We closed the bar and headed home. Gage headed to his apartment. I hugged Rhys as he locked the door. "Night baby girl see you tomorrow." He headed home and Kian drove Elliot and myself home. Lorcan went to spend some time with Gage. Alcina was home asleep when we got there. Elliot and Kian followed me upstairs and headed to Kian's room. I paused at Alcina's door and quietly opened it. She was fast asleep. I closed her door behind me and headed to bed. I undressed and crawled into bed between Kian and Elliot. They kissed me as I settled in. Kian was exhausted and fell asleep quickly but Elliot and I were still awake. He kissed my neck and slid his hand between my legs. My legs parted easily for him as he quietly and slowly fingered me. Before I knew it he was fucking me softly as to not wake Kian. I loved our wild times together but nights like this affirmed my Elliot was just as important to me as my husband. I came gradually and it was a slow building orgasm and that was fine with me. Elliot slid out as I finished him by taking him in my mouth. His seed sliding down my throat as he breathed hard in my ear. I turned over and dozed off in his arms as my arms wrapped around Kian.</p><p>Gage opened his eyes taking in two beautiful women. Lorcan was asleep on the other side of the two women. He yawned waking the ladies up. Lorcan woke as they stirred. He got up seeing the ladies out as Gage joined him in his living room. "I don't know about you pal but I had a great time last night." Lorcan blinked. "Yeah it was fun." "Tell me about Raven." "What about her?" "She's pretty bold with her ambitions." "She has to be Gage No one knows how to lead quite like she does." Gage sighed. "She's young though and has little experience Lorcan." "Well if it doesn't work we leave is all." "Kian is spineless when it comes to her and follows her blindly." "He's her money and provides for her but beyond that just agrees with her." "Why is she so desperate to establish a community here?" "I think she just craves a family and order in her life." Gage nodded and excused himself. Lorcan decided to head home and begin his day. He arrived home to find me sitting in the living room. "Hi Raven what's up?" I smiled and shrugged. "Going over my books for the pub." "I'm thinking about purchasing another house that's for sale next door." "Two estates next to each other would provide a place for more of us to live." "Hmm interesting." "It should be I'd give it to you and Gage." "Me?" "Yes do you think I'm filling our community by myself?" "I don't know what you plan Raven." I dismissed Lorcan and headed out to meet with the realtor who was going to show me the estate. Kian met me at my car and we headed out together. </p><p>We agreed together that the estate would be ideal for our needs. The realtor was beyond happy that we agreed to put an offer in for the estate. Within no time we would own a second estate allowing for our community to grow soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I called everyone to the house to get things going and in hopes to establish my leadership. As we all arrived the fire crackled and popped, the whiskey flowed freely, and we all looked to a bright peaceful future. I assigned the new house to Lorcan and Gage and tasked them with bringing me candidates to grow our numbers. Alcina opted to stay with us she was more comfortable with me. I gave her the study downstairs to set up as her personal space to work in. Elliot moved into the main house in my room and i opted to move into Kian's room with him.  I wanted my loves close to me. Although most nights I went to bed between Elliot and Kian.

Gage proved his loyalty to me right away when he brought me two human candidates to become fledgelings. Lorcan who was a bit pissed at the fact I moved him out of the house  but he understood and went to work making sure the house was running perfectly. He spent a bit of time with Alcina but began drifting away from her. Alcina decided Lorcan wasn't who she wanted to be with. I accepted that Kian's brother wasn't for her and moved forward. Gage had moved in Ryland and Everly. Humans that showed dedication to our cause. Gage argued the point that while we had no problem feeding at the pub it might get around to the wrong people that we were a Vampire feeding hotspot. After a long lengthy argument we finally agreed that perhaps we needed volunteers to feed upon rather than attract the wrong kind. Gage turned Ryland and Everly and we worked to wean them through their bloodlust. Things had begun to take shape. 

In a small community word travels fast. Too fast sometimes. We were not the only community of Vampires, not by any means. I never wanted to quickly increase our numbers as to draw attention from leaders in other cities. I wanted Boston to grow in its own time with no influences other than our own. I knew there were pockets of Vampires scattered throughout the city and they were less than friendly. They were ruled by underlords who made livings off dealing drugs, with dens filled with Vampires who kept humans perpetually addicted in order to continually feed from them. Humans destined to remain addicts until they took their last breaths only to be made into drones sent out into the streets to deal more drugs. They fed these underlords until they starved. Once they died they were disposed of. 

Then there were the Vampires who sought out the company of other supernatural beings. Those who were into science. They tempted fate by trying to make hybrids. Once a hybrid was produced it was a killing machine. As we found out with Ezra one could wipe an entire community from existence. Yet these Vampires also wanted nothing more than to figure out how to combine the lethal bite of a Vampire with the strength of a Lycan. The list was endless. Kian had been keeping tabs on these Vampires for ages. Nothing had ever come of their science mostly just mounds of corpses of the supernatural beings that had met untimely deaths. Word was they had exhausted the population of demons in our city simply trying to breed them with Vampires. They never believed that hybrids were the results of rare occurrences where two individuals were exceptional.

I sat on my bed dressing when there was a knock on my door. It was Elliot. He came in giving me a kiss as I slipped my shoes on. "You look very pretty Raven." He buried his nose in my hair. "I've always loved how you smell." I kissed his cheek and hugged him. His eyes an amazing blue looked at me with such life in them. I ran my hands through his jet black hair and he leaned on them lovingly. "What's going on today?" "I was curious is all." "About what?" "Why were Lorcan and Gage assigned a house and I was given a room here?" "Elliot I care about you and Kian a great deal, you share my bed and my affections." "You were chosen to stay here because I need to close to me." "Lorcan and Gage even Rhys do not love me like you do." He kissed my forehead and got up. "I wish things had been different in New Orleans." "It pained me to see how quickly they dismissed you there." "Things happen for a reason love it will work out here I promise." He left me alone with my thoughts again. Ah my Elliot ever the worrier.

I set out to see Kian at work, I had things I wanted to run by him. When I arrived I headed into his office. "Hello my beautiful wife!" I leaned in kissing him. He pulled me into a deep kiss as I let out a sigh. We sat down together to talk. "Have you found new feeders for us yet?" "Yes they will be by tonight." "I'm glad you agreed to that." "It's not that I agree it just makes sense to keep our sources clean and healthy." "Not to mention it's safer." "Yeah that too." "Raven I have a bit of news I'm not sure I liked from my security detail." "Apparently word is there is a group holed up in the area near the harbor that's been playing with hybrids again." I sighed at the thought how much pain Ezra had caused us. "Can we confirm what's going on?" "No not without going undercover." "Well we need to meet with security and put a plan in motion to squash anything happening!" "We need to increase our numbers soon love." "I agree we can't afford another Ezra." I left him and headed to the pub to talk to Rhys about the problem. While there we talked about how to increase our numbers quickly. We decided that the community that we had needed to get the word out to those in hiding. Ezra had scared them but I had to prove things were going to be ok. With the information we had there wasn't time to wean fledgelings and prepare them to be strong enough to defend our community.

I arrived home and headed inside. I curled up on the couch and grabbed a blanket closing my eyes. I jumped up in fright! My thoughts suddenly trained on Alcina's well being. If hybrids were possibly coming that meant they had access to a witch capable of giving them hybrids. Creating hybrids were nearly impossible naturally. I headed upstairs to find her. She was sitting in her room reading a book. I knocked as she motioned me in. "Alcina I have a question for you." "What's up Raven?" "Can you create hybrids?" "Meaning you want me to or do I know how to?" "Are you capable of creating them?" "Yes it's not easy but indeed I can create them with my abilities." "Any species?" "Vampire and human are a common mix as is werewolf Vampire, and Werewolf human." "Have you ever seen anything else crossed?" "I once saw a mentor of mine breed a human and demon but she didn't survive to give birth." "She was killed because of the baby." "I'm almost glad that didn't come to fruition." Alcina shivered at the thought. "Just so you know I don't like creating hybrids and wouldn't do it on my own." I smiled and sighed. "We have word a group of rouge vampires are trying to create hybrids of some kind." "On their own I'd say not to worry with a witch they pose a threat possibly. "I'm worried about your safety Alcina." "Oh meaning they know what they need they just don't have it yet." "Yes that's what worries me." "I am asking you to stay close to us for a while so we can keep an eye on you." "I don't know if they are aware of you or not but I'm not taking chances." "Thank you for keeping me safe Raven your a wonderful friend." I hugged her tight. She was my only friend that wasn't a Vampire. Alcina followed me here with no reason other than blind faith and the need for a fresh start. I kissed her cheek and inhaled her intoxicating scent. She was sweet like candy and soft like spring rain. I waved goodbye and went to my room to relax in the tub. 

I sank into the hot water trying to clear my head. The warmth of the water and the smell of ginger and oranges relaxed me. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts escape me. I felt a kiss on my neck and a whisper in my ear. "Hello my beautiful Raven." "You look delicious relaxing in the water." I opened my eyes to soft lips meeting mine. I felt a hand slide into the water and up my thigh parting my legs as it gently caressed my clit. I let out a gasp of air and a soft moan. "Don't open your eyes my beautiful Raven." I felt the heat bin my body as my clit was stroked making my body arch up as I came at my visitors command. As I calmed down I felt lips on mine as I opened my eyes to my beautiful Kian. I smiled at him wrapping my arms around his neck as he scooped me up out of the tub and deposited me on the counter between the twin sinks. He wasted no time parting my legs again and sliding himself deep within me as he let out a groan. He began fucking me at a slow pace sliding deep in me with force each time. A slow build to the fire. His eyes fixed with mine as he made sure I felt every stroke of his cock inside me. Picking up his pace he began fucking me feverishly grunting and moaning. My orgasm built and he knew I was close. I came my pussy tightening around him making him spill himself deep inside me. He stood still for a moment sweaty and spent as he slid out his work slipped down my leg. He sat me up and took me to the shower to clean up. We were in the shower he washed my hair and worked his way around my body as the water washed away the evidence of our encounter. He washed himself off and wrapped his arms around me just holding me. He said nothing, he just stood there holding me. We finished and dried off and he left the bathroom and returned with a pink suppress and fresh panties. He looked at me and sighed. "Kian what's wrong?" "Nothing I'm ok love." "I just came in here and saw you taking a bath and you looked so beautiful laying there I wanted you." "Then I see you standing here and I thought what if I had never let you out of those chains?" "What if I had done what I originally planned which was to drain you and bury your corpse.." "What if you were still chained up in your room?" "Kian, things happened as they were meant to happen." I kissed him and drained the tub and headed to bed. He crawled in next to me. Elliot was still out most likely feeding on a beautiful woman as he fucked her in some shitty apartment downtown. I hated Elliot for that but I envied him as well. I wanted nothing more than to hunt my prey as they unknowingly wandered the darkness in search of something, shelter, food, salvation. As I closed my eyes I felt Kian wrap me in his arms. There was no warmth but there was safety and love. Tomorrow brought a whole new set of issues to tackle. I drifted off to sleep willing and wishing my Elliot was safe at home with me and Kian. Soon after I drifted off to sleep I felt a kiss on my forehead and another slip into bed. Elliot wrapped his arms around both of us and we were fast asleep. The dawn would come and so would  the rebirth of our community.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dawn of morning silhouetted Kian and Elliot to my left and right. My heart and my soul. My moral compasses that kept me grounded and focused. I lie there staring around my room pondering how things went the way they did, happy to be here protected by them. Kian watched me lie there staring into nothing for a while. He reached over pulling me in to a good morning kiss. Our movement woke Elliot who slid over to give me and Kian a kiss. He slid out of bed and into the bathroom to start his day. Kian held me tight planting soft kisses, as he held me. Elliot came out of the bathroom with his hair wet in just his boxers smelling amazing. He sat down on the bed as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Have a great day I'll see you both tonight." He headed out to his room to dress. By then I was alone as Kian got ready for work. I closed my eyes and dozed back off. By the time I woke again it was well into the afternoon. My phone filled with messages wondering where I was I decided to get up and go to work. I walked into the pub Rhys was behind the bar putting beers into the fridge. I grabbed a stool and sat down watching him as if I had nothing to do. "What's going on Raven?" "Nothing at the moment I'm waiting to hear from security on the hybrid breeding issue we may have." "I sure as hell hope that it's nothing more than rumors." Rhys went about his work and I went to my office as my cell phone rang. It was Kian calling. "Sweetness we have a problem I'm afraid." "How big is our problem?" "It seems this rogue group of Vampires is called The Ancient ones." "Yet they're not that ancient." "Either way they are led by a Vampire known as Gabriel." "He seems to think of himself as a kind of mad scientist who is determined to breed hybrids of multiple types." I sighed at hearing this news. "He needs to be stopped and warned of what breeding hybrids can do to us!" "I agree I'll call a meeting tonight to discuss a plan of action." I went to inform Rhys we would be needed tonight that the bar was to close early. I returned home with Rhys and the others were waiting for me. I was shocked when the number of Vampires in the room was so huge. I sat down allowing Chris my new head of security to explain the situation to our community. When he was done I spoke. "We will try diplomacy with the ancients first and allow them the opportunity to join us and disband their little group." "If diplomacy fails we will regroup and plan for complete elimination including any hybrids they may have already." Kian spoke up and asked a question. "What if they agree to diplomacy but do not adhere to this agreement?" "Well we eliminate them." "We need strength you know this Kian, and if it means we show our strength to get this Gabriel to comply so be it." "Vampires are not all kind and complacent." "So it is decided." "We will invite their leadership here to feed and discuss the issues we have." "If we get the feeling that they need to be eliminated we will do so." "Let it be known as of today anyone found to be committing treason will be put to death." I stood dismissing my community and headed to my room. I locked the bathroom door and showered alone with my thoughts. My stomach rumbled I was hungry and I needed a hunt. It was late so I summoned two feeders to my room. I fed from them and sent them away. I made my way to my bed with Kian and Elliot fast asleep. I crawled in between them and settled in. The wind blew in through the open window as the last warmth of fall faded. The smell of rotting leaves and moist earth permeated my senses. "Gabriel." I mouthed I hadn't heard that name in so long. He was just a baby when we parted from each other. I don't remember him well other than he had dark hair like me. His little chubby cheeks had been erased by lack of food and his scream came from constant hunger he faced. He clung to that bear and chewed on it as the social workers took him and I placing us in separate cars. I watched him be whisked away as they carted my mother off with a needle hanging from her arm. I assumed she was dead. I wondered if he ever found a loving family? Did he get a good education? Did he have a girlfriend or boyfriend he loved perhaps he was married with a family? My baby brother Gabe suffered so. I wiped my tears that had formed. Why did a stranger evoke such sad thoughts? Kian woke to the sound of my sniffles. "Raven what's wrong?" He kissed my cheek. I whispered "Nothing go to sleep." "Your crying love." "You'll wake Elliot go back to sleep." "No talk to me." "I don't know why but this whole Gabriel thing got me missing my brother." "Im sorry love." "Me too." I drifted off in his arms my sadness not lifted but this dark shadow hung over me as if this was about to be a very dark chapter in our lives. My boys were gone by the time I woke up. I got dressed and headed out. I sat in my office alone when I burst into tears. I just couldn't focus. Rhys came in and checked on me. "Raven what's got you so upset?" "I don't have a good feeling about what's coming Rhys." He sighed at my comment. Raven you are a wonderful leader and you have what it takes to get through this. He was right crying and carrying on like this was not getting me anywhere. My brother was a lost cause as he could never know what had become of me. I called Chris my head of security demanding he get us a meeting with this Gabriel. He agreed and said he would let me know what went on. I returned to work after freshening up. Hours later I was serving drinks playing a game of quarters with some very pleasant young people when my phone rang. It was Chris. I stepped into my office to take the call. "It's done we are meeting tonight at 2am." "2am?" "Less chaos on the streets so less people around." "Where?" "Their home base." "Don't worry you will be protected." "Why does this sound like a trap Chris?" "It isn't but if shit goes down we are very capable of defending you Raven." "Kian is staying behind in case well we need a new leader." "I will pick you up at 1:45." He hung up and Kian had called. I returned his call. "My love I am sorry I can't go with you." "No Kian I get it don't be sorry my love I'll be home soon I promise." "I love you Raven please be careful." I looked at the clock it was 1:40 Chris walked in we were ushering out the last few patrons. 1:45 we were pulling away from the bar. If I ate food right now I'd have puked. Alcina sat next to me. She grabbed my hand. "I'm here because I watched you give yourself so that your people could live in peace Raven." "Have confidence you will do what's best tonight!" I smiled squeezing her hand. 2am we pulled up to an office space down near the harbor. The door opened and Elliot got out along with Chris. They escorted me inside and my stomach tied in knots. Gabriel sat behind his desk. He wasn't a hood rat dressed in rags, he wasn't a bad boy dressed in a leather jacket and boots he was in a suit and tie much like Kian wore. "I am assuming you are Gabriel?" "Yes and I have yet to learn your name mistress." "I'm Raven I am the leader of the Vampire community in Boston." "Excuse me did you say Raven?" I stood tall not showing emotion. "Yes, my name is Raven Rose." Suddenly Gabriel jerked up from his desk walked toward me and fell to his knees. Tears flowed from his eyes as he reached out to touch me. Chris swiftly stood between us so he couldn't touch me. "Hands off you don't touch our queen!" "Chris wait he's obviously not trying to harm me." "Why would I harm you?" "Stand please I'm not here to make you beg for my forgiveness or your life!" He stood up his whole body shaking. "How did you become queen of the Vampires Raven?" "Unfortunate circumstances." I moved closer to him his eyes filled with tears and still shaking. I embraced him. "Silence my dear child your queen means no harm." He looked into my eyes his lips shivered. Then he said the words that sent me into a spiral. "The bear, my bear, was the only toy that ever had meaning Raven." My embrace became tighter and my tears fell. I turned to Elliot and he saw my tears. "Call Kian please tell him Gabriel is my Gabriel!" "I'm confused Raven?" "This man is my baby brother Elliot!"</p><p>Elliot left the room. "Gabriel where have you been all these years?" "Being bounced around the system just like you." "How old are you now?" "I'm 24 now." "I had found you once a few years ago." "You worked at a bar then you vanished." "Come to find out your boyfriend had beaten you to a pulp." "Again I watched you and shortly after you vanished." "That was when I met Kian." "Who's Kian?" "My husband also my Sire." "How did you become a Vampire Gabriel?" "I was Sired by Patrick shortly before he was killed by Ezra." "By choice?" "Yes it was by choice." "Are you with anyone?" "No I'm not I've been busy earning money and putting my time into hybrids." "That's why I'm here Gabriel the hybrids thing." "Raven Ezra was so powerful what if we could train hybrids to do our bidding?" "Baby brother he was dangerous and brought me great sorrow." "They're not what you think they are." "I know first hand the destruction they can cause." "What if I told you I'm trying to breed Vampires and Werewolves?" "Id say you belong in an institution!" "No fun big sis!" "See it's simple really." "I've been fucking human females and Werewolf females." "It's a whole lotta fucking sis!" "Gabriel it has to stop!" "Why?" "Your messing with things that you know nothing about!" I sighed and finally realized what my gut feeling was telling me. It was telling me that my baby brother was going to be trouble. "Gabriel,when Will and Ezra devastated our community I was the only one who gave themselves freely to send them into stasis permanently." "We watched everyone we love be slaughtered." "I will not let that happen again!" Gabriel sighed well sister I'm sorry but I'm not going to give up my goal." "If you seek safety join us I can offer safety, plenty of blood, and shelter." He kissed my cheek. "I'm pleased your doing so well sister but see yourself out, I will not be told I can't do this!" "Gabriel your playing with fire and it's not going to end well!" His henchman opened the door and we left." Elliot opened my door and I got in. He slid in next to me and I laid in his lap. My tears soaked his jeans as he stroked my hair. I went straight upstairs allowing Elliot to explain what happened. Kian slipped in to our room. I picked my head up to meet his kiss. "I'm sorry to hear about your brother Raven." "Me too!" "I've spent my whole life wondering if he was safe imagine wgen I saw him tonight." "Kian we have Werewolves in the city?" "No but outside the city yes." "Lots of wolves?" "A sizeable amount I'd say." "Gabriel mentioned he was bedding female Werewolves." "Raven we need to convince him to stop." "Can they even have Vampire babies?" "With someone like Alcina yes!" "Alcina?" "They need a rite to make the female capable of conceiving they're not meant to breed." "Oh I see." It's very rare to have a human female get pregnant with a Vampires child, almost impossible for a female Vampire to have a human males child, beyond that wolves are deadly to Vampires except when under the witches rite." I nodded at him and curled up. Kian pulled me into his arms holding me tight."Creation is a very sacred thing and Gabriel is asking for trouble." "I know he is but at the same time he's my brother Kian, I can't just do away with him." Elliot joined us slipping into bed with Kian and I. "Long night I'm exhausted." He looked in my eyes and sighed. "He's asking for trouble Raven and you know it." Elliot turned over and was fast asleep. I stared off into the darkness unable to decide how to keep Gabriel from making a huge mistake. What if we could use hybrids as protection? They were deadly to both species and had exceptional strength. I fell asleep thinking about what to do. I woke up a while later to Elliot's kisses on my neck. "You know even when you're not trying to be beautiful you still are." "You smell delicious my love." He reached between my thighs running a finger along my panties making me gasp in delight. My gasp woke Kian. He grinned at us. "Were you two going to wake me up for the fun or keep it to yourselves?" "Join us please I begged teasingly." He leaned in kissing me. My whimpers excited Elliot as he slid my panties off tossing them on the floor. He slipped between my legs and began licking my clit as Kian found his way to my lips. I took him in as he let out a long groan. Elliot worked my body as I felt an orgasm grow. He sat up my wetness on his lips. "I need to fuck you right now my love. I sighed as he kissed my perky nipples. I looked at Kian feeling a bit frisky I smiled at him. "You know seeing my boys fuck turns me on." Kian leaned over kissing Elliot. Elliot grew hard and moaned into Kian's mouth. Kian reached in the nightstand and grabbed lubricant for us. I laid down and watched Elliot take Kian's hard cock in his mouth. Kian let out a grunt looking in my direction. Elliot laid down allowing me to climb on top sliding him in me. His cock filled me making me let out a moan. Kian slowly slid his cock in Elliot filling him as he cried out in pleasure. As I fucked Elliot so did Kian. I came quickly at the though of the three of us together. Kian groaned in pleasure with us soon I felt his fingers working me as he pleasured Elliot. Soon they were both filling me bringing me to an orgasm I hadn't felt in a while. I struggled to keep up with them as they fucked me hard. I came one final time as I did Elliot clenched his fists grabbing the bed as he came inside me followed by Kian. Exhausted Kian fell on the bed followed by me. I was beyond wet drenched in sweat as my boys laid on either side of me. In an orgasm endured haze I fell asleep quickly with hopes the dawn would bring me answers to my delimas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long nap I woke up heading to the shower. Within a half hour my feeder was by my side. Having filled myself I felt satisfied and set about my day. I had Chris follow my brother and find out how to get a hold of the Werewolf Alpha and Luna in the area that may have knowledge of Gabriel's intentions. Chris brought a couple to the house to see me.</p><p>I was introduced to Nash and Elodie the Alpha and his Luna. We sat and I offered them a drink. As I poured them a glass of bourbon Nash seemed concerned. "Your guy Chris is he reliable?" "He wouldn't be here if I didn't trust him." "Nash I asked Chris to track you down with a very real concern for us." "I guess it concerns all of us really." "Elodie have you seen or do you know of any of your fellow female or male wolves spending time with a young man named Gabriel?" I showed them a photo of Gabriel. Nash sighed. "He's Vampire?" "Yes he is." "My wolves no offence do not date Vamps." "Are you sure?" "Elodie had a look on her face that she wanted to speak but was scared. "Actually Nash he does look framiliar." Nash looked puzzled. "Your saying a Vampire has been creeping around my pack undetected?!" She looked scared to say any more. Nash towered over her tiny frame. "Elodie if you know something say so!" She jumped at the sound of his voice." "Are all Alpha's as dominant over their Luna as you?" "Do you know anything about my species?" "I had a wolf ally when I was in New Orleans that respected his Luna and was devoted to loving her and caring for her beyond that no sir I do not claim to know anything about your kind." "I do however invite you and Elodie to educate me on your kind." Nash looked puzzled at my willingness to befriend him and Elodie. "Mistress Raven, I do have something to share." "I beg you Elodie please tell me what you know!" "Your Vampire Gabriel has bedded several of our young females." "When I found out I was unsure what to do." "It's not the first time young wolves desire what is forbidden but it seems several of them desired this young man." Nash's face grew angry with Elodie. He slammed his hands down on my table. "You failed to tell me this Elodie WHY?" "I thought it was a phase was all." "I need you to tell your girls that he means them harm!" "Nash he wants to create hybrids and I'm sure you are aware of what hybrids can do." "Yes Raven I'm aware." "I'd also be inclined to inquire do you know any witches or warlocks?" "No we don't." "Although, this being Boston I'm sure there are plenty." "No, they would be strong and advanced in rites." "Not these hocus pocus witches who sell tarot cards and crystals in shopping malls, real witches and warlock capable of causing death and giving life." "No we know no-one." "If Gabriel comes back please see to it he is made to leave." "You have my number and I appreciate your help." "For a Vampire Raven you are very caring about your people." "I'm as kind and fair as I need to be." Nash and Elodie left and I sank into my chair. As long as Gabriel didn't get his hands on the knowledge he needed we were safe. I needed to talk to my brother desperately. I headed out with Chris to see him. Unexpected I was allowed on to see him. "Gabriel I came to see you because I'm worried about you." "Your my baby brother and I care about your well being." "Care?" "You care about me?" "Funny all these years I kept an eye out for you not once did you ever look for me." "Your right Gabriel I didn't look for you, why would I when I had nothing to offer you." "Then when I finally did how could I explain being a Vampire?" "Oh that's pathetic Raven." "You allowed David to beat you to then be left for dead only to have him finish the job." "Then you come here self proclaimed queen of the dead demanding I give up all I've tried to accomplish!" "Who made you their fearless leader Raven the men you allow in your bed?" "Sounds like you, lure a man in with your pussy turn him and lead them on short leashes." "You don't even hunt for your blood!" "Gabriel are you done?" "I guess I mean I could go on forever about your short comings." I was saddened by his lack of love for me. He came up to me putting his hand on my arm. "My beautiful delusional sister go back to being Kian's wife feeding and keeping him happy your never going to be a leader who can command masses." I certainly felt like he was right at this point." Gabriel dismissed me and returned to his work on his desk. It was at that point I got pissed. I slammed my hands on his desk. "I may have had a shitty start but right now I'm here as your queen and your older sister and if I so much as hear you have even so much as kissed a Werewolf I will have you staked and burned!" "Do I make myself clear?" He laughed at me standing up. "Raven if you come here threatening me one more time I will have you bound in my basement in silver so that every time you breathe it hurts!" He forced me out of the room slamming the door shut. I felt defeated and broken. Chris heard the commotion and came to get me. I refused to give up and told Chris to apprehend him. He handcuffed him with silver cuff rendering Gabriel defenseless and pissed off. "LET ME GO RAVEN!" "No Gabriel you were warned and mouthed off you will never learn if I don't stop you the Werewolf Alpha will." We loaded him in the car and drove him to Lorcan's. Lorcan's home had holding cells. Lorcan met us at the door taking Gabriel from us. "Why are you bringing him in?" "He won't listen to me!" "If he doesn't calm his shit I'll make sure he's castrated!" "Your starting a war sister and you won't win!" "Come on Raven let them deal with your brother." Chris took me home. I walked in the house heading to my room. I slammed the door. I broke down sitting on the floor unable to focus. My need to get my rage out got more and more strong. I felt the evil in me boil to the top as I drove my fist into the wall and toppled my dresser. I ripped the curtains from the windows smashing the glass. Elliot opened the door and tried to grab me I shoved him across the room. "Raven baby calm the fuck down!" I collapsed in a pile of tears. "Sweetie what's got you so pissed?" Chris stood in the door. "Holy shit!" "Gabriel provoked her today." "I got her Chris thanks." "Elliot I don't want to talk just close the door." "If I do that sweetness we won't have a room." I stood up dumping the tv on the floor as it cracked. I toppled a chair smashing it into pieces. I began hitting the wall. Elliot grabbed me and I broke loose heading downstairs. I headed outside for a walk. I walked until I couldn't it got dark and I just laid down in the sand. Kian came home to Elliot cleaning up my path of destruction. "What the fuck happened?" "Your wife was pissed off by her brother so she imprisoned him at Lorcan's came home destroyed our room and took off walking. Kian took a deep breath. "Gabriel is going to be a big problem Elliot." No-one came looking for me when I didn't come home. I sat looking at the ocean as the moonlight bounced off the waves. Lights in the distance were mere dots on the horizon. A light wind blew through my hair. My rage had subsided but my heart ached. I had wanted to find Gabriel for years hoping he had found a loving home but, he hadn't. My heart broke in a million pieces for him. That memory of him screaming as my mother lie motionless. His diaper sagging wet because she was more worried about chasing her high. I hated her not for my own treatment but for his. I hated that my entire life before Kian had been nothing but the same thing my love chasing a high and neglecting me. I never understood what made me fall for my ex he was a known junkie before me. I wiped my eyes and returned home. I sat on the patio watching the waves I didn't want to face them knowing I'd have to explain my rage. Kian appeared sitting down with me. "He pissed you off to the point you destroyed our room sweetness?" "I'm sorry about that Kian I'll replace things and get it repaired. "It's not about the room love it's about you." "He blames me for everything that happened to him Kian." "I was so furious with him because, he blamed me for my exes behavior." "His choices had nothing to do with you my love." The moon was hidden by clouds as thunder and lightning rolled across the sky. I felt raindrops on my skin. The smell of the rain filled the air and it was cleansing. Kian sat on the steps to the house as I stood up walking over to him. "Please stay here with me the rain feels amazing." I leaned in to kiss him his curls becoming wet. "The rain makes your eyes more intense Raven." He pulled me on his lap facing him his hardening cock teasing my wetness through my clothes. I undid his pants releasing him as he slid my pants off then my panties. I lowered myself on him as he held my hips he began fucking me nipping at my neck groaning in my ear as my wet hair covered us. The rain picked up soaking us and it didn't matter I was with my husband. He shifted me off him so we could fully undress he grabbed me placing me on the table and began fucking me as the rain fell. It wasn't long before we came together. He lifted me up carrying me inside to the sofa by the fireplace. He grabbed towels from the bathroom and we dried off a bit. He lit the fireplace and pulled me down with him to a blanket from off the couch. He parted my legs and found my clit taking it between his lips. "You always taste delicious my wife." He brought me to orgasm then began slowly fucking me. His gentle movement was heavenly and had me wanting more and more of him. I cried out in response to him, each orgasm better than the last. He came in me letting out a long sigh. Awoken by our session Elliot joined us in the living room. He laid down next to me as a spent Kian was happy to watch us continue on without him. I crawled on Elliot's cock gently riding him as I moved my hips he met my stride. Kian encouraged me to fuck him harder. Soon he was slamming his cock deep in me making me cry out. He flipped me onto my knees fucking me from behind as he toyed with my clit making me cry out from pleasure. He slowed his pace flipping me on my back so he could watch us come together. "Come for me my Raven." I came for him as Kian kissed me on the lips. "You always come for us don't you my beautiful wife?" I nodded as my final orgasm hit me and Kian rubbed my clit slowly as Elliot spilled within me sliding off me laying next to me. We closed our eyes to rest. It was early when I got up so I sent my boys to bed and went to the library to work. It was obvious since we had given most of the space to Alcina she had put it to good use. I opened the door to find her working as well. I went to my desk and sat. "Can't sleep my dear?" "No I was asleep but I sent the boys up to bed so I could do a bit of work." "I've got to earn some extra cash to pay for my hussy fit earlier." She giggled at me as I rolled my eyes. "Gabriel pissed you off I take it?" I nodded yes to her. She came and sat with me as she placed herbs into a jar. "Have patience with him he will see his errors and become a huge asset my friend." "You see all this Alcina?" "With him?" "Raven I see nothing tragic happening between you and Gabriel." "He has no fear of anything happening to him while he's being held Raven." "It's not Gabriel you need to worry about." "Then who should I be worried about?" She closed her eyes and took my hands. The last time she did this she predicted my downfall in New Orleans. "A plan is already in motion Raven I do not see it being a happy one." "What's going on Alcina?" "Death will come again Raven it will strike at your core and cause you great pain once again." "It will come soon I feel it creeping around the corners seeping into the house. "One of us Alcina?" "No not Kian or Elliot or me, the death centers around you I'm afraid." "Like Rhys or Lorcan?" She opened her eyes frowning. I left it alone and she went back to her project. I worked late into the evening Alcina had since turned in for the night. I sighed unable to shake what was coming. I had died once sleeping for months which wasn't horrible would I die again soon? If I did die would I be able to return? I fell asleep with my head on my desk. I felt a kiss on my cheek as I opened my eyes. Elliot scooped me up as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Come on little Raven bedtime." He deposited me on his bed and covered me up and went to sleep. I got dressed immediately when I woke heading to Lorcan's. Gage met me at the door. "Hello Raven can I help you?" "No I'm here to see my brother."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My brother was asleep when I saw him. His state was weakfrom not feeding. I sought out Gage for the keys to his cell. I returned opening the door. My brother picked up his head staring back at me. I was no better than our mother holding him here. I called for Gage demanding he be fed. Within minutes I was able to feed him fresh blood. As he fed his strength returned. I watched him become stronger. "Go home Gabriel and don't let me find out you are messing with wolves again!" He looked at me with a serious look in his eyes. "I promise you sister my days of messing with hybrids is over." "I won't give you any trouble again." He hugged me and kissed my cheek. "You are my queen and have my undying loyalty." He walked out and went up the stairs. Chris drove him home. Gage stood with his arms folded. "Everything okay Gage?" "You just let your brother go why?" "He will learn to be loyal and if I don't put my faith in him he will never see what kind of queen I want to be." He nodded as if to say he understood my reasoning. "What exactly was he doing that upset you so?" He was trying to breed hybrids by mating with werewolves." "He lacked the essential piece though." "What's the essential piece?" "Now Gage do you want to end up in his cell?" "No my queen!" "Then stop asking questions that will get you sent to the cells." His eyes glowed at the thought of my threat." "Back down Gage I'm leaving!" He was a testy fucker always taking things as a threat.

I headed out for a drive to clear my head of the crap that cluttered it. Gage made me concerned asking questions. Chris called me as I drove to an overlook nearby the house. He informed me my brother was asking to see me. So I went to him. I pulled in and knocked at his door. He let me in. Freshly showered and fed he sat with me. "Raven I understand why you did what you did and I'm sorry for acting out against you." "While I sat there cooling off I realized my actions could be deadly." "Again please forgive me." "All is forgiven my beloved brother." "You have my pledge of undying devotion sweet sister!" "My security detail is being briefed about the changes." I looked around at Gabriel's home. It was mostly white and gray with dark blue hints here and there but a beautiful home none the less. "You've done well brother this home is gorgeous." He smiled nodding at my approval. "Gabriel do you have anyone your involved with?" "No No one special why?" "Curious is all." "I'm dead unless I find a mate with the same affliction I'm destined to search for one forever." "Your lucky my sister you are surrounded by loyal love and then a husband in addition to that." "I want to introduce you to Alcina when you have time Gabriel." "She was promised to Lorcan but she seems to have cooled on the idea." "I'll arrange the meeting." "Sister you do not have to arrange for me to have a mate I'll find my own." "Gabriel she's human and needs someone to bond with her for protection." "She's a witch so she's not completely useless." "You keep a witch locked in your tower?" "She's not locked up she came here freely to live." Gabriel laughed at me. "A witch in Massachusetts how cliché." I agreed it was cliché but Alcina needed Vampire protection.  Though my brother laughed at the thought he understood the gesture. It was my way of welcoming him into my fold and the path to trusting him was established. I hugged him. There would never be warmth in the physical sense but he knew deep down I had undying love for him. That I wanted to be there for him. I headed home and went to find Alcina. 

She was in her library working on reading a book she found. I sat next to her dropping my head on her shoulder. "I want you to meet my brother Alcina!" She giggled closing her book. "Why?" "Your going to be his mate!" "Im fine between my failed attempt with Elliot after he returned with me then Lorcan I'm okay alone!" "What if something happens to me though?" "Then I'll return home love." I smiled patting her leg anyways my brother will be here Friday please be aware you are to be here when he arrives!" I got up heading to my room. Before I left her. "Raven be careful about things remember death still follows you around these days." I nodded and walked out still wanting to know what the hell she meant.</p>
<p>Elliot was in his own room reading and I stopped by and said hello. I kissed him on the lips. "Hello my handsome love!" He pulled me in between his legs returning my kiss. "I heard you released Gabriel this morning?" "Yes I did he won't be a problem any more." "Positive?" "According to Alcina he's not my problem." "Although she keeps telling me I am being followed by death at every corner." "We will remain vigilant Raven maybe it is just a death from old age?" "I'm queen Elliot no one here dies from old age, we don't live a life where that happens." I sat in his lap curling up in the chair silent for a moment. Wondering yet again when it would come for me and my clan. My head rested on his chest. Would it come at his hands? My own? I felt like I was going mad. "I invited my brother to meet Alcina on Friday?" I felt Elliot tense up. "What's the problem?" "My problem is Raven she's my ex girlfriend it's not hard enough to see her everyday in the room across the hall?" "You still have feelings for her?" "Raven at times yes I do still love her." "Then why didn't you tell her this?" He kissed me picking me up and depositing me on his bed. "It's simple, I fell in love with my queen." "I may have to share you but I never have to stop loving you because of Kian." "My love for you was ten times deeper than my love for Alcina." </p>
<p>Suddenly he was on top of me removing our clothes as he kissed my lips passionately. As he slid my shirt off he kissed his way down my body slowly letting his cold breath out in slow sighs with each touch. It sent shivers up my spine. His soft lips kissing my skin ever so gently as he undid the button on my jeans, then slowly undoing my zipper. I felt his tongue on my pelvis as he quickly slid them off leaving me with just my panties. He slid them off slowly, inch by inch kissing my thigh gently nipping at my skin making me wet between my legs. He kissed my shin as the scant fabric passed my knees and then my feet. My legs spread willingly as he made his way back up my leg biting at my thigh drawing blood. As my blood ran down my thigh I felt as if my body was on fire. I had never experienced this with him or even Kian. I let out a restless cry of satisfaction. He looked me in the eye my blood on his lips. "The blood of my queen will forever course through my veins. I sat up pulling him up to me into a kiss when the fire between us couldn't be contained. He spread my legs entering me sending me into a frenzy. He began fucking me as hard as he could letting out groans as he did. I felt his hard cock filling my wet pussy with each thrust as I saw the fire in his eyes for me. I felt the need to take control and remind him I was his queen. I slid on top as he wrapped his arms around me face to face I saw his eyes deep blue with no love for anything but me. I came as he watched my expressions letting out a sigh of satisfaction. "Come for me Raven my beautiful Queen." He whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck running his fangs over my delicate skin. I came again quickly and felt him tense up inside me spilling himself within me as we came together. I lingered for a bit savoring our time alone. As he held me in his arms our skin touching it calmed me. My Elliot, his whole world revolved around making me happy. We showered and dressed then crawled back into bed for rest. The afternoon slipping by with no stress from the outside world. We woke long enough to feed with Kian a while later then returned to bed with him getting much needed sleep. 

I woke some time later like a cat that had slept the day away after eating a meal. It wasn't a pleasant gentle awakening but rather Kian slamming the bedroom door open screaming at me. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" I jumped out of bed fangs at the ready hissing at him. "How could you let Gabriel go?!" "I rubbed my eyes as Elliot hissed at the confusion. "Elliot please leave us to talk." Elliot left grumbling and mumbling under his breath at Kian. "I let him go after Alcina had a vision." "Ah yeah, ok Raven." "How is it you follow her visions?" "She has not been wrong Kian please if I thought she was wrong he would be locked up." Kian left without saying a word. I was upset and followed him downstairs. "Kian I'm your queen how dare you doubt my choices!" "Raven you are my queen but first and foremost you are my wife!" "I worry about your safety and when it comes to Gabriel you are not capable of making solid choices." I sighed at his comments. "Yes he is my brother but when my trusted friend who gave up her entire life to follow me here says something I listen." I sat on the couch fighting back tears that wanted to come but shouldn't. Yet I felt one teardrop fall. There it was my weaknesses showing themselves as if I was not a strong queen, but a desperate sister who just wanted her brother back. 

Kian held me and sighed. "I love you for your compassion Raven but right now our community's vulnerable." "The least little thing can upset the balance." Alcina appeared at our side. "Please trust me Kian when I say Gabriel isn't her problem right now." "Death still lingers in these hallways." She ran her fingers through her hair and kissed my lips. "Kian, she will experience pain and loss like never before and it will haunt her for years to come if you aren't there to help her." Kian held me tight. "Nothing can stop death Kian, you can only be there to pick up the pieces." I squeezed him tight and he looked at me with a worried face. "I'll be alright but now you see why I trust Alcina and her sight." Kian nodded at me, the look on his face was that of terror. "Alcina, can't you set up a protection rite for us?" "Against death? " "Kian my love you can not cheat death it will never result in anything good." "You can only be resurrected from the ashes you can never outrun it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Dark chapter where violence occurs*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I laid wrapped in Elliot's arms on one side and snuggled tight next to Kian my face nuzzled into his curls. We had fed, followed by over an hour of intense love making, a nice warm shower, and bed. My dreams were almost always peaceful, on occasion a bit naughty. Tonight they eluded me. I woke up with every little creaking noise the house made thinking it was death coming for us. My boys slept peacefully their bodies recharged from fresh blood and my screaming orgasms. Kian turned over and I stared at his silhouette in the moonlight. "Can't sleep my beautiful wife?" "No not really love." He played with my hair gently as my eyes fluttered closed finally.</p><p>We woke to the sound of thundering feet coming up the stairs Alcina's screaming as her door banged open. Elliot and Kian jumped up. "Raven go lock the bathroom door now!" Our bedroom door flung open all I heard was silence. The bathroom door slammed open I could see Kian and Elliot bound by their necks in silver chains. I tried to fight off the attack but my world went dark as I was given an injection of something and fell to the floor. </p><p>I woke up in a dimly lit room bound to a bed by silver chains that burned my skin if I tried to move. Tears slipped down my face as I thought of my Kian and Elliot chained up. I yelled for help over and over with no results. Suddenly the door opened up and I was in shock at who I saw. Gage stood at my side with a grin on his face. "Hello my beautiful queen so sorry for the harsh treatment but knowing you if given a chance you would flee." "Gage let me go now!" "Raven that will happen when I'm done with you!" "Done with my experiments." "Perhaps just a few more hours my queen." "No need to worry Alcina and your men are fine." "Gage let me go now!" "Oh Raven you'll be home soon enough." "Bring her downstairs." I was picked up by his goon flung over his shoulder and carried downstairs. He flung me onto the floor we were in the secondary house the house we gifted the ungrateful bastard! I laid at the feet of a woman. I looked up I didn't recognize her. "She truly is a beautiful woman Gage." She tugged at the silver chains that burned my neck. I cried out in pain. "Funny how a powerful queen can be brought to her knees by such a simple element." "Come my pet we have work to do." 

She pulled me by my hands and knees into the altar room. Their goon sat me in a chair next to him. She undid the silver but I was in so much pain I couldn't move. "Gabriel had the right idea Raven." "If we allow our kind to produce hybrids we can build a better defense system making us more powerful." "Sadly Raven we need a perfect specimen someone who's Vampire qualities would be ideal to pass on." "Daphne please help our Raven get comfortable." The woman began a rite and as she cited it my body became weak as I fell to the floor my eyes closed. I woke up on the doorstep of my patio. I couldn't move my body hurt terribly. Kian ran out the door scooping me up as soon as he saw me. Elliot drew a bath as Kian came in with Alcina. He lifted my shirt and let out a gasp. 

"Raven come let's get you in the tub." "I crawled into the tub looking at my wrists. They were bloody cut and bruised. "Why am I not healing?" "Kian?" "Alcina?" I began to panic as I moved pain shot through my body. Alcina shooed the boys away. "Your very weak love." "Alcina I should have healed by now." "Perhaps blood might help?" She put her wrist out. I went to bite her and my fangs were gone. I had a hard time breathing. Kian and Elliot heard me struggle to get out of the tub. "Alcina what's going on?" "She's lost her fangs." "Who did this Raven?" "There was a woman with Gage named Daphne." Alcina slammed her fist down. "Fuck!" "She's been made a human again!" "Wait love, did you say Gage?" I nodded as I panicked at the sound of being human. Just then Lorcan rushed in the room. "Raven did he hurt you that lying piece of shit?" "Lorcan what the fuck happened?" "He attacked our queen!" "I came home to find him talking with a stranger." "Although you might know him Raven." He goes by the name Nash." "He's the leader of the wolves, their Alpha." I felt the need to crawl into bed completely lost as to what happened. I closed my eyes as I did my body went limp and I fell asleep. 

"I can smell her from here Elliot." "She's very sweet I miss her blood." I woke to Elliot sitting on the bed and Kian in the chair. Hello my loves I missed you. I sat up and I was reminded I was human as my pain returned. I excused myself and went to shower. I closed the door and turned on the shower. I removed my pants and shirt standing only in my panties. The bruising was all over my body. My neck from the chains my back was scratched up and purple. The bruises on my stomach, hips, and thighs made it obvious something awful had happened. I couldn't hold back my tears. I sank to the floor. Kian slowly opened the door. "Raven love it's Kian." He slipped my shirt on and turned off the shower. Kian returned me to bed where I tucked myself into a ball. "Talk to me please." "Kian look at me I can't remember what happened!" He looked at the bruising and held me tight. "They will pay Raven I promise!" "The last time I had bruising like this was..... When Will hurt me." Alcina brought me some fruit and a glass of water. I was hungry obviously for food again meant I had been rendered powerless. As I ate a faint knock came at my door. It was Gabriel. I wiped my eyes and ate. "Raven I just got word as to what happened." "I'm ok Gariel really." "I feel like this is my fault Raven!" "Gage got this idea from me!" Kian looked at him. "We can't lay blame but perhaps you can shed some light on a few things." "Nash the Alpha was he ever a part of your hybrid plan?" "No Nash met with Raven to stop me from making a mistake." "Why was Nash seen with Gage then?" "He might have struck a deal?" Gabriel sat next to me as I ate. "Your eating fruit Raven?" "She was turned back into a human by a witch named Daphne." Gabriel looked puzzled. "Why?" "Because if I'm human im powerless and if I'm human im capable of producing fucking hybrids Gabriel!" "I need to be alone please just let me process this!" I made them all leave as I finished my food. 

"Kian be honest with me please." "Was she attacked or just returned to human form?" "Gabriel this isn't easy to say but both she may have been abused." "She has bruises in places that aren't good." Gabriel broke down crying. "She kept me from doing this to others Kian the hybrid thing needed a rite to complete it and she stopped me." "Now you see why she was against it Gabriel." "Head home we will be in touch if we need you." Gabriel left shaken at what he saw. I sat alone in my room my thoughts running wild. How would I continue to be a leader if I wasn't a Vampire? I lost everything once and the thought saddened me. The door opened and Elliot came over to the bed. "I talked with Kian and we agreed it was best to give you the bedroom to yourself." "Kian's going to take the guesthouse I have my room." I nodded at his comment fighting back tears. "If that's what's best I'm fine with it." Elliot sighed and left. My tears flowed down my face. How was I back here again?

The next couple weeks basically went the same. Me trying to heal from the beating I took and adjusting to the whispers I was human yet again. Kian tried his best to help where he could, Gabriel stopped to visit me, and Elliot spent his days watching over me. Alcina cooked and sat with me as I gained my strength back and tried my best to keep up a positive attitude.

Alcina brought me my dinner as I sat in bed talking to Elliot. She sat the tray on the bedside table. I suddenly had a feeling something wasn't right. I felt a sharp pain shoot through me. Elliot called for Kian. Alcina held my hands. "It's ok my friend you're going to be ok." Kian rushed in the room as I experienced more pain. He wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry my beloved you're going to be ok." I watched tears drip down his face. "Alcina what's going on?" "Help me please!" I felt sick to my stomach as I got up to head to the bathroom I fell to my knees as my eyes closed. 

When they opened Kian was by my side holding my hand. "Kian...." "My beloved!" He kissed my hands. I looked at my wrists they were healed. "What happened to me Kian?" He put his head down. "Give me a minute my beloved." He picked his head up in tears. "Kian please talk to me." " He sighed and grabbed my hands. "Your pain was your body rejecting the hybrid you carried." "Alcina explained they used you as the carrier for a hybrid baby and as a Vampire you can not carry children but since you were capable of being made a human again they turned you back to a human so you could carry the hybrid." 

I was in shock and my heart dropped instantly. Alcina was right death had come and caused pain and suffering. I sat numb to the thought. "So the pain I experienced was my bodies rejection of the hybrid I carried?" "How did it happen?" Kian's eyes filled with tears as he tried to talk to me. Alcina stepped in the room as he sat next to me. "Raven we don't know if Daphne did some sort of rite or it was a physical attack." "They are looking for Gage and the wolves are looking for Nash." "Who's stepped up in my place to give such orders?" "Well Raven that's the thing are you hungry?" "No I want answers!" "She taunted me with her wrist.....are you hungry?" The next time I snapped at her I bared my fangs hissing. "You were in so much pain you blacked out Kian was able to drain you and bring you back." I stood up and got dressed. I was a Vampire again thanks to my beloved. Kian looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Raven be rational!" I refused to listen I was about ready to explode with anger and my first stop was finding the trio responsible for harming me. 

I headed next door and swung the door open scaring Lorcan half to death. "Where the fuck is Gage?" "I want to know what you know!" "Maybe downtown or with Daphne?" Lorcan had never seen me so angry. He scribbled down Daphne's address and I left. I headed downtown to her address. She lived in a penthouse looking over the harbor. I managed to slip by the doorman up to her floor. I knocked on her door. She opened it. Uninvited I pulled her into the hallway. I called Chris to pick her up for me and return her to a holding cell. He met me downstairs and we headed home. By the time we got there the wolves had apprehended Nash and Lorcan and Elliot were bringing in Gage. It was time to teach them a lesson on who was queen!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in front of them with venom in my veins I walked up to Gage. "I opened my clan to you, gave you a home and everything you could have wanted." "Then you turn me into a pet project?" "Relax little one it obviously failed if your Vampire again!" "Which one of you abused me?" Nash shook his head. "I fucking told you this shit wasn't worth it!" Nash struggled against his bonds. His pack mates staring at him. "Excuse me Raven my name is Wade I'm the Beta in our pack and we are here to show we will not tolerate such horrible acts of violence to occur!" "We hope that with us bringing Nash here we can begin to heal relationships with your clan."

"Thank you Wade it's much appreciated." Gage squirmed a bit the silver chains biting into his skin. I yanked at them. "Feels fucking fantastic doesn't it?" Daphne remained calm and quiet. "Your a fucking human I wouldn't be so calm with a clan of very loyal hungry Vampires waiting for the word to take you down." She looked at me. "As a woman how could you let this happen?" "We need better protection!" "So you allowed them to make me the carrier of a fucking hybrid?" "Raven it's not like that I promise!" "So explain what it was like?" "How did I get bruises in spots that would indicate I wasn't a willing participant?" "I can't even say it out loud for fucks sake!" My rage got loose as I hauled off and punched the wall leaving a hole in it. Kian tried to call me down but it was useless. I shoved him to the ground and went after Gage. I was so angry I pulled his silver chain around his neck choking him. His flesh burning as he screamed in agony. "How does it feel to have your neck wrapped in silver you prick?!" "To be in so much pain you feel like death would be a better option!?" I pulled at the chains his skin eroded as it made a crackling noise. He screamed I let go as he gasped and pulled at the chains. Nash struggled with the sight. "Nervous Nash?" 

Kian let out a long sigh. "My beloved we can't sit here all day why don't we put them in holding cells?" "No need to my decision is made." "Wade is going to take Nash with them and let their pack deal with him." "However if I hear he wasn't punished accordingly I'll make sure he is!" "Gage, my dear Gage Alcina would you kindly revoke his rite of light protection please!" Alcina placed her hands on him she revoked his right. I dragged him on the patio. The bright sun began to burn him alive his screams could be heard what seemed like miles. His skin so pale began to burn instantly. The look in his eyes was indescribable. In minutes he was a pile of ash. A Vampire who had seen war, famine, disease, and enough carnage to span decades was gone.

Then there was Daphne. I walked up to her. "Daphne my dear what should become of you?" "If you harm me my coven will come for you!" "Let them come my dear I'll make sure they meet the same fate as you!" I leaned in whispering in her ear. "No woman let's another woman suffer at the hands of any man no matter the species." "Raven it was meant to provide protection from outside threats!" "I spent years being afraid to conceive because I was beaten then murdered!" "I finally find the loves of my life and accept I will never be a mother because we can not have children only to have to find out I conceived as the result of your actions!" "Do you know what kind of heartbreak that caused me!?" "I was abused Daphne!" "They took advantage of your work to ... "  I still couldn't get it out as she stood in front of me. I began crying as I looked at her. Alcina took my hand. "Come here my dear. She took Daphne's hand. She spoke softly and as she did a fire filled my veins. My mind began to swirl. Alcina? "Shhh" She finished I looked at Daphne and she fell to the floor. I was confused at what was happening. Kian smiled at me. "Your eyes are dark purple!" "Alcina explain what's going on!" "I drained her powers and gave them to you."

I couldn't explain how I felt. I was energized yet I was confused as to exactly what it was she had given me. "My gift to you my queen." "Alcina I don't know what to say?" "Why not take her powers for yourself?" "Well, because her powers are much different than mine." "Her powers are rooted more in things she learned in books and from other witches, mine was born in nature." "You can not obtain the gift of foresight or the ability to harness the elements from books you have to be born with it." "She has vast knowledge and her knowledge is very powerful." "So Alcina you basically just made her a hybrid?" Alcina looked at me. "In a sense yes I did." "Raven you will keep her knowledge safe from those who intend to do harm to others with it." Chris and his crew began to clean up my mess. I just walked away from it all still at a loss for how to feel. I stepped in the shower and turned on the water. I felt the water trickle over me washing away the mess from downstairs. It felt different like I could feel each drop of water hit my skin and it was soothing. Kian came in the bathroom and slipped in the shower. "Kian I'm sorry I'm just not .... Please I don't want to make love." "I'm not here for that my beloved." He held his arms out and wrapped them around me. His touch was comforting. "I love you Raven and I just need to hold my wife." I finally saw he was hurting too. That this whole mess had taken its toll on him. He had tears in his eyes. "Kian my love talk to me please." "I couldn't protect you from them Raven!" He sobbed as he held me. "I was bound so tightly I was unable to move. "I sat here watching them take your tiny body away limp, not knowing if you were dead or alive?" "Then when we found you the bruising and cuts!" "It was as if they stole the life force from you." "I'm going to be ok Kian there is nothing you could have done to stop them." "We will increase security for us all and things will get better." "I just need to figure out what to do with Daphne's powers they're quite powerful." "Alcina will help you my beloved." We finished and dressed again I felt better. Elliot met us in our bedroom and hugged me. "I love you Raven and we will get through this." Their love would see us through the pain and hurt and enable me to be their queen again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My loves there for me through thick and thin forever understanding and patient. I needed Alcina more than anyone. As I walked in and sat in the library she slapped a book shut. "Raven I need to read more on her kind of abilities before I can guide you." "I have forever and I'm patient." Alcina sighed and rolled her eyes. "From what I have read on her type of abilities witches like her take from ancient text and put them to use." She handed me a book. "Start reading this and when your done come find me." "This weighs more than me!" "Yet there's a chance she knows most of what's in this book." "Well if you gave me her powers shouldn't I already have them memorized?" "If you did you wouldn't be here asking me for help."</p><p>She had a valid point and I sat down skimming the pages. There were bookmarks and notes and folded pages in the book. It was very old written by hand and full of knowledge. I flipped to one page slammed the book shut and stood up. "Take it back Alcina!" "What?" "Her powers get them out of me now!" "Raven it's not that easy." I began to feel as if my skin was crawling and I wanted to scratch myself raw. "Raven what happened?" I ran for my bedroom and slammed the door. Alcina ran in. "Tell me what's wrong?!" "The fucking book!" "The harsh reality that I was carrying a child!" My heart sank as I sat on the floor. My pain overwhelming me. Alcina sat by me. "I'm so sorry my dear." I wiped my face as I calmed down. "I had no time to process what happened." Alcina took my hand. "I'm going to call Kian so you can talk." I sat alone on the floor staring off into the room. Wondering would it have been an abomination like all of us or a hero capable of saving people from becoming part of our problems? A while later Kian slipped in and scooped me up putting me on our bed. "Raven talk to me please I'm begging you." "Alcina told me what happened." "Kian I'm in so much pain!" "Are you sick?" "No my love it's breaking my heart to think of what happened." He held me. "I feel the same way."

My immortal beloved always by my side, always trying to fix my problems. Yet this was a problem I would probably never fix just have to learn to cope. We sat for what seemed like hours sometimes in silence, sometimes talking about how to move forward together and with Elliot, my new knowledge from Daphne and my promise to our community to be their queen. It had to start with me. I had to accept Daphne's abilities and learn to use them to my advantage. Kian agreed to begin staying in our room again and Elliot would stay in his. I needed time to adjust and Kian was my priority.</p><p>I slipped out of bed later on that night as sleep evaded me. I wandered down to Alcina's study. She left the book where I had dropped it. I was determined to learn about my new gift. Alcina gave it to me and I had to figure out what to do with it. I turned on the desk lamp and began to read. It wasn't like a romance novel, or a recipe book it was history and names and lessons that were formulated millennia before any of us existed. I expected a spell to turn a prince into a toad or how to turn my eyes a different color like the movies but it wasn't even close. It spoke of elements and their uses, of witches that were there in the beginning. I became fascinated.</p><p>I woke to voices in the kitchen my head on the desk. Soon Elliot slipped into the study. "Hey sweetness are you ok?" "I'm fine Elliot just doing some reading." "Raven you need to rest things have been crazy around here." I smiled stretching my arms and standing up. I felt his arms wrap around my waist gently as he pulled me into a deep loving hug. He kissed my forehead and let out a long sigh. Deep down I knew he was hurting too. This whole thing touched all of us. I grabbed his hand and walked out the door. The sun was bright and the morning dew was almost gone. Barefoot we went for a walk on the beach. I didn't say a word as I sat down in the sand staring out into the water. "Raven you can talk to me you know." I sighed as I sifted sand through my hands. "I'm healing Elliot and I want to return to normal but it will take time." He grabbed my hand kissing it. "If you need forever that's what you will get."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I worked hard to begin understanding the abilities Alcina had gifted me. Of course just as things settle new issues arise. Word had gotten back to me that the wolves had taken care of their Alpha issues and Nash had been banished from their territory. I wasn't crazy about the decision to banish Nash over disposing of him. I began to worry about the possibility of attacks on our clan from him as a rogue wolf and ex Alpha. We seemed to gain quite a few new vampires as of late. I sat with Kian, Chris, and Elliot discussing exactly was causing the rising influx of new Vampires seeking the comfort of our clan. </p><p>"Rogue wolf attacks on smaller clans outside our territory." Chris sighed and shrugged. "Maybe Nash is behind this I'm not sure Raven." "They need to keep their mutts under control or I'll be forced to start a war they will never recover from!" </p><p>Kian squirmed in his chair. "Raven there's no need to assume anyone of them besides Nash is attacking his own kind and our vampires are merely in the middle!" "Prove to me that our kind are anything but victims of an exiled Alpha attempting to gain territory." </p><p>"I have to agree at the moment Raven it's a war between the old Alpha and the new nothing more." "Are we losing territory over this war?" "We have had to integrate a clan of 25 and a clan of 10 into our clan so yes a bit." "So we lost a few miles of territory to the wolves what's a couple miles for continued peace?"</p><p>"Its more territory that Vampires have to live on and feed." I stated to the guys. "I'm looking at a report we lost two vampires as a result of a couple returning to retrieve belongings from their old home." "They were caught in the middle of a pack fight?" "I have sent word to the new Alpha you want to talk to him about these fights." </p><p>Not the way I wanted to begin my day. The wolves were starting to cause trouble which meant I'd have to send out patrols to make sure these mutts weren't taking what was mine. My head felt cloudy and for some reason a knot formed in my stomach. Something was brewing like a storm when it gathers and slowly builds in the summer. I sat watching the lightning flash across the sky and the clouds began to get black. Rain drops began to patter down on the window as low rumbles of thunder could be heard. I rubbed my fingers together. I had a feeling like I had electricity running through the blood in my veins. I went to see Alcina. </p><p>Alcina explained to me that the weather would effect my abilities. The feeling of electricity was my body feeding off the storm. Water, wind, lightning all bombarded the earth and I was building my energy from it. She held my hands and smiled. You are very energized right now Raven. It was almost as if Alcina fed off my abilities as the storm continued outside. </p><p>"Are you feeding off me right now Alcina?" "A bit yes!" "I'm not an elemental witch Raven." "Yet all witches connect to nature despite their main abilities." "I thought you had to be born with these abilities Alcina?" "You do Raven." "I told you Daphne's powers and knowledge was vast!" "She obviously learned how to harness the elements!" 

I wasn't sure I liked how I felt. It was as if the power of others courses through my veins and I could hear the voices of ancient witches begging me to let loose the energy I had collected. I explained my feelings to Alcina. She assured me I'd understand this in due time. As the storm passed so did the energy. I felt less tense and more like myself again. 

As I left Alcina's library I found myself sitting in the living room my eyes closed reaching for peace inside myself. I searched for calm, and serenity hoping it would come to me. The door flew open suddenly scaring the shit out of me. It was Chris. 

"Don't you knock?" I jumped to my feet. "You need to call on every fucking high ranking Vampire in the area you can find and quick!" "Care to explain what's going on?" "We received word from scouts I have patrolling the area that Nash is about to wage war on Wade and your subjects are caught in the middle of it!" "Why is Nash alive?" "You were told by Wade he would take care of his old Alpha." 

I was beyond pissed! I began making calls to every Vampire underlord I had demanding an emergency meeting. Chris sat patiently by my side. Alcina joined us. "I couldn't help but hear the news Raven." "I'm sorry Alcina but it's true the wolves have overstepped their boundaries on this one." I was furious and my blood began to boil. "When is Wade due to come?" "This afternoon he will be here." "I want every one of my underlords at that meeting today no exceptions!" I dismissed them and went to my room to shower and change. 

I stepped in the shower to relax and clear my head. All that came were tears. Fear tore through me and I couldn't help but worry about my fellow vampires. The vampires I stepped up to protect from wars and any other problem we would encounter. I could only hope I would make the right decisions. I finished my shower and got dressed. I headed downstairs to hear several voices. I was greeted by my underlords. They were all there ready to discuss what to do about the Waring Alphas tearing at our boarders bit by bit. 

Chris had updated all of them prior to me joining them and I sat. A sound at the door had him heading to answer it with several guards. It was Wade. I was uneasy as he entered Chris had sent out extra patrols as did each Lord while we met. Wade came in and sat down at the table. "Wade you need to explain exactly why Nash is still alive, and why are your wars spilling onto Vampire land?" He sighed as he looked at me. "It's simple Nash wants his pack back." "You were supposed to take care of him why didn't you?" "I stripped him of his Alpha title and banished him." "He was supposed to die!" "You wanted him dead not me!" I looked at Wade my temper began to flare. "Now as a result of your greed my Vampires are being driven off their land!" "I don't see that as Vampire land my dear." "Vampires do not matter to me." "So my war with Nash doesn't concern you or your clans." "What he did was awful but he was punished." Wade stood up and went to leave. In one quick move I shoved him into the chair fangs drawn. "Oh Raven my little child you don't want to piss my pack off!" "Then stay the fuck off my territory!" Kian stood up pulling me back. "I will not allow you to kill my clans because of that piece of shit Nash!" "Trust me if you won't do something I will!" He stood up walking towards the door. "If you want a war Raven thats what you will have!" "Do you want another repeat of New Orleans?" "You have no other place to run to do you?" "Nash is the least of your worries, you don't have an army or anything that can stop me from taking your lands and decimating your kind until you are nothing but a story told to my pups around a campfire!"  He walked out and left. 

I sat down and quietly thought about what he said my pain brewing just under the surface. Kian let out a long sigh. I turned to him the look in his eyes we saying he was worried that Wade wasn't just threatening us but he meant what he said. I was livid a glass vase hurled past Kian's head. My brother sat me down looking at me. "Get a grip call upon those who have experience in dealing with wolves!" I looked to my lords, "who has dealt with wolves?" "I know there are other areas that have wolf issues!" One Lord stood up. "My friend Thomas Clarke has wolf experience." "Who?" "Thomas Clarke he's the Vampire King in New York." "Well get word to him and see if he can help us."</p><p>My underlord Samuel left the room to make calls. I didn't see it as weak to gain experience in making a stronger clan nor calling on others when I was in a bind. Gabriel watched me sit and think. "Raven we need bigger numbers you know." Gabriel's words rang true. We did need bigger numbers. How to go about it without raising suspicions was key. We could make a hundred Vampires in a night but they all carried human emotions, bloodlust, and the desires a fledgling has. </p><p>Samuel returned to the table. "Thomas is on his way my queen." He didn't hesitate to come to our aide and bring his council with him." "Thank you Samuel your help has been much appreciated." One underlord sat quiet in his seat all this time. He was staring at me watching my every move. "Louis are you ok?" "Yes my queen I'm fine." "I don't understand why we are having wolf problems?" "We have coexisted with them for hundreds of years!" "Suddenly we are attacked by a hunter then wolves?" "Perhaps had the old council put a defense system in place the new Alphas like Nash and Wade would not have seen a weakness in us." "There was never a need to be at war with the wolves." I sat down next to Louis and sighed. "Has a Vampire ever taken a Luna or any other she wolf against her will?" "No my queen!" "Not to say there hasn't been a few inter species affairs along the way." "Louis have you ever been held against your will, forced to be something you didn't ask to be?" "No my queen." He got quiet. Gabriel took my hand as my tears escaped my eyes. I stood up and wiped my tears. "No Vampire  under my care, no wolf near my Clan's land will EVER feel the pain and anguish of being harmed against their will!" "What about war my queen?" "Louis you are not dumb you know what I mean!" "I want Nash dead and I want a competent Alpha in power as soon as possible!" </p><p>I dismissed my council and let out a long breath. Elliot held me in his arms as I allowed a little bit of my vulnerability come to the surface. I went about preparing for Thomas's visit. As Kian went about his day I went for a walk towards the beach and relaxed. A war was coming that most likely would cost lives on both sides. It hurt me to think that death yet again would come to this Clan's doorstep but I welcomed the peace I knew would follow. Every good leader experienced highs and lows. I closed my eyes taking in the power from the ocean as it flowed into my body, the sun above warmed my skin, and the sand grounded me. I was ready for what was to come no matter the cost.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>